Goodnight Moon (Sequel to Together, Forever)
by hunnyambrose-unchained
Summary: Jon and Adriana finally move out of Ohio and move to Virginia. Things seem to be getting better for them. Let's see what their new life in Virginia offers them. (Sequel to Together, Forever and Remember Me)
1. Home Sweet Home

_**Virginia, May 1993:**_

_Jon was pulling Adriana in the red wagon on the sidewalk to the park down the street from their grandmother's house. Jon had snuck Adriana out of the house and away from Adriana's girl cousins. They were looking all around the house for her and could not find her._

_"Are you okay, Adriana?" Jon asked._

_"Yes. Where are we going?" Adriana asked._

_"You'll see."_

_Adriana simply enjoyed the ride to wherever they were going. Jon sped up the pace and pulled the wagon a little faster._

_"Ah! We're here!" Jon said._

_Jon pulled the wagon off of the sidewalk and onto the grass of the park. He pulled Adriana to a big tree that was near picnic tables. _

_"This looks like home. But they have a snack machine here...did you bring a dollar?" Adriana said._

_"Of course I did."_

_Jon held out his hand for Adriana to take. She took it and stepped out of the wagon. Jon whipped out a pocket knife and immediately started carving into the tree._

_"We already have our own tree," Adriana said._

_"We have two now. Hell, all of the trees belong to you," Jon said._

_Jon carved a "J" and a "A" into the tree. He decided to shorten it because last time he almost got tree in his eye from carving so much. He then carved a heart around their initials._

_"There we go. It's our tree now," Jon said. He put the knife back in his pocket and hugged Adriana._

_The two of them looked into each other's eyes for a short second before they locked lips. Jon slowly rubbed his hands down Adriana's back until he rested them on her butt. He squeezed as hard as he could._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"We are finally here," Jon said.

"Kids, wake up," Adriana said.

She reached in the backseat and nudged Aiden awake.

"I don't want to go to school!" Aiden said.

"Wake up. We're here," Adriana said.

"Yay! Maddy wake up! Weenie face, wake up!" Aiden said.

"Hmm? What's going on?" Maddy said.

"We're here in Virginia," Jon said.

"Yay!"

All of the kids piled out of the car and ran towards to the lit up house. Adriana unbuckled the seatbelt holding the baby's carseat and picked it up. Jasmine woke up and started whining a little.

Jon opened Adriana's door.

"I'll take her," he said. "Hey buttercup."

Adriana grabbed the baby's bag then got out of the car.

Gus had heard a bunch of kids on the front porch.

"That must be Jon and Adriana's kids!" he said.

He had muted the t.v. and heard Jon and Adriana coming up the stairs.

"Hot damn it is!" he said.

He jumped up and quickly opened the door for them.

"I'll be damned! It's been a long time!" Gus said. He gave Adriana and Jon big hugs. "And I see you two created an little army!"

"Yeah, Gus. We have an army," Jon said.

"Who are you?" Maddy asked.

"I'm your mama and papa's cousin. Which makes you my cousin too. What's your name young lady?"

"Madaline. But everyone calls me Maddy. Well Daddy calls me Madaline when I'm in trouble," she said.

"Your father was bad when he was little," Gus said, chuckling. "And who are you two handsome fellows?"

"I'm J.J.," J.J. said.

"I'm Aiden."

"Nice to meet you guys. Now, who's the cute little baby who has her lip stuck out?"

"Her name is Jasmine," Adriana said.

"She looks like Jon when he used to get mad when he was little. He would poke his lip out too. Well, come on in, granny's been waiting to meet you guys!"

Everyone piled into the living room. The kids immediately ran to their great-grandmother and got acquainted really easily. Jon and Adriana hadn't seen their grandmother in so long. It was great to see her beautiful face again.

"Oh! Who are you beautiful children?" she said.

"We're your great grandchildren!" J.J. said. "I'm J.J. the King, that's Aiden the Weenie, and Maddy the Great."

"I baked you guys some homemade chocolate chip cookies. All for you!"

"Yay!"

The kids ran to the kitchen and sat at the table. Granny got up and greeted Adriana and Jon with big hugs.

"My babies! It's been so long! I'm so glad you guys decided to move here," she said.

"I'm glad we did too," Adriana said.

"I'm going to change the baby right now," Jon said.

"I made sure Gus didn't take over the two spare rooms so you can change her in there," Granny said. "What's her name?"

"Jasmine," Adriana said.

"Oh! She looks like Jon with her lip poked out like that!" Granny said.

"I must've had some interesting facial expressions when I was little. I'm going to change the baby now," Jon said. Adriana handed Jon the baby's bag.

Jon took the baby into the spare room and placed her car seat down on the ground. He took Jasmine out of her seat and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and took off of her pants and shirt.

Jasmine stared at her father while he changed her diaper. She wasn't pleased at all.

"Look, I do not know why you have an attitude, but you got it easy, buttercup," Jon said.

He slipped on the baby's pajamas pink Minnie Mouse pajamas. Her top had Minnie Mouse's face on it with plain pink pants.

"You're out pinked out. Let's go and eat some of granny's cookies," Jon said.

Jon left the room and went back to join the others. Jasmine laid her head on her father's chest. She would fuss anytime anyone else would try to grab her. She just wanted to be with her dad.

"Your mother went to KFC to get some food," Gus said. He was wolfing down cookies. "Nonna, your cookies are are delicious!"

"I know. Just don't eat them all!" Nonna said.

Everyone heard the door open.

"We got the food!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Aunt Gwen, what took you so long?" Gus called out.

Mrs. Germanotta and Bob walked in with the food.

"Shut up," she said. "I'm glad you guys made it!"

"It's good to be here. Did you get enough mashed potatoes?" Adriana asked.

"Plenty," Bob said.

Everyone made themselves a plate. Gus was trying to steal all of the chicken from everyone. Nonna smacked Gus' hand when he reached for another piece.

Jon fed Jasmine mashed potatoes. She tried taking the spoon away from him so she could feed herself.

"She's very independent isn't she?" Nonna said. "Very beautiful baby. All of your children are beautiful."

"Thanks Nonna," Jon said.

"Great grandma, would you like to see my worms?" Aiden said.

"Here we go," Jon murmured to himself.

* * *

><p>Jon was the last person still up late. He was in the kitchen snacking on cookies at the table. Nonna heard someone in the kitchen and decided to see who it was.<p>

"I see you are about to finish all of the cookies," Nonna said.

"They're very good. I've missed you guys," Jon said. "So much stuff has happened."

"Gwen told me," Nonna said. "I'm glad you and Adriana are still together."

"Nonna, I'm gonna need your guidance and help," Jon said.

Nonna sat at the table.

"I'm right here for you, Adriana, and the children. That's why I asked Gus to build the house for you guys. I also put money away for you and Adriana to get away for a while after you guys settle in."

"Wow. Thanks Nonna, that was very thoughtful of you."

"When you guys are ready to go, you just let me know. I'll watch the children for you."

"The only other time I've been out of the country was when I went to Iraq. I still regret it."

"Don't start beating yourself up. You should be proud. Tomorrow, you and your family move into your new home. I still can't believe it though. I'm so proud of you and Adriana. I am really am."

Nonna started crying a little. Jon got up and gave her a hug.

"I remember when I used to watch you guys give each other kisses all of the time. I still have one of the pictures you guys took during your first christmas together. Oh, I still remember buying you new shoes after Marty accidently burned them. Now look at you. Big as a house. What's Adriana been feeding you? Whole chickens?"

"Yup. Some really good food. A lot of pork chops and vegetables I can tell you that."

"You're going to have even more good food now that you're back home."

"The children are going to never want to eat out again."

"That's good! Alright, you better get some sleep."

"I will. You need to head to bed to Nonna."

Jon helped his grandmother up and walked her to her bedroom.

"Night Nonna."

"Night Jonathan."

Jon quietly entered into the room him and Adriana were sleeping in. Jasmine was laying beside her mother fast asleep. The lamp on Adriana's side of the bed was on. Jon went over to Adriana's side and gave her a kiss on her forehead then shut off her light.

Jon then went to his side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Sliding into bed, he placed the covers back over him and turned so that he was facing the baby. The blinds were slightly opened. Tonight was a full moon. He could see the baby sleeping peacefully along with her mother. Jon started rubbing the baby's back under the covers.

"Sleep well buttercup. Daddy loves you. And Mommy too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Awwww.<strong>


	2. Home Sweet Home Pt 2

Jon and Adriana had a little dinner party the next night to celebrate moving into their new home. Gus wanted to be with his cousins. Poor thing was lonely.

"Oh my! Little Jasmine here is very strong!" Gus said.

Jasmine looked up at her cousin who was holding her. She was trying to slap him across his face.

"And why is she always trying to slap someone? She slapped you earlier during breakfast! Oh yeah, I forgot: Jon used to slap people too. She got everything from her father. Even those dimples."

"Hush," Jon said. "Or I'm going to impale you with this knife."

"Now you wouldn't impale your cousin now would you?" Gus said.

"I will. Now, help me get the ice from outside in the car."

Gus handed the baby to Adriana and went outside with Jon.

"Hey Jon, if you need any help with the kids, I'm right here man. I need something to do in my spare time," Gus said.

"Yeah. We're going to need some extra help here and there," Jon said.

"Um...I don't...I don't have a...um..."

Jon had unlocked the door to the car and opened it but stopped.

"What's wrong, Gus?"

"Can you help me find a...some work?"

"Hey man, you don't have to be ashamed about anything. I'll help you find something."

"Thanks."

Jon reached into the car and pulled out the ice. He handed on to Gus and grabbed the other then shut the door. Him and Gus made their way to back to the house.

"Where's Marty and Jack?"

"They'll be by tomorrow. Hey, can I crash with you guys tonight? Don't want to be alone tonight."

"You can come by any time you want."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna help Gus find a job. He got laid off," Jon said.<p>

He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. Gus had built their room and built a bathroom for them as well. All Adriana and Jon had to do was simply go beyond a door and there was their bathroom. A nice tub where they could have a nice hot bath. And a separate shower that they could just easily step into. And there own toilet.

"That's too bad. You know what, I want to help him out too. He build this beautiful house for us. And he even bought us "His" and "Hers" towels as well."

Jon spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and rinsed off his toothbrush. He rinsed his mouth out then patted his face dry. He turned off the light in the bathroom and headed towards the bed.

"Good thing my boss put in a good word for me. I start work in a week. Nonna saved some money for us to take a trip."

"Yup. To Italy."

"Italy huh? Venice...Rome?"

"Venice babe."

"Sweet."

"Nonna made us reservations tomorrow to a nice restaurant too."

"What hasn't Nonna done for us yet?"

"I don't know. She knitted a blanket for Jasmine. A cute orange blanket with Tigger on it. Bought the kids toys. She bought J.J. and Aiden wrestling figures and bought Maddy a barbie doll."

"I swear. I'm gonna break my ass soon."

"You better break your ass under these sheets and cuddle with me. And you better pick out your best suit for tomorrow."

"It's that type of restaurant?"

"Jonathan...why do you think I said to pick out your best suit?"

"Oh. Give me some lovin' girl. The drive was tiring."

"Cut off the light then. And let me get on top of you."

"I love the way you think."

* * *

><p>"How would you like a job in the police force? Oh course you'd be a rookie but you'll have a steady job. Like hell am I gonna have you around here down and out," Jon said.<p>

Jon and Gus were sitting on the porch watching the children play in the front yard. Jon was holding Jasmine in his arms as usual. He took it upon himself to dress Jasmine for the day. Jon had bought her a light green sundress with brown sandals. He put a matching green headband for her to wear with her outfit. She was sucking on her pacifier.

"Thanks, cousin. Man, she likes staring at me huh?" Gus said.

"She likes to stare at people sometimes," Jon said.

"Kind of like what you used to do when you were little," Gus said.

"I'll be damned if everything my kids do remind everyone of me!" Jon said.

"I mean they are your kids though. You and Adriana sure got busy," Gus said.

"Yeah we did alright. I actually got Adriana pregnant with Jasmine when I was drunk," Jon said.

"Really? Oh man, you are funny," Gus said.

"Yeah. Very funny. Is that Marty and Jack? Damn, it is!"

Marty and Jack rolled up in the driveway and jumped out of their car.

"Cousin Jon Jon is back!" Jack said.

He gave Jon a huge hug.

"And you got some mini me's!" Marty said.

Marty gave Jon and hug and looked at Jasmine.

"She looks just like you. All of your kids!" Marty said.

"I know. The two fighting over the worms are J.J. and Aiden. The little girl in the pink dress is Maddy. And this rollie pollie is my little buttercup, Jasmine."

"Hey you," Jack said.

He lightly pinched Jasmine's face. She responded by turning her head the other way. Her tiny hands were tugging on her father's shirt.

"Be nice," Jon whispered to Jasmine.

Jasmine looked up at Jon with a slight frown on her face with her eyebrows furrowed. She was angrily sucking on her pacifier.

"You heard me," Jon said. "This is your cousin Jack and cousin Marty."

Jasmine placed her head on Jon's chest and continued tugging on his shirt.

"J.J., Aiden, Maddy, come here please and meet your cousins!"

J.J., Aiden, and Maddy all ran over to see who Marty and Jack were.

"We are your cousins Marty and Jack," Jack said.

"Hi cousin Jack and Marty," the kids said.

"We have kids of our own," Marty said.

"Oh really now?" Jon said.

"Yup. I have a little girl named Brie and Jack has a son named Tyler. They're with their mother's right now but they'll be here later on."

"More cousins? Yay!" the kids said.

"We have to get more worms," Aiden said. "Bye!"

J.J., Aiden, and Maddy all run back to doing what they were doing.

"Damn, time flies by," Jon said.

"It does," Gus said.

"Where's Adriana?" Jack said.

"She went to the store to get some sugar. She'll be back," Jon said.

"Tomorrow we'll go out for a bit. Let Nonna and Aunt Gwen and everyone else look after the kids. Let Adriana go out with the other chicas. Good lord, you know that Jackie is as big as a damn house now!" Marty said.

"You're fat yourself," Gus said.

Jon snickered to himself.

"You are fat," Jon said.

"Shut up Dimpleface," Marty said.

"You're not invited into my house," Jon said.

He turned around and walked back to the porch. Gus, Jack, and Marty followed after him.

"I heard you went into the Army," Marty said. "How was that?"

"It was...let's just say I don't ever want to experience it again," Jon said.

"I didn't mean to bring it up," Marty said. "I'm so damn stupid."

"No, no. It's fine. Sometimes when I think about it I do get depressed here and there but I can still talk about it," Jon said. "I never told Adriana this but I almost got killed in a explosion. Everyday I am thankful to be here."

Jon held Jasmine close to him. He kissed the top of her head. Jasmine giggled to herself.

"I'm glad you're here too cousin. If there is anything you need, we are here for you," Jack said.

"Well, I'm gonna need y'all to watch the kids while I go change Jasmine. I'll be back."

Jon went into the house and took Jasmine to her room to change her. Laying her down, Jon went to get her a diaper. The baby took her pacifier out of her mouth.

"Dada!" she said.

"You and your mother sure are bossy," Jon said.

Jon quickly changed the babies diaper before Jasmine tried to purposely do anything. There has been plenty of times all of his children have peed on him. Jon picked the baby up and gave her a big kiss on her cheeks.

"You sure do have some fat jaws," Jon said.

He took the baby to the kitchen and grabbed some apple sauce for her. Jon then went out of the door and saw Marty and Jack being beat up by J.J., Aiden, and Maddy. Jon didn't say anything for he approved of this. This is what they get for scaring Jon so much when they were little.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" Marty said.

"No! We must keep going!" Aiden said.

He grabbed his jar of warms off of the ground and opened them. He grabbed a few worms and was about to put them in his mouth until he father yelled at him.

"Aiden Lee Good, you put those damn worms down right now!" Jon said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Daddy, I was just going to chew them up then spit them at cousin Marty and Jack!" Aiden said.

"Put those worms down or I'm going to take your jar and throw it in the pond in the backyard," Jon said.

Aiden frowned and twisted the top back on the jar of warms.

"Fucker," Aiden said a little too loud.

It was right then he knew he was in trouble.

"Get. Your. Little. Ass. Here. Now," his father said.

Aiden slowly walked up the porch to his father. He was holding onto his jar of worms for support. He didn't want to be too close to his father even though he was holding the baby in his arms.

"Come here," Jon said.

Aiden got a little closer to his father.

"So I'm a fucker huh?" Jon said.

Aiden remained silent.

"Cat got your tongue now huh?" Jon asked.

Still Aiden remained quiet.

Jon simply looked at his son and started laughing.

"I can't even get mad at you right now! I'm not gonna lie that was pretty funny. But, if you say that again I'm gonna whoop you. Do I make myself clear?" Jon said.

"Yes Daddy," Aiden said.

"Alright. Now go back and beat up your cousin Marty and Jack!" Jon said.

Aiden quickly left the porch and jumped on Jack.

Jon and Gus watched as the children laughed and played.

Deep down, Gus wanted a family like Jon. He wish he had a nice house like everyone else around him. Gus lived in a trailer about eight minutes from Jon's house. He was a month late on his rent and was soon about to get evicted at any time. He didn't want to tell Jon about it because he already had his hands full.

On the brightside, Gus was truly happy to have his cousin back home.

When Gus heard the news that Jon had supposedly died, it left him heartbroken and devastated. He never cried so hard in his entire life.

But Jon was here. His cousin Adriana was here. And they had children that Gus vowed to look after as well.

Maybe there was going to be light shining through the dark times in his life after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Aww Gus.<strong>


	3. Little Chit Chat

_**2003:**_

_Gus was watching t.v. when the phone rang. He was the only one at home so he had to answer it. His mother was out for the moment. Looking at the the caller I.D., he immediately became jolly and slammed the answer button._

_"Hey cousin Jon! How are you?"_

_"Hey Gus. I'm doing fine. How are you? How's Aunt Janet?"_

_"Good. Can't complain. Mom went out for a 's everything on your end?"_

_"Okay. I need to tell Adriana and Mrs. German...I mean, I have tell Adriana and Mom something but I don't know how to break it to them."_

_"What is it that you need to tell them?"_

_"That's I'm joining the Army."_

_"The Army?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Not to sound negative or anything...but why?" _

_"I honestly don't know. I just...decided to join."_

_"There's a lot going on over there."_

_"I know. But I'll be fine."_

_"Jon-"_

_"Gus, look, I know that you really care about me. But this is what I'm choosing to do. I just...I don't need anyone panicking. Please, I need you to calm down."_

_"I just want you to be safe man. I really miss you."_

_"Yeah, I miss you too man."_

_Jon's eyes were becoming watery._

_"I have to go now. I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you. I'll write you as much as I can. I love you, Gus."_

_"I love you too, Jon. Take care."_

_"I will. Hang in there."_

_"I'll try."_

_"No, you can do this. Tell your mom I said hi as well. Take care of yourself."_

_"You too. Bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Click._

_Gus put the phone down and sat in silence._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few weeks later:<strong>_

_"For you, Gus," his mom said._

_She handed him a letter. It was from Jon._

_Gus quickly ripped it open and began reading it:_

_"Hey Gus,_

_I'm at boot camp. It sucks. It really, really, really, really sucks. But hey, this is the journey I did choose to take. Adriana and Aunt Gwen took the news a little hard. I'm just going to do four years and I'm getting out. At least I can stay fit though. I swear, waking up at three in the damn morning isn't cool at all. Well, it was fun when we would have sleepovers. It was so much fun. Everyday I think about you, Adriana, Mom, and everyone else. But don't you worry about me because I'll be home. I honestly don't know when but I'll see you soon. I wish I could write more but I'm short on time. But I decided to use the precious time I have to write this letter to you. Please write back soon. I love you, Gus. Take care of yourself._

_-Your cousin, Jon Jon_

Gus reread the letter over and over again out of excitement. He reached for a pen and grabbed his writing bad. He immediately starting writing a letter back to his cousin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few days later:<strong>_

_Jon slouched back to his barracks and went to his bunk. He saw two letters on his bed._

_Laying down, he looked to see who they were from. _

_Both Adriana and Gus._

_Jon opened the letter from Gus first:_

_"Jon!_

_I got your letter and I was more than happy to read it! I'm glad you're doing good! Still wish you were here though. But hey, you gotta live your life. I completely understand. I'm glad that you are okay though. It's really good hearing from you. I wish I was brave like you. I'm so damn scary sometimes and I hate it. But whenever I was around you, you gave me hope. I'm going to take the advice you gave me when I was little and I'm going to follow my own dreams. Thank you Jon. I want you to be strong for me too. One day we will be able to laugh and reminisce about everything. Be strong Jon. I love you man._

_-Your cousin, Gus._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Year Later:<strong>_

_Gus came back home and found his mother crying on the sofa. _

_"What's wrong Ma?" Gus said._

_"It's your cousin, Jon. He's dead."_

_"What?"_

_"He was killed in combat."_

_His mom broke down crying even more._

_Gus simply walked to his room and slammed the door shut._

_Gus became so violently upset that he started throwing things in his room and punched a few holes in his wall._

_He then tripped over the chair he had thrown and fell down._

_He didn't bother getting back up._

_Instead, he stared at his ceiling amongst the mess in his room._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon and Adriana were on their date that night. Gus volunteered to babysit the children while they were gone. Gus had fed the kids, gave them baths, then sent them to bed. He enjoyed rocking Jasmine to sleep. She got used to Gus quickly.

Gus was drawing in his little notebook. He sketched how his entire day went. From his landlord yelling at him to him playing with the children. All four of them were growing fond of Gus.

Gus knew that he had to go back to the shithole he called "home". Landlord being a douchebag to him. Gus was nothing but nice to him and yet he was an ass. People loved running over Gus too. He wished that he was as strong as his cousins Jon, Marty, and Jack.

Of course, he was too timid at times.

Hell, the last girl he was with cheated on him with another guy and blatantly told him that she didn't care. She got what she deserved in the end though. He left her for another woman.

Jon and Adriana got back home from their date and was surprised to see only Gus still up.

"Thanks for watching the kids. They didn't wear you out?" Adriana asked.

"No. They actually wore themselves out. All four of them are so cute. Jasmine likes me now," Gus said. The glow in his eyes showed that he really cared about the four children very much.

"Thanks again Gus. Hey, if you want you can stay here. You know what? I want you to stay here," Jon said.

"Um, no. I mean...uh...I'd be a burden," Gus objected.

"You're not a burden. And it's late and I know that you are tired and you are not leaving this house because you will make yourself feel at home!" Jon said.

Gus smiled a little.

"Aww shucks. Thanks cousin," he said.

"No problem. Did you eat anything or did the kids eat everything from you?" Jon asked.

"I still have some pizza left over. I'll just eat that maybe later or in the morning for breakfast," Gus said.

"Sounds great," Jon said. "You know what? I'm gonna chill with you for the night."

"You two have fun," Adriana said. She gave both Jon and Gus a kiss goodnight.

"Night," she said.

"Night," Gus and Jon said.

"Cousin, aren't you going to change out of your clothes?" Gus asked Jon.

"Nope."

"Okay then. How was the date?"

"Great. I want to eat Adriana up tonight though. She looked so beautiful."

"She sure did. Cousin Adriana always looked beautiful. She's just a beautiful lady. I'm glad that you two are married."

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome. You two got married in Japan right?"

"Yup."

"Don't be mad at me but I was looking through your photo album."

"That's fine. It's just something me and Adriana put together."

"You guys sure did do a lot of things together. Glad I was able to create some memories with you guys."

"Me too. Man, you did break me out of my shell when I first arrived here. I just didn't want to be really be near anyone. Until you came along and changed my life for the better."

"I know. Um...I also heard that your real dad wasn't a good man. What did that idiot do to you?"

"Let's just say that he was a dick to me when I was little. And he tried to hurt Adriana while she was pregnant with the twins. He told her that he could take care of her. That if I was dead, he would've had her. The fucker got mad at my birth mom because she didn't abort me."

"Fuckass."

"I know. I killed him."

Gus eyes got wide.

"Since you're a police officer, was that...legal?"

"I guess...I don't abuse my power like most police officers but my wife was in danger and my children too. That messed Adriana up to the point where she was having pains in her stomach. It was crazy."

"Man, I can't imagine how painful that is. That's why my heart goes out to all of the women who have to deal with periods, menopause, childbirth, and anything else! So much pain they go through, you know? I wonder how Adriana handled having the kids?"

"When she was pregnant with J.J., everything was fine. She did try to kill me in the delivery room but she's always tried to do that. With the twins, she had problems here and there but nothing too bad. With Jasmine, the ublical cord got wrapped around her neck..."

Jon stopped for a second and quickly regained his composure before he continued.

"Um...when the doctors told me...that Adriana was going to need to get an emergency c-section...I was so damn scared. In the last few months of her pregnancy, she told me that Jasmine was the last baby. She told me she was going to get her tubes tied because she couldn't handle childbirth anymore. I told her I understood but I felt so bad for knocking her up for the third time. I was drunk when I did it. Like a fucking idiot."

"At least you two agreed on Jasmin being the last child. And it's good that the surgery was successful."

"Yes. I honestly thought I was going to lose Jasmine. And Adriana too. Many nights she would be up crying because she was in so much pain. I would always find myself rushing home from work to be with her. I couldn't even focus ON my work because I was so damn worried about her."

"I've worried about you guys too. And the kids. Whenever I would hear Nonna said that something was wrong with you two, I always wished I could've hopped on the plane and flew to Ohio to help but...shit happened to me."

"Like you've said before, we're here now. And I'm not going to go anywhere. At all."

"Good. How's Max doing by the way?"

"Better. He got a good roommate and now he's going to college. He decided to stay in Ohio. Good for him."

"That's great. I'm so happy to be with you, Jon. I really am. I just...don't want to be lonely."

"You're not lonely. And don't you ever feel that way."

"I'll try not to."

"No. You will not feel that way at all. You're very helpful"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. To be honest, me and Adriana only wanted two kids. But the second time she got pregnant, we found out that they were twins. So of course we ended up with three. Then Jasmine. My sweet buttercup Jasmine."

"I've always wanted a kid of my own. But my ex cheated on me. But she got cheated on too so that was great. She had absolutely no remorse."

"Stupid. People are stupid."

"Yes they are."

Adriana was sort of listening to Jon and Gus' conversation from the room.

She was extremely glad that Jon wanted to move to Virginia with her.

Things were going good after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay.<strong>


	4. Just Jon and Gus

"Cereal and milk...cereal and milk..." Gus sang to the kids as he fixed them breakfast.

"Cereal and milk! Cereal and milk!" J.J., Aiden, and Maddy sang as well.

"Cereal and milk all the waaaaayyy!" Gus sang.

He gave the children their cereal then tended to Jasmine.

"Okay, little cousin. Time for you to eat," Gus said.

He was feeding her mashed potatoes with gravy. It was the only thing that she was willing to eat. She happily gobbled down the food. Gus tickled her neck and made her squeal with delight.

"Gus!" she said.

"Oh my goodness! Did you just say my name?" Gus said.

"Gus!" Jasmine said again. She started reaching for Gus.

He took her out of her high chair and held her.

"You're pretty healthy. I should bake you for dinner tonight!" Gus said.

Jasmine squinted her eyes at Gus.

"Hey Gus, we should go swimming in our backyard today!" J.J. said.

"That sounds like a great idea. I want to teach baby Jasmine here how to swim," Gus said.

"I'm going to go ask Mommy and Daddy if we can!" Aiden said.

He finished his cereal and slid off of his chair, running to his parents bedroom with a mouth full of cereal. He burst into Adriana and Jon's room and climbed onto his father. He started shaking his father.

"Mmmm!" Aiden said.

"Wha...who...Aiden!" Jon said.

Jon threw his covers off of him and hit Aiden in the face with them. Aiden pulled them out of his face and quickly swallowed his food.

"Swim!" Aiden said.

"I'm gonna swim my belt onto your butt!" Jon said.

"Cousin Gus wants to teach Jasmine how to swim!" Aiden said. "And I wanna beat J.J. in Marco Polo! Morning Mommy!"

"Morning," Adriana said groggily. "Let me make you breakfast..."

"Cousin Gus already fed us!" Aiden said.

"Aiden, why do you keep shaking me?" Jon said.

"Because I like shaking you," Aiden said.

Jon started tickling Aiden. Aiden fell on his back on the bed as Jon got up and kept tickling him. Aiden was extremely ticklish. Which is why Aiden kicked Jon right in the chin.

"Okay! Enough! Go get ready!" Jon said.

Aiden slid off of the bed then ran out of the room.

Adriana got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and slipped out of her nightgown. Jon had followed her and watched as she got undressed.

"Damn," he murmured to himself.

Adriana opened the shower door and stepped right in, closing the door behind her. Jon slowly walked by and looked to see his wife washing herself. Jon was so glad that Gus had built the shower with a glass door.

"So beautiful," he whispered to himself.

Jon went to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He honestly didn't want to brush his teeth. He wanted to hop in the shower with Adriana. The sound of the shower was reassuring. It was getting pretty warm in the bathroom. The steam from the shower hitting Jon. Jon felt like he was in heaven. Boy did he want to hop into the shower and join his wife. The thought kept eating at him and eating at him. Until he just couldn't take it no more. Slamming his toothbrush and the toothpaste down, Jon walked back to the shower.

Adriana saw Jon getting addressed and smirked as he opened the door and hopped into the shower along with her.

"Hello there," she said.

"Hi," Jon said.

He was grinning from ear to ear, his dimple showing.

"I know you want to fuck me right now huh?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my period."

Jon's smile quickly disappeared. He turned and was about to leave the shower until Adriana grabbed his hand.

"I'm only kidding," she said.

"Don't do that again...I was seriously about to go back into the room and cry," Jon said.

"You're so funny. Now shut the fuck up and screw me."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm...I wonder what's holding up Jon and Adriana," Gus said.<p>

He had already gotten the kids ready for the day. But he didn't mind doing this for Jon and Adriana. Even though the two of them were more than able to take care of all four of their children, Gus knew deep down they wanted a break.

"Daddy is probably giving Mommy a lot of love," Maddy said.

"Oh my!" Gus said. "That's...very interesting...I think..."

"One time I went to get my barbie doll from my room and I heard Mommy and Daddy yelling at each other. Mommy was saying "Faster! Faster!" then Daddy said "I'm going as fast as I can!"," Maddy said. "I also heard something break."

Gus simply looked at Maddy as she calmly recalled the event.

"Okay then," Gus said quietly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Gus," Adriana said moments later.

"Huh? Oh! That's fine. It's fine," he said. "I called Marty and Jack. They're going to drop off Tyler and Brie for the day. The kids can finally meet their cousins!"

"I called Jackie as well. The others are on some cruise right now. So she's going to come over and chill for a while," Adriana said. "I'm going to start making some kool aid."

Adriana went into the kitchen and went to the cabinet to get a pitcher. She closed the door and saw Jon standing near the sink. Adriana set the pitcher on the sink.

"You look very beautiful in that sundress. Orange looks great on you," Jon said.

"Why thank you. That wife beater looks nice on you too. But if you do decide that you're going to hit me, I will have no problem in beating your ass as well," Adriana said with a smile.

"No worries. I'm not gonna hit you again. I've felt like shit each time I did it."

"We all do things we are not proud of. But the simple fact that you got help and agreed to move here with me was good."

"I know it was. Look, if I ever fuck up in the future and you can't take being with me for another minute, I will leave. I'm not going to put you through the hell I did in Ohio."

"I'm not leaving you. Why do you think me leaving you or getting away from you is going to solve everything?"

"I know that we told each other that nothing was going to tear us apart. But Adriana, if I do start acting like a douchebag, you don't have to stay with me."

"I'm staying with you no matter what. Why are you saying all of this in the first place?"

"Because of that dream I had last night. Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"I dreamt that I...I..."

Jon's eyes started filling with tears. He ran a hand through his curly hair.

Adriana simply remained quiet and waited for Jon to continue.

"I just had a really bad dream last night. I just dreamt that I was just alone. No one wanted to be near me. You had taken the kids and left."

Adriana placed a hand on Jon's face.

"I'm not going anywhere. If you need to lay down, you can. Me and Gus will have everything under control."

"Alright. Don't destroy the pool."

"We won't."

* * *

><p>Jon was drawing when he heard a knock on his door.<p>

"Come in."

Gus opened the door and peeked into the room.

"Hey, Jon. Adriana told me that you were cooling off for a minute. Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm alright. You guys having fun?"

"Yeah. Jackie is here by the way."

"I will...go meet her soon. I want to finish this drawing first."

"Can I see what you're drawing?"

"Sure. Come join me."

Gus went into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Jon.

"What are you drawing?"

"I'm just drawing a big sad face. The dream I had last night wasn't good. Sometimes I have nightmares here and there."

"Is it because of your time in the Army?"

"Maybe."

Jon stopped drawing and looked at Gus.

"I regret going in."

"I know this might sound stupid, but why do you regret it?"

"I honestly feel like I'm a different person. Adriana lost some of her memory but she's doing fine. Now she remembers damn near everything. But me? I'm still fucked up. It's tough to say but it's true. I hated having to watch my back every second out of fear. I wasn't used to that. There was plenty of times I put a gun in my mouth and was close to pulling the trigger."

"What stopped you?"

"Samuel. My best friend. I loved that man like he was my brother."

"Did he die?"

"Unfortunately. Shot right in front of me. We were simply chatting and keeping post. Until a sniper got to him. For the longest time I blamed myself for his death. A lot of nights I spent crying. And I became more suicidal. I saw a few other people get killed. I almost died. Luckily I escaped capture."

"What made you join in the first place again?"

"I honestly didn't know what to do with my life. I was fresh out of high school. Honestly, I didn't want to make it seem like I was so in love with Adriana that I couldn't focus on what I was going to do after school. Adriana had started college. I was so proud of her. I still am."

"I'm proud of you too. Your bravery and courage to serve in the military is the reason why I am here today. Thank you, Jon."

"You're welcome."

"No problem. So what made you decide to become a police officer? Sorry for asking all of the questions."

"No, it's alright. It's very helpful. I became a police officer because I wanted to help people and jail the bad guys. I'm not like most officers. I believe in fairness and equality."

"That's good. I'm so glad that you and Adriana got married. You guys have a beautiful family and I love my little cousins very much. Oh, and Maddy has a good memory."

"What happened?"

"She recalled you and Adriana...having sex. Said that Adriana was telling you to go faster and you told her that you were going as fast as you can. And something broke."

"Oh. There's been times where the kids have walked in on us. I swear. Those kids. I still love all of them."

"Me too. Hey, when are you and Adriana leaving for Venice?"

"Next month actually. Nonna accidently bought us tickets for England. We told her England was fine but she wants me and Adriana to go to Italy. So she booked a flight for next month. She forgot that we needed time to settle in. Oh, Nonna."

"If it were up to Nonna, everyone would be eating ravioli all day."

"I do like ravioli though. I'm not gonna lie."

"Remember the time Marty didn't want to eat and Nonna spanked him?"

"Man, he was pouting in the corner all day. He was such a weenie though. Not gonna lie."

"He's still a weenie now. But at least he has a woman and a child like Jack. Man, my last girl dumped me like I was nothing! I still can't believe that."

"Don't worry. I'll help you find someone."

"Well, there's this girl who works at Denny's that I really like. I went to school with her. Her name is Beatrix. Very beautiful lady. Sometimes I talk to her when I go to Denny's."

"Do you know what days she work?"

"Usually weekends."

"I'm taking you there for brunch on Saturday."

"Jon! No! That's the time her shift starts!"

"I'm still taking you."

"Jon!"

"Not listening."

Jon grabbed his sketchpad and started drawing again.

"You know what? I'm gonna draw you. Hehehehe."

"Jon, you haven't changed one bit! You're still the humorous cousin I grew up with. And that's why I still love you."

"Love you too man. Now, once I'm done with this picture, we shall go join the rest of the family, yes?"

"Sure. I like seeing you draw by the way. You draw better than me!"

"I guess it's a gift. I'll teach you how to draw. At Denny's."

"Jon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Denny's it is.<strong>


	5. Gus Gets Beatrix's Number

"I'm not going out there. She's going to see me. I am a wreck. Jonathan, I am going to beat you up when we get home!" Gus said.

Gus was pacing back and forth in the bathroom at in the restaurant.

"You are overreacting. You are going to go back out there and you are going to enjoy yourself!" Jon said.

"I'm nervous! I'm gonna kick your ass for this!" Gus said, shaking his fist.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your ass back out there now," Jon said.

Jon pushed Gus out of the bathroom and pushed him back to their table. Jon sort of had to force Gus to sit down. Jon scooted into the seat after Gus to make sure he didn't get up.

"You are going to speak to her. Oh look, I think she's our waiter!" Jon said.

"Oh my Buddha!" Gus said.

A elegant woman with a red pixie cut made her way to their table. She had the prettiest green eyes and was a hefty girl. But very curvacious and beautiful, nonetheless. She greeted them with a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Beatrix. I'll be your waiter for this evening. Oh, hi Gus!"

Gus was trying his hardest not to turn red.

"Hi Beatrix," he said.

"He's told me so much about you! I'm his cousin Jon from Ohio. I moved here about a week ago and already I'm loving it. My cousin Gus wants to ask you out on a date but he's too afraid to say anything to you," Jon said.

"I'd love to go out on a date with you, Gus," Beatrix said.

"Really?" Gus said.

"Sure! I see you come here all of the time and I've always wanted to ask you out but I never had the courage! I'll give you my cell number," Beatrix said. She scribbled it down on her pad and ripped the paper off of it. She handed it to Gus who happily accepted it.

"Th...thanks," Gus said.

"No problem. I'm going to get you two strawberry banana smoothies on me," Beatrix said.

"Thank you kindly," Jon said.

Beatrix walked away to get them their drinks.

Jon looked at his cousin with a sly grin. Gus looked right back at him.

"You don't have to thank me now but you will thank me later," Jon said.

"Oh I'll thank you alright!" Gus said. "But on a serious note, thank you. I've been too chicken shit to do anything."

"Well, that's why I am here," Jon said.

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you played matchmaker today huh?" Adriana said.<p>

"Yup," Jon said.

He was laying his head on top of Adriana's stomach. Adriana gradually ran her fingers through Jon's curly hair.

"I remember a few times Gus invited her over when we were younger. Those two have been really good friends for a long time. Just like me and you," Adriana said.

"Friends to lovers," Jon said.

"Lovers indeed," Adriana said.

Jon got up and layed between Adriana's legs.

Adriana's blue eyes met Jon's. Adriana tangled her fingers into Jon's hair and pulled his face down, his lips smashing against hers.

Jon stuck his tongue into Adriana's mouth, which she gladly welcomed. Her hands trailed down Jon's back and landed right on his ass. She squeezed his buns and grinned to herself.

Jon broke their kiss and looked at her.

"Squishy," Adriana said.

"Returning the favor I see!" Jon said.

"Yup," Adriana said, giggling. "You know, I still remember you getting drunk and getting me pregnant with Jasmine."

"Adriana, I swear that I helped you concieve the baby out of love," Jon said.

"I know you did. But you were so damn drunk when you did it."

"And I was horny as well."

"Oh, I know."

"I haven't shown you the pictures I drew of you when you were pregnant. I have another sketchbook that I never showed you. Every month I drew a picture of you."

"You did? I would like to see."

Jon got off of Adriana and went to his dresser. He opened the bottom drawer and pulled out his sketchbook. He closed the drawer with his foot and walked back to the bed. He layed down beside Adriana and flipped the book open. He handed her the book.

Adriana was amazed at how detailed Jon was. Jon had drawn the kids inside of Adriana, showing them resting soundly in their mother's womb. He was also good at coloring as well.

"This is beautiful," Adriana whispered.

"I started with you being pregnant with J.J. first, then the twins then Jasmine," Jon said.

"Just curious, why did you specifically color my stomach and not anything else?"

"I only colored your stomach because that's where the kids were. Red means that you were in pain, yellow meant that you were happy, and blue means that you were calm."

"Didn't I try to hit you with a pot or something?"

"Yes you did. I drew you holding a pot while you were pregnant with Jasmine."

Jon flipped through the pages in the sketchbook and showed Adriana the picture he drew of her indeed holding a pot in her hand while pregnant with Jasmine. Jon drew a speech bubble next to Adriana's head and had written the word "Fucker!" on the inside.

"And I said that too huh?"

"Yup. It was a pretty funny day."

_**Flashback, when Adriana was pregnant with Jasmine:**_

_"Jon, get in here and eat!" Adriana called out to her husband._

_Jon slowly walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table._

_"Mommy's mad," Aiden said._

_"I know," Jon said._

_Adriana brought Jon his food. She slammed the plate in front of him and stared at him. Good thing the plate didn't break._

_"It looks good, Adriana," Jon said._

_Jon picked up and his fork and started eating. Adriana kept looking at him._

_"You should sit down and eat," Jon said._

_"Are you telling me what to do?" Adriana said._

_"No-" Jon started._

_Adriana had went and grabbed the pot that she finished washing out. She came back over to Jon and swung at him. Jon quickly got up and grabbed the pot and yanked it from her._

_"Fucker," she mumbled._

_She left the kitchen and went back to the room._

_As soon as Adriana closed the door, the baby kicked._

_"Oh!" she said._

_She held her stomach with her left hand and held the doorknob with her other hand. The baby kicked again and again. Adriana started crying. She managed to walk to the bed and laid on her side. She held onto her stomach and cried as she writhed in pain._

_Adriana lost track of time and almost didn't hear Jon coming in. _

_Jon saw Adriana laying on the bed, caressing her stomach. He quickly went to check on her._

_"Adriana," Jon said. "Adriana."_

_Adriana weakly looked up at Jon._

_"It hurts..." she said through tears. "AAAHHH!"_

_Jon honestly didn't know what to do. Adriana was writhing in pain on the bed. Jon wasn't sure whether or not to touch her. She might try to tear his arm off._

_"Take me to the hospital now!" Adriana said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"I felt very bad for getting you pregnant for a fourth time," Jon said. "And that was also the night you had her. But I'm still glad Jasmine is here. I wouldn't trade my children for anything in the world. And I definitely wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. I drew these pictures because I wanted to remind myself that you're a strong woman who gave me beautiful children and a wonderful life."

"You're such a gem," Adriana said.

"I know I am. You can have the book," Jon said. "I'm glad I did get back into drawing. I did get the number for the therapist here. The therapist that...Jill...knows."

Her name always left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Relax. It's a guy right?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's good! You know Jill dated Luke. She was the woman he cheated on me with."

"Get the fuck outta here!"

"Nope."

"I am so damn glad we left Ohio."

"Me too. Oh, when do you and Gus start work?"

"Wednesday. Poor guy. I'm going to visit him tomorrow."

"I want to make sure he's always okay. He's usually to himself a lot."

"His stupid ass landlord is giving him a hard time. He deserves so much better. I really hope Beatrix makes him happy. He glows everytime he talks about her."

"If they get married, I am going to explode into a million pieces out of excitment."

"Yup. Good ol' Gus. I get along with everyone in the family but Gus is my main guy. I can talk to him for hours about everything and anything. I clicked with him instantly when we were little."

"And you two were always cute. I remember when you and him brought worms in the house and you guys were trying to hide them from Mom. Which is ironic because you always scold the kids for bringing worms into the house!"

"I just want the house clean is all."

"Yeah, okay."

"It's true!"

"Well, I want you to visit Gus and make sure he's alright."

"Will do."

"Jackie is coming over again."

"Jackie. She was such a badass when we were little. So damn mean to me. Wouldn't let me see you whenever you guys hung out."

"Well, you know how she is. Just like Gus is your favorite cousin, I'm her favorite cousin. She's not the jealous type but she likes hanging out with me."

"I'm gonna kick her in the ass."

"Then I'm going to kick you in your ass."

"Oh go to sleep."

Adriana smacked Jon upside his head.


	6. Jackie, the Nosy One

"How's married life for you?" Jackie said.

Jackie and Adriana were sitting on the swing on the porch watching the children play in the front yard. Jackie was holding Jasmine who was fast asleep.

"Good," Adriana said.

"You sure?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Adriana said.

"I was just asking," Jackie said.

"What is it, Jackie?" Adriana said.

"It's nothing."

"It's something. I know you. Now what is it?"

"It's Jon. Is he treating you right?"

"Yes he is. Why wouldn't he?"

"You know how some men are nowadays."

"Jackie, hush. I've known Jon for over two damn decades. If he was an asshole, I would've left him long ago."

"What's the scar from then?" Jackie said, motioning towards Adriana's chest.

There was a visible scar on the left side of her chest. He sundress was partially covering it up but it was still visible.

"I honestly forgot. It happened when I was little. Jeez, are you over here to monitor what goes on here?"

"I just want you to be happy is all."

"I'm happy. I'm very happy."

"Are you sure or are you lying to me?"

"The hell!? Did I not just tell you I'm happy!?"

"Is Jon abusing you? I overheard Aunt Gwen talking to Nonna about how you and Jon would fight back in Ohio."

"So you assume that he's abusing me because we would got into fights with each other? And you assumed that he gave me this scar?"

"Maybe."

"What the hell is wrong with you Jackie?"

"Look, I love you a lot alright? You need to be careful. Some people who go into the military don't ever come out the same again."

"Jon has gotten help. And he hasn't really changed much. I still love him."

Jackie simply didn't say anything. She looked straight ahead and watched the kids play. Adriana wasn't going to this drop though.

"Okay, spill it. Do you hate Jon or something?"

"No. I don't."

"Well, you sure don't talk about him in a nice way. You didn't even want to say hi to him the other day!"

"It's nothing. You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do know what I am talking about. You don't want me and Jon together, do you?"

"Hasn't he beaten on you before?"

"No. There has been times where he's lost his cool here and there. That's it. And most of the time I've started things. Mainly because of postpatrum depression."

"From having the kids! He just screwed you whenever he felt horny and blew up your stomach!"

"Jackie, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I know exactly what I am talking about! Adriana, you suffered from postpatrum depression! Having kids is no joke!"

"Don't you think I know that!? I did have four kids you know!"

"Yeah, I can see that! If Jon was considerate, he would've have impregnated you so many times. I mean, the second time you got pregnant of course you ended up having two babies but still! That shit is still hard for a woman! I honestly don't know how you put up with this. Like hell am I going to let my husband fuck me and have me pregnant with four children."

"Shut the fuck up."

Jackie looked at her cousin as if Adriana had no right to say what she did.

But Adriana had every right to save what she just did.

"I don't know what your probably is with Jon, but he's been very good to me. I love that man very much. I love him with all of my fucking heart."

Adriana's chin started trembling. She was trying her hardest not to cry out in frustration. Deep down, she really hated for anyone to talk bad about Jon. Especially if they did not know what the fuck they were talking about. Adriana wanted to smack the hell out of Jackie.

"You don't know the hell me and him have been through. How many nights I went to sleep crying. How many nights he went to bed crying. We both have done things we aren't proud of. Hell, I even hit J.J. one time out of frustration towards Jon."

"I'm not saying I dislike Jon. It's just that...you don't need to be with him if he makes you feel like shit."

"Shut up, Jackie. Hand me my baby."

Jackie gave Jasmine to Adriana who then stormed into the house with the baby.

Adriana laid the baby in her crib and immediately went to call Jon.

Jon felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket and whipped it out.

"Hello my darling," he said.

"You better get the fuck over here now!" Adriana said.

With this, she hung up.

"Shit," Jon said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I need to check on Adriana because she's pissed."

"Oh dear."

* * *

><p>Jon and Gus got to the house just in time to see Jackie on the front porch watching the children play. Jon immediately knew Jackie had pissed Adriana off.<p>

Jon walked up onto the porch and saw Jackie fuming.

"Hi," Jon said. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Adriana's pissed at me," Jackie said.

Jon went inside the house and saw Adriana folding clothes and watching t.v.

He sat next to her on the couch. She knew he was there but she was so irritated so kept folding clothes.

"You don't have to say anything. Gus already told me."

"I swear I wanted to choke her."

"No need. Just calm down and relax."

Adriana stopped folding laundry and looked at her husband.

"Jackie doesn't like you," Adriana said quietly. "And I got so upset at her..."

"It's okay."

"No it's not."

"It is."

Jon got up and went outside on the porch. He gave Gus some money to take the children out for the entire day. Gus had to almost drag Jackie off of the porch. She didn't want to leave Adriana alone with Jon. Boy did she need help.

As soon as everyone was gone, Jon closed the door and locked it.

Jon turned and was shocked to see that Adriana changed quickly into one of Jon's white t-shirts. She wasn't wearing any pants either. She grabbed the clothes that she folded and went to put them away.

"I'm still mad at her!" she called out to Jon.

"Look, I know she hates me. That's nothing new."

"She thinks you're abusing me."

Jon slightly shook his head.

"Abusing you?"

"Yes. She thought that the scar on my chest came from you. I don't even remember how it got there! All I know is that it's been there forever."

"Mom was cooking something on the stove and we were playing around in the kitchen. We ran into the stove and the pot fell over. Luckily most of the oil fell on the ground but a little did get on you. I was so scared."

"That's weird. I don't remember."

"Mom was livid. But she was freaking out at the same time too."

"Hey, didn't Mom spank you when you were stole cookies from the cookie jar after she told you not to?"

"Damn, I hated getting ass whoopin's from her."

"It was always hilarious."

Adriana giggled.

"No, it wasn't," Jon said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July, 1992:<strong>_

_Jon looked back over his shoulder twice as he reached into the cookie jar to get the delicious sugar cookies that he was craving all day. He pulled out five and started eating them. He was so focused on eating the cookies he didn't notice that his mother had caught him._

_"Jonathan!"_

_Jon turned around and saw his mother standing right behind him. He dropped the cookies on the ground and tried to run but his mother caught him and hit his butt with her hand a few times._

_"Mama!" _

_Jon slid to the ground and tried pulling away from his mother. But she kept a grip on him._

_"What did I tell you about getting those cookies?"_

_His mother smacked his butt a few more times before bringing him to his feet._

_"I said you can eat the cookies after dinner!"_

_"I'm hungry!" Jon said._

_Mrs. Germanotta sighed and got Jon another cookie from the jar. She handed it to him and watched as he gobbled it up._

_"I'm going to have to stock up on more food when you get older. And good grief, I'm going to have to buy you new shoes too!"_

_"I'm growing, Mama," Jon said._

_He hugged his mother with a smile on his face._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon and Adriana were taking a nap in their room. Jon had managed to keep Adriana's mind off of Jackie. Like hell were they going to let someone interfere with their relationship again.

Gus had dropped Jackie off at home because he was definitely tired of her shit. He brought the kids back home and went to find his cousins. Gus knocked on the door to see if Jon and Adriana were in their room. Jon quickly got up and opened the door to greet Gus.

"Hey," Jon said. He closed the door behind him. "How did it go?"

Gus simply shook his head.

"Something's wrong with her," Jon said.

"I know. How's Adriana?"

"Good. Asleep for now. How are things going with you and Beatrix?"

"Good, actually. She invited me to dinner on Wednesday. Oh damn."

"Don't worry. The entire day is going to go great. Believe me."

And they were going to indeed have an adventure.


	7. Gus' New Job and Date with Beatrix

Jon was assigned to training Gus for his first day. He was Gus' field training officer. Jon decided that he was going to put Gus behind the wheel and show him the ropes of how everything worked. Never in his life would he have thought that Gus would be interested in working on the police force. Jon had confidence in his cousin but Gus wasn't the type to be mean and gritty with people. Jon on the other hand knew all too well about being mean and gritty with people. Jon knew Gus could handle himself if the wrong person pissed him off though. Plenty of times Gus had lost his cool and had hurt someone bad. Hopefully things would go smooth today. Gus had a date with Beatrix later that night. Like hell was he going to miss it. But right now, business before pleasure.

Jon was amazed at how friendly the other cops in the office were to Gus. Usually when a newcomer was in the building, no one really payed any attention to him. But Gus got acquainted with quite a few people with no problem. Even the boss. Gus just had that kind spirit about him that drew people towards him. Unfortunately, some people take advantage and just treat him like shit. Jon really hoped Beatriz was going to treat Gus right. He was slowly getting back on his feet after being layed off from his other job. Well, his ex would always take his car and would be gone for days at a time, causing him to miss work and ultimately get fired. What a bitch she was. Gus was moving onto something better. He never asked for much. Just to be with his family and simply to be happy. Ever since Jon and Adriana came back, he's been more than happy. He was so happy that he was chatty during the entire training process with Jon. Jon loved listening to Gus talk and talk and talk. Some might tell him to shut up. Not Jon. Jon could listen to Gus talk all day. He enjoyed being around Gus when he was little. The two of them were inseparable. Just like him and Adriana. And Samuel.

Jon's mind drifted to Samuel. All of the laughs and stuff that they shared too. Until Samuel was taken away from him in an instant. It still hurt Jon to think about it but there was nothing he could do about it. This made Jon really appreciate his family more.

"Man, everything looks the same here," Jon said. "Only a few things have changed."

"Yup. Hey, sorry about Jackie," Gus said. "She overheard Aunt Gwen was talking to Nonna about the problems you and Adriana were going through. I wasn't trying to be nosy myself but I did overhear them sometimes."

"She thinks she knows every damn thing and she doesn't know her ass from a hole in the ground," Jon said.

"I know she can be an idiot at times. She's just mad because her husband divorced her ass. And I don't blame him either," Gus said.

He almost missed a turn and quickly turned the car to the right. He hit the curb and drove on it for a second before getting back on the road.

"She is a hot mess," Jon said.

"Sorry about hitting that curb."

"It's fine."

"She honestly thinks it's your fault that you and Adriana are having problems. And apparently it's your fault that Adriana suffered from depression after having the children. I can't believe her. Then again she's never had children so she doesn't quite understand."

"When Adriana told me that Jasmine was going to be our last child, I immediately agreed with her. Jasmine gave her the blues when Adriana was pregnant with her. Adriana would cry so much. She never really cried when she was pregnant with J.J. and the twins. Honestly, I still can't believe I was drunk when I got Adriana pregnant with Jasmine. I was being stupid as hell. But like I said before, I wouldn't trade my family in for the world."

"I'm still glad you're here. You've been a great cousin and a great person. Thank you for helping me find work. I can finally put food in my house."

"Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell me you've been starving at your house for the last few days?"

Gus fell silent.

"Gus, you can talk to me."

Gus still didn't say anything.

Jon quickly dropped the subject but definitely didn't forget about it. Gus didn't want to admit that he was indeed going to bed hungry many nights because he didn't want to burden his cousin with extra worries. But like hell was Jon going to let Gus go hungry for another night.

"These are nice houses," Gus murmured to himself.

They were driving past beautiful houses that had just been built.

"I would love to live in that house. Look at how beautiful it is!" Gus said.

"It is nice," Jon said.

And that was the house that Jon was going to get for Gus. But he wasn't going to tell him that.

* * *

><p>Gus was panicking about how he looked and how smelled after work. He took a shower and still felt dirty for some reason. Gus' head was about to explode.<p>

He nervously knocked on the front door of Beatrix's house.

Gus had bought her flowers and honestly wanted to hide behind them but couldn't.

Beatrix opened the door and saw Gus standing right there.

"Hi Gus! Come on in," she said.

Gus stepped into her home and quickly handed her the flowers.

"For you," he said.

"Oh! Roses! My favorite! Thank you so much! You're so kind," Beatrix said.

She gave Gus a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to put these in my vase on the dining table. I just finished making dinner. I'm going to make our plates right now."

Gus walked to the dining room table with Beatrix and quickly sat down.

"Smells good," he nervously said.

"I made BBQ chicken with mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables," Beatrix said, placing the roses in the vase.

"Sounds great," Gus said.

"I hope it is. I don't think I'm that good of a cook."

"Ah, you're being too hard on yourself. You know what? I'll make your plate."

"No, you don't have to," Beatrix said.

"I insist," Gus said.

He went into the kitchen and washed his hands at the sink. Beatrix already had two plates out on the counter with the forks.

Beatrix went to wash her hands in the bathroom and came back to see Gus placing the food on the table.

"Wow. You're pretty fast! You must be very hungry," she said.

"A little," Gus said.

Gus pulled out Beatrix's seat and helped her get comfortable.

"You okay?" Gus asked.

"Yup. Thank you again," Beatrix said.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me to dinner," Gus said.

He sat down and started eating.

'Damn, this food is good,' Gus thought to himself.

Beatrix noticed that Gus was cleaning his plate rather quickly.

'Damn, I hope he remembers to chew his food,' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"I wonder how Gus is doing," Jon said.<p>

He was taking a bubble bath with Adriana.

"Just fine. How did it go today?"

"He did pretty good. I don't think he has food at his house. I'm going to go buy him some tomorrow."

"I wonder why he never said anything."

"He doesn't want to be a burden. But I'm going to help him. He deserves it."

* * *

><p>"My cousin got me a job on the police force. I, um, was out of work for some time. N-not because I was lazy. It was because...my ex would take my car and leave me stranded at home. One day I woke up and got a phone call from my boss saying how I was fired."<p>

"This girl sounds like...shit. Excuse my French."

"That's alright."

Gus finished drinking his apple juice.

"Dinner was really good tonight," Gus said.

"I am surprised that you liked it! But thanks anyway," Beatrix said. "My ex said my food was cooking."

"Both of our exes are assholes I take it?" Gus said.

"Pretty much!"

"Good thing we are friends. You're such a great person," Gus said.

"Aww, you're such a sweet person yourself," Beatrix said.

Gus blushed.

"Th-thanks."

He lost track of time and unfortunately had to go home to get up work the next day.

"Oh damn," he muttered to himself. "I have to go."

Beatrix walked Gus to the front door.

"It was good seeing you. Thanks for stopping by," she said.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner," Gus said.

"No problem," Beatrix said.

She gave Gus a goodnight kiss on his cheek. He gave her one back.

"Thanks again. Thanks for everything," Gus said.

"No problem," Beatrix said.

She watched as Gus walked to his car and got in. He turned on the engine, reversed out of her driveway, and drove off.

* * *

><p>Jon was anxiously waiting for Gus to text him to tell him how the date went. Jon finally heard his phone vibrate and immediately looked at it:<p>

_"The date was amazing!"_

Jon quickly texted back:

_"I told you it would go just fine!"_

_"I know. Thanks again cousin :) Thanks to you, I now the courage to talk to Beatrix without turning bright red."_

_"I told you everything would work out fine. If there's anything else you need, I'm just a phone call away. Now, get some sleep so you can be well rested for tomorrow."_

_"Will do. Night Jon."_

_"Night Gus."_

Jon placed his phone back on the charger and rested his head on his pillow. He was about to drift off to sleep until he heard the door burst open.

J.J. came running into the room and hopped on Jon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"What in the hell!?" Jon said.

Adriana was woken up and turned on her light.

"Mommy! Daddy! I had a bad dream!" J.J. said.

"What was it?" Adriana asked.

"I was called on to read and the words looked all weird to me. And I couldn't read them and all of my classmates laughed at me," J.J. said. "I don't want to go to school anymore. I'm too stupid."

"No, you're not stupid," Adriana said.

"I am," J.J. said. "I'm the only one in the entire world who thinks that letters are backwards."

"You're not the only one who have dyslexia in this universe," Jon said.

"I don't?"

"Nope," Jon said. "Come lay next to me."

Jon pushed back the covers and let J.J. slide under them. Jon pulled the covers back over the both of them. Adriana got up and closed the door.

"I know reading is going to be tough for you but I want you to know that you are not dumb and you are not stupid. You're a very bright and smart. Just because you have dyslexia doesn't mean that you are not capable of learning. And if anyone messes with you again, I'm going to fuck them up."

"Jonathan!" Adriana said. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.

"What?"

"Don't cuss in front of the children."

"Sorry. Like I said, I'm going to fuck them up."

"Jonathan!"

"I. Am. Going. To. Fuck. Them. Up," Jon repeated.

Adriana gave Jon a scowl. He simply raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"When the children start walking around here swearing, you're to blame. Now J.J., before your father started cussing, he did make a good point. You are smart and you will go far in life. Just remember that we love you very much."

"Thanks Mommy."

J.J. gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Daddy."

J.J. then gave his father a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome," Jon said.

"Alright. Goodnight," Adriana said.

"Night," Jon said.

"Night," J.J. said.

Adriana turned off her light.

During the night, J.J. slept wildly. Every time he would stretch he would kick his mother in her butt. He'd punch Jon right in the jaw, elbow him in his sides, and even kick him too.

But they all had a good night's rest which is all that mattered.


	8. Jackie Is An Ass

Jon was watching the children while Adriana had gone to the store. When she got back, he would go and get Gus. At least he was still loved by everyone else. The twins were in the living room coloring in their coloring books. They were showing Jasmine different colors and were teaching her how to say them.

"Jasmine, this is blue," Aiden said.

Jasmine simply smiled and drooled.

"Can you say blue?" Aiden asked.

"Boo!" Jasmine said.

"No, not boo! Blue!" Aiden said.

Jasmine got on her feet and walked to Aiden.

"Show her the colors in the book," Maddy said. "Can you say yellow, Jasmine?" Maddy held up her coloring book and showed the baby.

Jasmine looked at the book and smiled again.

"Lo," she said.

"Close enough," Maddy said.

J.J. was asleep in his father's recliner chair.

Jon was in the kitchen washing dishes when he heard the doorbell ring.

Maddy got up and went to see who it was. Since they had a screen door, it was easy to see who was at the door. She saw that it was her cousin Jackie. Maddy unlocked the screen and opened it.

"Hi cousin Jackie!" Maddy said.

When Jon heard Maddy say Jackie's name, he tensed up.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself.

He really didn't feel like dealing with Jackie's shit today. He stopped washing dishes and dried his hands off with a paper towel and went to the front door.

"Are you alone?" Jackie asked.

"No, she isn't," Jon said. "Go back and play with your brother and sister."

Maddy did what her father asked of her.

Jon stepped outside and closed the screen door.

"Adriana will be back," Jon said. "I did not abandon my kids, okay? I'm right in the kitchen, washing dishes."

"That's...good," Jackie said.

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you. But what do you want? I know you hate me," Jon said.

"I don't."

"You do too. You don't have to admit it, but you hate me."

"I don't hate you. I just..."

"You told your own cousin, who is also my wife, that I wasn't good enough for her. You had the nerve to talk all that ying yang about me impregnating her so many times. Last time I checked you weren't there when we concieved nor were you there when she had the children."

"You were drunk when you got her pregnant with Jasmine!"

Jon was really trying his hardest not to dropkick Jackie.

"Jackie...I am well aware that I got my wife pregnant while I was drunk. She was tipsy too but I was pissy tail drunk. Now, with that being said, we still welcome a beautiful baby girl into the world. And also, I got her pregnant with the twins when we made up after being separated. So, yes, we did concieve under different circumstances but we have a beautiful family. You do not pay our bills nor do you put food in our house and keep a roof over our head. You do not have to worry about your child bursting in on you while you asleep and hopping on you to make them Eggo Waffles for breakast. So you need to mind your business."

"How can I mind my business when you've put your hands on her before? I honestly think you got a few screws loose from the Army."

"I am perfectly fine. You're the one with the fucked up mindset, thinking you know every damn thing and you don't know shit."

"I know that you can go crazy. Yeah, I've heard Nonna and Aunt Gwen talking before about you guys when you two were living in Ohio."

"Mom was talking to Nonna to get advice on how to handle things regarding me and Adriana. And Nonna wants you to stay the hell out of our business. I talked to her today over the phone. You really need to sit down somewhere."

"If you're hitting her-"

"Shut up! Adriana would start some of the fights and start swinging on me too, okay?"

"I don't think you're mentally stable to take care of your children."

"Jackie, you need to leave," Jon said.

He opened the screen and tried to close it but Jackie pulled it right back open.

"I'm not leaving," she said.

Jon's patience was now gone.

"Leave!" he said loudly.

The kids stopped playing and turned their attention to their father and cousin.

"No!" Jackie said. "The kids don't need to be around you! You may end up killing Adriana and the kids as well one day! You may just lose your shit one day and go berzerk! You should've just killed yourself while you were in the Army!"

"Son of a..." Jon said.

It took everything in Jon not to strangle the bitch.

Jon went into his room and dialed his grandmother's number.

She picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Nonna, please get over here. Jackie is over here starting shit with me. Sorry, starting stuff. I'm about to kill her."

"I'm on my way."

Minutes later Nonna and Mrs. Germanotta had pulled into the driveway. The two of them got out of the car and went to the house. Nonna walked in and found Jackie sitting on the couch next to J.J.

"Grandma!" the kids said.

They all hugged Mrs. Germanotta then hugged Nonna.

"Nonna-" Jackie started.

"Shut up," she said. "You need to go."

"But Nonna-"

"Go!" she said.

Jackie reluctantly left the house.

Mrs. Germanotta and Nonna stayed with Jon and the kids until Adriana came home.

* * *

><p>Jon was on the swing set on the porch. It was pretty late. About eleven or something. He just wanted to have some time to himself to gather his thoughts. Then again, he needed someone to talk to.<p>

"Jon?"

Nonna was searching for him.

"Out here," he said.

Nonna opened the screen and saw Jon sitting outside.

"Aren't you tired?" she asked.

"A little. I'm just out here thinking," Jon said.

Nonna stepped out of the house and went to sit next to Jon.

"Now, I hope you're not letting Jackie's words get to you," she said.

"No ma'am. But I am thinking about whether or not I'm a good father. A good son. A good person overall."

"When Gwen first brought you here, I fell in love with you immediately. I'm glad that you met Adriana. I'm glad that you're apart of this family. So many memories. Like the time I heard you and Adriana having sex in the tent you guys put up in the backyard that one summer. I think the heat got to you guys."

Jon was baffled at what he was hearing.

"Nonna...you heard us?"

"Yes I did."

"Well I be damned."

"I'm not going to lie, you two were pretty damn horny when you were teenagers! But that's the process of growing up."

"We honestly thought that you were asleep."

"I was for a little while. I woke up, went to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of milk, and noticed the backdoor was unlocked. I opened it to see if anyone was in the backyard, and I heard you two in your tent. Oh, and you two had a flashlight on so I could definitely see you guys. So, yup. Now, I didn't stand there and watch you guys. But I did know that you two had sex. I didn't tell your mother though."

"I'm surprised that you didn't get mad."

"Why would I get mad? You two were teenagers, you guys were using condoms at all times, and you two were good kids. Now, except for that one time when your mom thought you got Adriana pregnant, you guys were always careful."

"I see."

"Despite your rough upbringing at first, you turned out just fine."

"Yeah. I murdered my...father...after he tried to hurt Adriana. Adriana is the love of my life."

"I can tell. The spark in your eyes when you talk about her. You're a terrific grandson."

Jon smiled.

"Who has nice dimples!"

"Nonna!"

"Come on back inside," she said.

She got up and went to the front door. Jon followed her inside of the house.

"You need some rest dimpleface," she said.

"I really hate being called that," Jon muttered to himself.

"And that is what we are all going to keep calling you too. Goodnight!" Nonna said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>August, 2002:<strong>_

_"We have to be quiet," Adriana whispered to Jon._

_Jon was focused on unwrapping the condom and really didn't hear her._

_"Did you hear me?"_

_"Mmhm."_

_"You didn't."_

_"I did."_

_Jon slipped the condom on and carefully slid into her. She gasped at the sudden instrusion._

_"Jon, be careful!" Adriana said._

_Jon started pumping in and out of Adriana with ease. _

_"Shit!" she said._

_"You have to be quiet!" Jon said. "Ah...shit."_

_"How can I...be quiet...when this feels so damn good..."_

_What they didn't know was that Nonna had caught them having sex in the backyard._

_She didn't yell at them or anything._

_She simply shook her head and said: "Damn those two are some horny teenagers."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present, a few days later:<strong>

Jon woke up rather early one morning and decided to go jogging.

The crisp and clean air was refreshing. Jon was jogging simply wearing a black hat backwards with black workout shorts that went down to his knees almost with his red Nike running shoes.

The neighborhood was quiet. Jon ran on the sidewalk and passed a bunch of other houses nearby.

Even though his music was blasting loud, his thoughts were even louder.

His mind kept going back to Gus. He tried not to worry about him but deep down he knew that he had to continue helping Gus in some way. He had bought Gus groceries so he could eat the other day. Gus kept telling Jon that he was fine. Jon also had a feeling that being on the police force was going to do something to him. Hopefully one day Gus would stop being ashamed of some of the bad situations he was in and keep focusing on the good.

Jon's phone vibrated and he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that Gus had texted him. Jon unlocked his phone and read Gus' text:

_"Meet me at the park."_

Jon was literally right around the corner from it. He sped up his pace and made his way to the park. He saw Gus sitting on the picnic tables and ran to greet him.

Gus had a grave look on his face. This definitely concerned Jon.

"Hey," Jon said. "I was just thinking about you."

"I'm not that special," Gus said. He managed to crack a small smile.

"Just curious, why are you up so early?"

"I really couldn't sleep. I keep thinking about that guy that we have to execute."

"Look, it's not going to be easy but we have to do it."

"I don't want to do it."

"We have to."

Gus shook his head.

"I don't know about this."

"Look, the boss wants us to do this. He wants me to continue training you. I know this is going to be hard."

"I don't know."

"I'm going to be right there with you."

"I'm not strong like you Jon Jon."

"Yes you are."

"You're going to have to keep me from running away."

Jon smiled to himself.

"I'll keep you from running away alright."


	9. Craziness

Once again, Jackie's nosy ass was back at Adriana and Jon's house. But this time she kept her comments to herself about Jon and instead helped her cousin for the day. The kids were at school so the house wasn't too destroyed. Jasmine was in her playpin simply playing with her toys. Jackie was glad that the kids were alright. Deep down, she didn't want Jon and Adriana together but there was nothing she could do about it. She was helping Adriana with the laundry in the living room on the couch.

Jon came bursting in through the door sometime later, startling both Adriana and Jackie. Jon walked to the couch and grabbed Adriana's hand. He almost ended up dragging her to the bedroom. He led her into the room then closed the door. He rested his head against it and tried to catch his breath.

"What's wrong, Jonathan?" Adriana said.

Jon turned and faced his wife.

"Today was a shitty day."

"What happened?"

"I had to fucking escort someone to get executed today with Gus."

Jon slid to the ground against the door. He was completely out of it. The entire day was shit. And now, Jon was on the verge of going off the deep end. He was already crying. Adriana approached him and pulled him to his feet. Jon tried pushing her away but it didn't work.

"Ssssh," Adriana said. "It's okay. I'm right here."

She kissed his forehead and continued to sooth him as she helped him to the bed. Jon sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe it," he whispered to himself.

"I'm so sorry that you had to do that," Adriana said.

"And the man was innocent too," Jon continued.

"It's not your fault."

"Now Gus is scarred for life probably."

"If you two need to talk to me, Mom, grandma, or anyone, we are here for you."

Adriana managed to calm Jon down for the time being. But what she didn't know was that Jackie was on the other side of the door, listening to the conversation. She didn't like the fact that Adriana was still protecting him.

The two of them heard the door open and in came Jackie.

"See Adriana!? I knew it! You need to divorce this sack of shit!" she yelled.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" Adriana yelled back at her.

Jon got up and stormed out of the room. Jackie followed right behind him.

"You're fucking sick you know that!? You are just like every other damn cop in the universe! Just killing people because you have a badge! Then you had the nerve to drag Gus into this!"

"Shut up!" Jon said.

He went to the kitchen and went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. He quickly opened it and started drinking. Jackie stood right next to Jon.

"I want you out!" Jackie said.

"Jackie, you get out!" Adriana said.

"Get away from me," Jon said. He was trying to keep cool as best as he could.

"No!" Jackie said.

"Jackie-"

Jackie turned around and slapped Adriana across the face.

That was the last damn straw.

Adriana punched Jackie in the nose, sending her flying to the ground. Jon simply backed up and watched Adriana pounce on her cousin. Multiple times Adriana landed punches and smacks on Jackie.

"You bitch! I told you to leave my husband alone!"

Jon simply walked into the living room and waited for Adriana to finish with Jackie. He looked into the playpin and saw his daughter playing.

"Hi there," Jon said.

Jasmine looked up at her father and immediately stood to her feet.

"Dada!" she said. "Dada!"

Jon reached in and picked her up.

"How are you buttercup? Mommy's a little busy right now beating up your stupid cousin Jackie. She'll be back in a minute."

* * *

><p>Gus was laying in his bed later that night. His mind kept replaying what he and Jon had to do earlier. Escort someone to the execution room so that they could get injected.<p>

Gus wondered how Jon managed to even survive mentally in the Army. He definitely wanted to hear some Jon's war stories if he was still willing to share some one day.

Adriana noticed that Jon didn't come to bed. She got up and slipped on her robe. She left the room and went to search for Jon. She turned on the lamp near the door and looked on the porch and didn't see him there. Adriana closed the front door. She turned around and almost had a heart attack.

"Jeez," she said.

Jon had appeared right behind her without saying a word. He was laying on the couch when he saw her.

"What are you still doing up?" Adriana said.

Jon simply cupped Adriana's face in his hands and kissed her. Adriana put her hands on Jon's face as well, her soft fingers rubbing against Jon's stubble. Jon lightly pushed Adriana against the door and started untying her robe. Adriana shrugged it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She then took off her gown and threw it to the side and continued kissing Jon. All she wore was one of his old blue t-shirts that went past her ass but not much further.

Jon picked her up and grabbed her ass. He carried her to the couch and laid her down on her back. Adriana opened her legs. Jon placed his head between her legs licked her between her folds. This sent shock through her. Jon rubbed her thighs and started sucking on her clit.

"Damn," Adriana moaned to herself.

Jon was licking the juices flowing out of her.

Then all of a sudden, he stopped. Jon stopped eating Adriana out and sat up.

"What...why did you stop?"

Jon simply smirked at her and didn't say anything. He got up and walked back down the hallway to the room. Adriana quickly followed him. She was extremely horny now and she wanted Jon bad.

Jon turned on his light and laid on his side of the bed. Adriana came in and started yanking at his sweats. She managed to finally pull them off and tossed them to the side. She got on the bed and immediately pulled down Jon's boxers.

Adriana took Jon's cock in her mouth and slowly started sucking on it.

Jon tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His fingers got entangled into Adriana's hair and he gently grabbed a handful of it.

"Yes baby," Jon whispered. "Yes."

Adriana started licking Jon's shaft and licked the tip of his dick. She looked up at him and smiled. She got off of the bed and got on her knees. Jon immediately got up and stood in front of Adriana. Grabbing his cock, he slid it into his wife's mouth. In and out Jon's cock went in Adriana's mouth. Adriana felt hot cum hit the back of her throat. She swallowed every drop of cum Jon shot into her throat.

"Oh shit. Oh fuck," Jon said.

Jon exploded for the last time into Adriana's mouth and pulled out.

Jon pulled his boxers up and laid down. Adriana got up and laid on top of Jon.

"That was...tasty," Adriana said.

Jon smirked.

"I know."

"I'm so sorry about Jackie. I really am. I lover her but...damn, she is very helpful but she's so fucking annoying at the same time."

"I understand. Let's get some sleep. I'm going to pick up Gus tomorrow."

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I just needed to think for a while."

"Just remember I'm always here."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Gus was sitting at his table finishing his second cup of coffee. He was trying not to freak out about going back to work. He hoped that he didn't have to escort anyone else to get executed. He almost jumped when he heard Jon knocking at the door.<p>

Gus got up and jogged to the door almost. He opened it and pulled Jon inside. Gus slammed the door and stared at his cousin.

"Jonathan, please tell me we are not going to escort someone else to get killed today."

"We're not. Since we go to work later and don't have to work for too long, I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Okay then."

Gus had absolutely no idea what was going on but he found himself in the same area that he drove around the other day. He spotted the house he wanted. Before he knew it, Jon had turned into the neighborhood where the house was and parked in front of the house.

"Say hello to your new home," Jon said.

"What?" Gus said.

"It's yours. Nonna also pitched in and helped get the house. Apparently she was already looking into getting this house for you."

"This must be a joke."

"Nope. Two bedroom, one bath right?"

"Yes."

"It's yours."

Gus was trying to fight back tears.

"This isn't true."

"It is. You want to go in?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I might cry on the floor."

"Well, everyone Marty and Jack also pitched in too."

"Why did you guys do this?"

"Gus, you've always helped everyone. You always put everyone else before you even think of yourself. You deserve the house. Now, are you sure you don't want to check out the house?"

"I'm good. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Nonna had cooked dinner and invited everyone on Saturday.<p>

Jack, Marty, their children Brie & Tyler, J.J., Aiden, Maddy, Jasmine, Jon, Adriana, Bob, Gwen, and JACKIE were all together to enjoy a good, delicious, family meal.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It's about to go down.<strong>


	10. Dinner Time Blues

Nonna wanted a peaceful and happy dinner with her family. Nonno (grandpa) also wanted to have a good dinner with his family. Both of them wanted everyone to be smiling and laughing and joking around with each other.

They did get their wish.

For the first thirty minutes that is.

"Jon, the baby grabbed your knife!" Nonno said.

Jon looked and saw that indeed Jasmine had grabbed the knife off of his plate.

"No," Jon said, taking the knife away.

Jasmine looked up at her father and stuck her lip out.

"Here," Jon said. He fed Jasmine more food. The baby looked up at her dad and was satisfied.

The adults were at one table and children were at their own table.

Good thing too.

Because shit was about to get heated.

"So Jon, how was work?" Jackie asked.

She was sitting right across the table from him.

Go figure.

She wanted to be seen and to make a scene on top of that. What better way

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jon said.

"How's it for you, Gus?" Jackie asked him.

Poor Gus was sitting right next to her.

"I'd rather not talk about it as well," Gus said. "I mean everything's fine but I want to enjoy dinner."

"You can enjoy dinner when you got a lunatic sitting right across the table," Jackie said.

"You better leave my son alone or I'm going to smack you," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Bob eyed his wife suspiciously. He was more than prepared to get up, grab the kids, and run out of the house with him. He knew dinner wasn't going to end well.

"Aunt Gwen, how could you take in someone else's child?" Jackie said.

"Jon already knew Adriana when they first started going to school. He grew to love her and they've been with each other ever since," Mrs. Germanotta said. "And Jon came to live with us on his own free will."

"His parents obviously didn't care about him."

"My so called father didn't. He wanted my mother to abort me."

"She should've listened."

"Jackie!" Nonna said.

Nonna got up and smacked Jackie on the head.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

Adriana simply didn't say anything. Even after beating her up, Jackie still didn't understand that enough was enough.

"Jackie, leave Jon alone. He's done nothing to you," Gus said.

"Gus-" Jackie said.

"Shut up, Jackie! Jon has served in the Army, survived, came back, got married to the oh so beautiful Adriana, had four terrific kids, one who drooling and looking really cute right now, he's taken care of his family, and he's helped me find work and a new place to stay. Along with Nonna of course. Stop talking about Jon like that. He's done nothing to you. You're just jealous because your marriage didn't work out but guess what? That's YOUR fault. YOU shouldn't have been so damn demanding. You would've been happy right now but instead you ran Randall away. Now shut up and eat, you hag."

Every was shocked at what Gus said.

But this made Jackie finally shut the fuck up and eat her food in silence.

Oh, but this wasn't over.

Not by a long shot.

What really set Jon off was when Jackie found Gus and Jon on the front porch talking to each other. Jackie knew what was going to set Jon off.

She simply walked on the porch and looked at Gus and Jon, who stared right back at her.

"So, what's the topic for today? Therapy? War? Samuel dying in front of your eyes?" she snickered.

Jon lost it right then and there.

He wasn't sure how he managed to wrap his hands around Jackie's neck so fast but he did.

Gus was trying his hardest to pull Jon off of Jackie. Jackie was quickly losing her breath.

"YOU BITCH!" Jon yelled. "YOU STUPID BITCH! I FUCKING HATE YOU! WHY DO YOU AND OTHER PEOPLE DO THIS TO ME!? WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE!? HUH!?"

He was yelling directly in her face as he continued to choke her.

Jack and Marty ran outside on the porch and pulled Jon off of Jackie.

Jon was completely irate now.

"GET OFF OF ME! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Jon screamed.

"Jon! Calm down!" Marty said.

Marty and Gus held onto Jon as best as they could.

Jon was breathing heavily and he definitely wasn't thinking straight.

"Jackie, you brought this on your damn self," Jack said. "You need help. Now get up."

Adriana came out on the porch and immediately knew what had happened just by looking at Jon.

She stepped out onto the porch and grabbed Jon's hand. She led him back into the house and into the spare room in the back. She locked the door once they were inside to ensure that no one would come in.

Jon was pacing back and forth like a wild animal.

"I was going to kill that bitch," Jon said.

"I know."

"And you keep inviting her over to the house!"

"Look, I give her a time limit alright!? And she always wants to see the kids and everything. I don't know."

"If I see her at the house again, I'm breaking her damn neck."

Jon closed his eyes and slicked his hair back. It was curly and poofy.

"She brought up Samuel. How did she even know about him?"

"I think you had left your journal on the coffee table...oh shit."

"Oh shit is right!"

Adriana was standing against the door. She wondered if it would be a bad idea to approach Jon and try to calm him down. Then again, she did decide against it. Jon was walking around the entire room trying to calm down.

"I can't do this again. I can't. I am going to go see that therapist next week but I'll be damned if I'm going to let someone fuck with me now. I fucking wish Samuel was here right now so we could kick Jackie's ass together."

Jon stopped pacing and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry," he whispered to himself.

He sat on the bed and repeated himself: "I'm so sorry."

Adriana went and sat next to him.

"What are you sorry about?"

"Everything. Losing my cool. Just everything. Being in the Army did change me. It changed me a lot. I've never been this angry in my life. So vulnerable. Sucks that I still have traces of PTSD."

"You're not crazy, if that's what you think."

Adriana pushed a strand of Jon's hair out of his face and looked him in the eyes.

"I am too."

"You're not."

Jon sighed and grabbed Adriana's hand. He lifted it and gave her a kiss on her hand.

"Oh. You're wearing the bracelet I made you."

"Yup. I love the owl and the beads."

"I made the kids bracelets too."

"The kids."

"What?"

"The kids really love you. You need to remember that."

"Yeah. I still can't believe we ended up having four kids."

"Well, when you had got drunk that night was the same night I was ovulating."

Jon simply stared at Adriana.

"Ovulating?"

"Yes."

"I see. Damn. We are some horny son of a guns."

"Yeah. Nonna reminded me that we were horndogs."

Jon smiled.

"Horndogs..."

"I like seeing you smile."

"I do like smiling. I miss it. Just like I miss my best friend."

"He's always watching over you. Remember that."

Nonna knocked on the door.

"Jon? Adriana? You guys okay?"

Adriana looked at Jon and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"It'll be okay," she said.

* * *

><p>Jon was playing uno with the kids the next morning.<p>

Aiden kept trying to look at Jon's cards while Jon was trying to look at Aiden's cards. J.J. and Maddy were glaring at each other. Adriana was watching all of them play at the coffee table while she laid on the couch with Jasmine.

"Red, nine!" Maddy said.

"Why did you change the color?" Aiden said.

"Because I can!" Maddy said.

"I only have yellow cards!" Aiden said.

"Boo hoo!" Maddy said.

"I don't like you," Aiden said.

"Don't say that to your sister. Play nice," Jon said. Jon tried to sneak a peak at Aiden's cards but Aiden hid his cards.

"No cheating, Daddy!" Aiden said.

"I'm not cheating!" Jon said.

"Yes you are!" Aiden said.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Fucker...oops."

Aiden met his father's gaze. Jon was staring right at him.

Adriana wanted to pop Aiden in his mouth but at the same time she found this funny. She disciplined the kids but she never really threatened them with butt whoopings like Jon did.

And today Jon was going to tear Aiden's butt up.

Aiden threw his cards down and tried to run to his room but Jon had ran behind him and caught him.

Jon spanked Aiden's behind with his hand.

Aiden slid to the floor and tried to pull away from his father. This reminded Jon of how he would try to get away from his mother when she would give him spankings.

"I'm sorry!" Aiden said.

Jon picked Aiden up and smacked his butt again.

"What did I tell you about cussing?" Jon said.

"You said it was okay the first time!" Aiden said.

"That was the first time. I told you not to do it again, didn't I?" Jon said.

"Yes."

"Jon, you cussed in front of J.J. and it was okay. Now all of a sudden you wanna whoop Aiden?" Adriana said.

"Adriana, I let Aiden get away with cussing before. Now, I am going to work on watching what I say around the kids. But I'm still going to whoop them if they get out of line. Now and sit in time out," Jon said.

"Jon, don't put Aiden in time out. You already spanked him!"

"I swear you are Mother Goose," Jon said. "You better remember what I said, you hear?"

"Yes Daddy!" Aiden said.

He quickly walked away from Jon and went back to playing uno.

Jon walked to the couch and leaned on it from behind. He was looking directly at Adriana.

His blue eyes meeting her blue eyes.

"Don't give me that damn look," Adriana said.

"Oh, I'm going to give you as many looks as I want to," Jon said.

"Tonight you're cooking dinner then since you wanna be so smart," Adriana said.

"I don't even know what we should eat!" Jon said.

"I have an idea!" Adriana said.

"Please tell me!" Jon said.

"Figure. It. Out." Adriana said.

"Smart ass," Jon said.

"Ma! Dada!" Jasmine said.

"I know. Mommy's crazy isn't she?" Jon said. He ran his fingers through the baby's curly hair.

All of his kids were very special to him. They did keep him going.

No matter what happened, Jon would vowed to always protect his kids.

No matter what he went through himself, he would always protect his family.


	11. Another Day On The Job

Gus couldn't get over the fact that he was actually in a new house. It didn't even take him long to move in there either. Gus was more than happy to have said "Fuck you" to the landlord (which he really did) and headed to his dream house. Jon had bought Gus a brand new fridge and filled it up with a lot of food. Jon had left a note on the fridge that said "EAT THE FOOD!". Gus kept staring at the fridge debating whether or not he should even touch it even though the note said to eat. Gus didn't want to be a burden to anyone but he was beginning to understand that people care about him. The granite counter was nice and beautiful as well. Microwave right above the stove that his Aunt Gwen bought for him. Everything seemed overwhelming at first but slowly Gus was beginning to get used to everything. He had a beautiful backyard to enjoy.

He really wanted to invite Beatrix over.

Oh sweet Beatrix.

Gus called her and asked her if she wanted to come over for the day. She happily accepted the invite and was over to his house in no time.

Gus couldn't get over the cute outfit she was wearing. A blue romper with matching blue sandals. She looked so gorgeous that Gus wanted to kiss her right then and there. But of course he was too shy. Instead, he made her a smoothie. She sat on the stool at the counter and watched Gus.

'Man he has a nice ass,' Beatrix thought to herself.

'If only I could touch her ass just once,' Gus thought to himself. 'No, control yourself!'

'I brought a condom just in case,' Beatrix thought.

'I wonder if I have condoms in my room,' Gus thought.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Gus has condoms in his room," Jon said.<p>

He was hanging up his clothes in the closet.

"What?" Adriana said.

She was staring at her husband.

"I think...yeah I think I did buy him some," Jon continued.

"Hmm. Gus about to get it on tonight," Adriana said.

"He's not going to smash today," Jon said.

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Two hundred."

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>One. Hour. Later.<strong>

"JONATHAN, I SMASHED!' Gus yelled over the phone. "Thanks for the condoms babe!"

Jon closed his eyes and just listened to Gus go on and on and on. He reluctantly reached into his pocket and pulled out the money.

Adriana happily accepted it and kissed Jon on the cheek.

"You're giving Aiden a bath tonight," she said.

Jon finally got off of the phone with Gus and went to take a bath with Aiden.

"Why are you so mad?" Aiden asked his father.

Aiden poured shampoon on Jon's head and started washing his father's hair.

"I lost a bet to your mother," Jon said.

Aiden put his hands on his father's cheeks.

"It. Is. Okay," he said.

"I suppose," Jon said. "You missed a spot."

* * *

><p>Gus was laid back in Jon's recliner chair with his feet propped up.<p>

He was smiling at Jon.

"I smashed Jon Jon. I. Smashed. Of course I got her consent first. Turns out she was just as ready as I was. I know we haven't been dating for that long but...it was still special. Was it special for you when you first made love to Adriana? This was my first time."

Jon was sitting on the arm of the couch near Gus.

"I thought I hurt Adriana when I first had sex with her. Mom was a stickler when it came to condoms. She even suggested birth control to Adriana. She was very serious about us being protected while having sex. But it was special."

Gus smiled.

"You two are so cute together."

"You and Beatrix make a cute couple too."

"Um...don't be mad at me but she's staying with me now."

"That's good!"

"You're not mad?"

"That's your house. You can do whatever. I have no control over what you do in your own home. Time for work."

* * *

><p>Jon and Gus were patrolling the area as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary. Gus had parked the car in front the park. There was a birthday party going on there. It reminded them of the time they had Gus' birthday at the park.<p>

_**1996:**_

_"Blow out the candles, Gus!" Jon said._

_Gus closed his eyes for a second and blew out his candles._

_Then pushed Gus' head down into the cake and smothered his face in frosting._

_"Jonathan!" his mother said._

_"What?"_

_"Why did you do that?"_

_"Because it was funny."_

_"Gwen, leave the boy alone," Nonno said. "He was just playing is all."_

_Gus returned the favor by smashing Jon's face into the cake._

_"Now we can't eat the cake! You guys ruined everything!" Jackie said._

_"Shut up," Nonna said. "All you do is whine, whine, whine! Just like your damn mother."_

_"How could you say that?" Jackie's mom asked._

_"Because I can," Nonna said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"That cake was still good though," Jon said. He yawned and looked at his watch. "Hey, I'm gonna nap for a bit. Jasmine kept me up all night."

"I know I may sound silly asking but is it hard raising the kids?" Gus asked.

"I'm not going to lie. It can get stressful at times. And they're so damn energetic. Me and Adriana sometimes go to sleep tired as hell. And that damn cat of theirs. The hamster is the only normal one. Next month we are taking a much needed trip to Italy for a few days. I need it."

"You guys deserve it. I'm going to watch the kids. Beatrix wants to meet them too. She loves kids."

"Oh, she'll love the kids alright."

"Um...how was it in the Army? I mean...like the war and stuff. I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't wanna. Man, I'm so stupid for bringing it up. I'm sorry. You can go ahead and nap."

"No. I'll talk for a while."

Gus simply looked at Jon.

Jon had forgotten about being tired and looked back at his cousin.

"I was never so suicidal in my life...until I went to the Army. Many nights I wanted to kill myself. I hated myself for a long time. Deep down I was angry at myself for leaving Mom and Adriana. My friend Samuel loved me like a brother. I still can't get over him dying in front of me. He moved from Ohio but came back to visit. I think he came back to Ohio for two years I think...no, five years. He moved again when he was a junior. We would always hang out together. He would also give me advice regarding Adriana. We were starting to get serious. He was always so helpful. Just like you. The Army has fucked me up in a way though, Gus Gus. Sometimes when I hear something as simple as a firecracker I automically start thinking that it's a gunshot. Sometimes I've hit Adriana out of a fit of rage. I've hit her in front of the kids. I don't want my children thinking I'm a monster. I'm not going to become like Greg. That's why I always there for my kids and make sure they have everything that they need. I show them a lot of love. Something my father never showed me. My birth mother was there for me but I ran away from her. I was so upset that I left home. I didn't want to stay in the apartment anymore. I needed to be with Adriana. When I first saw her, I immediately fell in love with her. I've written so many letters to her. I know texting is prominent, but I'll whip out a pen and a notebook and I will start writing."

"That's good. I've seen some of your drawings. You're good."

"Thanks."

"You're also a good father and a good husband. I hope one day I can make Beatrix my wife."

"You will. And you'll make a great father too."

"I hope so. Maybe I'll have four like you!"

Jon quickly turned his head and looked at his cousin. Gus was grinning from ear to ear. And he was serious.

"Gus, start off with one child. That is if the babies aren't twins."

"So, I should only have one kid?"

"Just start off with one kid. If you want another one, all you have to do is plant your seeds in Beatrix's garden."

"You sure did a lot of gardening with Adriana."

"I know. I'm just Farmer Jon."

Gus laughed.

"You're hilarious. You know, I thought about joining the military. But I ended up working at the mill. It was very tiring. I wasn't really happy for the past few years."

"You know what? I'm glad you worked at the mill versus the Army. I'm glad those days are over. I survived Japan as well."

"You're tough. I admire that."

"You're tough too!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

The dispatch on the radio alerted Gus and Jon to a disturbance call around the neighborhood. Some mad man with a gun was scaring everyone around him.

Gus turned on the car and went directly to the scene.

Jon got out of the car first and whipped out his gun when he saw one of the biligerents with a gun himself.

"Put the gun down now!" Jon said.

Gus was panicking and called for backup. Then he went to back his cousin up. Gus had his gun pulled out as well.

"I'm not putting shit down!" the criminal said.

"I said put your weapon down now!" Jon yelled.

Bullets of sweat were now falling from Gus' brow. He was silently praying that he wouldn't have to pull the trigger. He also prayed the criminal wouldn't shot at him or Jon.

Everything was a blur to Gus.

Gus had turned and saw civilians watching the entire thing from the sidewalk.

The criminal turned his gun to Gus and attempted to fire until Jon fired a bullet into the criminal's arm.

Gus quickily turned his attention back to Jon and saw that he had wounded the criminal.

"Get out of here!" Gus said to the civilians.

Gus was extremely glad he didn't have to shoot the criminal.

'This has been a long day,' Gus thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Gus was more than happy to finally walk through his door and collapse onto his bed after work.<p> 


	12. JJ Doesn't Respond

Jon simply looked out of his window. It was a full moon tonight. He always liked looking at the moon whenever it was out. In a way it soothed him. Today was a long day. He really hated having to shoot his gun. But the criminal left him no choice. Hopefully Gus wouldn't be mad at him for that. Jon heard the baby crying and quickly went to get her.

Jasmine was standing up in her crib, rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong buttercup?" Jon said.

He picked her up and took her to the kitchen to feed her.

After ten minutes of her throwing her spoon at him and smacking him across the face, Jon was finally able to rock her back to sleep. Jasmine was sleepy but she was also fighting her sleep. Jon sat down with her in his recliner chair.

"You're a tough little cookie. You're such a beautiful girl though," Jon said.

Jasmine was looking back up at her father. Whenever he would speak to her, she would be alert. Jon took advantage of this quiet time to speak to his daughter.

"Jasmine...please don't grow up to hate me. I know I sound crazy but please don't. I want to be the best father I can be. When your mother was pregnant with you you used to kick her so much. Mommy would cry in pain because you had hurt her so much. I felt so bad for her. It was finally time to have you. Doctors had perform surgery on her to get you out. I'm glad that everything went fine. I was glad when I could finally take you home. I would hold you and rock you to sleep after your mother breastfed you. I also did that with your brothers and sister. I never would've guessed that me and your mother would have four kids but we did. And we love each and everyone of you. I love you very much. Daddy loves you so damn much."

With that, Jasmine smiled and said: "Dada."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, when Adriana was pregnant with Jasmine:<strong>_

_Adriana finally fell asleep after yelling and screaming at Jon. She was 9 months pregnant and was as big as house. Jon rubbed Adriana's stomach and kissed it. The baby responded by kicking._

_"Jasmine, I know that you don't want to stay in Mommy any longer but take it easy on her. You'll be out soon. And I'm going to hold you in my arms. Love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Adriana noticed that Jon was coming home more tired as usual. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but chances are he wouldn't tell her. It was a Friday and Jon and Adriana had the entire weekend off.

Something was wrong with Jon and he didn't want to be bothered. Whatever Adriana asked Jon, his response was simply "I don't know".

Jon went out onto the porch and started drawing. Adriana wanted to join him but she decided against it. She gave Jon his space and told the children to do the same.

The kids understood that their father would have his moments here and there. Jon was still struggling with PTSD. He got better but sometimes it would overwhelm him. Adriana was beginning to think that being on the police force wasn't such a good idea but she wasn't going to say anything. At least he was home and not away.

Adriana had came across Jon's diary on the table. She didn't want to read it but Jon didn't mind if she did. Jon would write in the diary to release his thoughts and to also let Adriana know what was going on with him.

Adriana flipped open the book and turned to his recent entry:

_"I really hope I don't ever have to pull the trigger again. Everytime I do it reminds me of the war. Of Samuel. I sometimes see Samuel. He talks to me. It's only his spirit though. I just...I am still not over his death in a way."_

"What are you doing with my diary?"

Adriana was startled. She didn't hear Jon come through the door.

"I was just reading it," Adriana said.

"Don't," Jon said.

"Hey, you said I can read it sometimes."

"Yeah well...just don't...I'm sorry."

"Lay down. I just made you a cup of tea. I'll bring it to you."

"No, I'm alright."

"Jon, please rest."

Jon finally listened to Adriana and went to laid down in his room. He was surprised to find Aiden laying down in the bed.

"Hey you. What's up?" Jon said.

Jon laid down next to his son.

"I'm just laying down. I don't feel like playing right now," Aiden said.

"Any reason as to why you chose to lay down in here?"

"I just wanted to."

"Fair enough."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like being a police officer?"

"For the most part. It can get very tiring."

"Why do you shoot people?"

"I only shoot the bad guys. One of them was going to hurt cousin Gus. I couldn't let that happen."

"It's a good thing you saved him, Daddy. You're my hero."

Jon smiled and gave his son a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you. But you're my hero. Along with your siblings. You guys inspire me to keep going."

"I love you very much, Daddy. You're the best in the entire world."

"I love you too."

J.J. and Maddy then burst through the door. Maddy was holding Jasmine's hand. J.J. jumped on the bed.

"Let's take a nap," J.J said.

"Jasmine bit me," Maddy said.

"She's growing teeth is all," Jon said.

"It hurt!" Maddy said.

Jon picked Jasmine up.

"You can't bite your sister," Jon said.

Jasmine grabbed Jon's lips and squeezed them.

"Nom!" Jon said. "Okay, let's all take a nice nap now."

Soon Adriana came in and took a picture of all of them sleeping. Jasmine was laying on Jon's chest with her mouth slightly open. Her chubby cheeks made her look even more cute. Aiden was sleeping right next to Jon, Maddy was sleeping right next to Aiden, and J.J. was sleeping in the opposite way of them. Maddy accidently kicked J.J. in the face but J.J. didn't wake up.

Adriana was more than glad that the kids were able to calm Jon down. Adriana gave Jon a kiss on his lips.

"It'll get better," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Jon stopped by his grandparent's house on the way from the store. Nonna was feeding him apple pie.<p>

"Nonno, is Jackie a crazy cat lady?" Jon asked him.

"She sure is. She has four cats actually. I do not know what has gotten into that girl. But her damn mother is the same way. She ran her husband away too!" Nonno said.

"Jackie is simply jealous of you and Adriana," Nonna said. She poured Jon something to drink. "I love seeing you two together. It warms my heart."

Nonna started crying. Jon immediately got up and hugged her. He couldn't help but shed a tear himself.

"Oh Nonna. Don't cry," Jon said.

"When I thought you were dead, I immediately fell into depression for a little while. But then I had a gut feeling you weren't dead," Nonna said.

"What made you think I was alive?" Jon said.

"I had faith. And I had a stong feeling. I told everyone not to worry."

"I was go glad to get out of there."

"We were all glad," Nonno said.

Jackie came walking into the kitchen. She had finished getting ready for the day.

"Hi Jonathan," she said. For the first time, she didn't sound too smug.

"Hi Jackie," Jon said.

"How are you? How are the kids? How's Adriana?"

"I'm good. The entire family is good. I just stopped by for a bit. I was coming home from Pizza Hut and the store."

"Oooh. What kind of pizza did you get?" Nonno asked.

"Um...I forgot," Jon said. "I better get to home because I know Adriana is gonna kill me if I don't bring the food."

"Della, buy me a pizza!" Nonno said.

"Frank!" Nonna said. "You got fingers! Dial the number yourself!"

* * *

><p>"What took you so long!?" Adriana said.<p>

She was setting the table and trying to stop Aiden and Maddy from killing each other. Jasmine was sitting in her high chair laughing and clapping her hands together.

"I stopped at grandma and grandpa's house. Hey, stop it you two!" Jon said.

He placed the pizza on the table. Aiden and Maddy immediately stopped trying to harm each other and sat at the table. Jon opened the first box of pizza.

"Pepperoni and sausage huh?" Adriana said.

"Yup. J.J.!" Jon said. "Come eat!"

Jon had given Aiden and Maddy their food. He made J.J. a plate and noticed that he didn't show up.

"I'll be right back," Jon said.

Jon went to get J.J.

"Oh J.J.! Come eat!"

Jon opened the door to J.J.'s room.

"J.J.?"

Jon walked in and saw J.J. laying on the bed. J.J. wasn't looking too good. Actually, he looked pretty bad.

"J.J.? You okay?" Jon asked.

J.J. didn't respond.

Jon walked up to him and nudged him.

"J.J.?"

J.J. still didn't respond. Jon noticed that J.J. was struggling to breath. He had his eyes closed. He also had red spots on his arms. Something clearly was wrong.

"J.J.? I'm gonna need you to wake up buddy," Jon said.

J.J. still didn't respond to his father. Jon's heart started beating in his chest hard. His son wasn't responding to him and it was scaring the shit out of him. Jon then noticed that J.J. wasn't really breathing either. This really alarmed Jon. Something told him to take his son to the doctor.

"No...no no no," Jon said.

He picked J.J. up carried him out to the living room.

"Adriana, I'm taking J.J. to the hospital!" Jon said.

"What's wrong!?" Adriana said.

She came bolting out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"He's barely breathing. I don't know what's going on," Jon said. "Take the kids to grandma and grandpa's then come to the hospital."

With this, Jon left the house with J.J. in his arms.


	13. I Want Brownies!

"Did you know that J.J. was allergic to peanut butter?" Jon asked Adriana. He was going through the cupboards and taking out all of the peanut butter and any peanut product that in them.

"For the tenth time, I didn't Jonathan," Adriana said. "But now we know. Don't throw anything away!"

"I don't want J.J. accidently eating this stuff again!" Jon said.

"I hope you know that Aiden and Maddy love peanut butter. Just because J.J. is allergic doesn't mean that you have to throw everything away," Adriana said.

Jon reluctantly put the peanut butter and everything else back in the cupboard.

"If J.J. accidently eats the peanut butter again, that's on you!" Jon said.

"J.J. is not going to eat the peanut butter," Adriana said.

"And why are the kids' toys on the table?" Jon said. "Maddy! Aiden! Get your butts in here now!"

"Jon, calm down. Don't start going off on the kids."

"I'm not. But they know the rules. Stop being Mother Goose."

"I'm not being Mother Goose."

"You are. Hey, get your toys off of the table and put them back in your room. Please, do it for Daddy. I don't want your toys getting lost."

"Okay Daddy," the twins said in unison.

"I've learned how to calm down," Jon said.

"Therapy was good for you today then," Adriana said.

"Yeah it was. The session was only an hour but it was very helpful," Jon said. "See, I know how to talk to the kids...without exploding sometimes...and venting my frustrations."

"I am proud of you. Now, what I want you to do is open two cans of sweet corn."

"Did you say...sweet corn?"

"Yup. I'm making that with brown rice and...I don't know. Something. Or maybe I'll make macaroni and cheese with bacon. Depends."

"Bacon...hot damn. Bacon."

"I think I'm going to lay down on the couch and watch t.v. for a bit."

Adriana got up from the table and went into the living room. Of course, Jon followed her. He grabbed her and kissed her neck.

"Where do you think you're going, hm?" Jon said.

"To the couch."

Jon kissed Adriana on her neck again. Jon turned her around and kissed her lips. His hands traveled down her body and landed on her ass. Jon squeezed as hard as he could.

"Squishy," he said.

"You're so silly," Adriana said.

"I know. I just butter you up and throw you in the oven. I can eat you up right about now..."

"Jonathan Lee Good, I could eat you up right about now."

"All of this talk about eating each other is making me hungry. How about we make chicken with mac and cheese and the corn? Aaah, so damn good."

"That does sound good."

"Yup. Let's check on J.J."

J.J. was napping in his room. Doctors were able to help J.J. with his allergic reaction just in time. Jon opened the door to J.J.'s room and looked in.

"Aww, he looks like an angel," Jon said. "He has my features indeed. Like father, like son."

"You're so corny," Adriana said.

Jon closed the door to J.J.'s room.

"Yeah, and I'm also horny."

"You're going to have to wait on that because I want to lay down for a bit."

"We can fuck each other on the couch then."

"Not right now."

Adriana started walking towards the couch.

"Just one quick fuck is all!" Jon said.

Adriana laid down on the couch.

"Just lay behind me."

Jon happily got on the couch to lay behind his wife.

"You smell good," Jon said.

"I know," Adriana said.

Adriana was wearing yoga pants with a tank top. Jon started rubbing Adriana's ass. He felt himself getting hard.

"Adriana please..." Jon pleaded. "I need to be relieved."

Jon planted kisses on Adriana's neck.

"Jonathan..." Adriana whispered.

"I need you."

Adriana sat up quickly.

"Unzip your pants," she said.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, Daddy?" Maddy asked.<p>

"Yes?" Jon said.

"Why were you guys screaming?" Maddy asked. She stabbed her chicken leg with her fork. "Daddy, I heard you say "I'm coming!" and I heard Mommy say "I'm going as fast as I can!" Were you guys hurting each other or something?"

"No. We were just playing around," Adriana said.

Adriana looked at Jon. He tried to ignore her glare at him and continued eating.

"Mommy, did you bake anything sweet?" J.J. asked.

"Yes," Adriana said. She was still staring at Jon.

"Please look at your son while he's talking to you," Jon said quickly.

"What did you bake?" J.J. asked.

"Brownies," Adriana said.

"I want a brownie!" Aiden said.

"Finish your food first," Adriana said.

"But I want the brownie!" Aiden whined.

"You will get the brownie after you eat your food," Adriana said.

"I WANT THE BROWNIE NOW!" Aiden yelled.

"Hey!" Jon said. "Have you lost your mind? You know the rules. You get dessert after you finish your food. You don't yell at your mother. If you ever raise your voice again I'm going to whoop you. Now clean that plate."

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry Mommy," Aiden grumbled.

"It's okay," Adriana said.

"I'm done!" Maddy said. "Can I have a brownie please?"

Jon got up and grabbed a brownie for Maddy. When he brought it back to her, he saw how Aiden was eyeing his sister.

"Eat your food," Jon said.

Aiden slammed his fork on the ground and folded his arms and started pouting. His eyebrows were forrowed and his bottom lip was poked out.

Like hell was Jon going to let this slide.

"You better get your butt up right now...pick that fork up and take it to the sink," Jon said.

Aiden stuck his tongue out at his father. Luckily Jon learned patience during therapy. If this was any other time, he would've flipped.

Jon squatted down next to Aiden. Yelling at him wasn't going to solve anything. Being calm but stern would.

"Aiden, I know you want a brownie. But all me and your mother ask of you is to finish all of your food. We don't waste food here. Mommy made plenty of brownies for everyone," Jon said. "Even Jasmine has one."

"No fair! Why does Jazzy Fresh get a brownie? She's only a baby!" Aiden said.

Jon chuckled at the fact that J.J., Aiden, and Maddy all started calling Jasmine by that. Well, he did sit them in front of the t.v. the other day and made them watch Fresh Prince to hush them up. A few hours of Will Smith and his buddy Jazz on the screen was enough to have J.J. telling Aiden and Maddy to call Jasmine Jazzy Fresh. J.J. was looking for a nickname to call his baby sister and boy did he find one alright.

"True. But Jazzy finished her food," Jon said. "Please Aiden, don't act like this. Daddy used to act like this with grandma sometimes and it wasn't good. Please pick up the fork and wash it off. Finish your food and I will get you your brownie. Do it for me please?"

Aiden looked at his father. Aiden saw the sincerity in his father's eye.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I'll finish my food."

And so he did. And he got the brownie he wanted.

* * *

><p>"Your cousin has four children? Ooooh! Adriana and Jon need to hurry up and go on vacation so that I can baby sit them!" Beatrix said.<p>

"They'll be dropping the kids off," Gus said. "I'm so happy that we will be babysitting soon."

Beatrix pinched Gus' nose.

"And don't burn down the house!" she said.

"I won't," Gus said.

* * *

><p>Gus was more than happy when Jon and Adriana dropped the kids off the next week.<p>

"Happy travels, I love you both, the kids will be fine, they are in good hands, okay bye!" Gus said. He took Jasmine out of Jon's arms.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" J.J., Aiden, and Maddy said. They all ran into Gus' house.

"Bye!" Gus said.

"Have a safe trip!" Beatrix said, waving.

Gus closed the door on Jon and Adriana. The two of them stared at each other.

"That went well I guess. Well, let's go to Italy," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hahaha.<strong>


	14. Food, Food, Food

_**April 2003, Virginia:**_

_Jon was waiting for Adriana to get ready. He was taking her out to the ice cream parlor then to the movies. He was figgity and was getting a little anxious. Nonno was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Jon pacing around the living room._

_"Oh look who it is! My main man!" Nonno said._

_"Hey grandpa. What's up?"_

_"Nothing much. I was just about to get an apple to snack on. Are you waiting for Adriana?"_

_"Yeah. I wish she would hurry a little!"_

_"Your grandmother does the same thing all the time. That's where Adriana gets it from."_

_"I see. But I do like waiting for her though. She's my everything."_

_For some reason, Jon almost started to cry. Jon sat down on the couch. Nonno went over to him and sat down next to him. Nonno rubbed Jon's back._

_"You know what? You and Adriana make a great couple. You'll be the perfect husband for her."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so. I've seen the way you look at her. The way your eyes light up every single time you talk about her. She's the one for you."_

_"I love her very much."_

_"Hold onto her. Treasure her. Cherish her."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2005:<strong>_

_Adriana heard the phone ring. She quickly answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello darling."_

_"Hi Jonathan. I've been so worried. How are you? Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah. I'm okay."_

_The tone in Jon's voice said other wise._

_"You sure?"_

_There was silence on the other end._

_"Jonathan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What's wrong? Please talk to me."_

_"Um...Samuel was killed. He was shot in front of me. This happened two weeks ago. Things have been hectic here...I fucking hate it here. I don't want to be here anymore."_

_Adriana's eyes filled with tears._

_"You'll be home soon. I believe in you. Don't give up."_

_"I'm trying to hang in there. I really am. I don't know-"_

_Adriana heard gunshots in the background which cut their conversation short._

_"Jonathan!? Jonathan!?"_

_"I love you, Adriana."_

_Those were Jon's last words to Adriana when the phone went dead._

_"Jonathan!? JONATHAN!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Adriana abruptly woke up out of her sleep. She reached to her left side to see if Jon was there. He indeed laying right next to her.

Adriana breathed a sigh of relief. She cuddled close to Jon and held onto him tight.

"I love you," Adriana whispered.

"I love you too," Jon whispered back.

Adriana was shocked to find out that Jon was awake as well.

"How long have you been awake?" Adriana whispered.

"When you started tossing and turning in your sleep," Jon said. "What's wrong?"

Adriana sat up to turn on the light. She looked at her husband.

"Jon," Adriana said. "I..."

Jon sat up as well.

"You can talk to me. If we have to spend all night talking, I'm here," he said.

Adriana simply said nothing and stared at her hands. Jon pulled her close to him and kiss her forehead.

"When you're ready, I'm all ears."

Adriana hugged Jon back.

"Can you just...make love to me?"

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Jon pushed the covers off of them and kissed Adriana hard.

Adriana laid down on her back and let Jon get on top of her. He slid his hand into her panties and began rubbing her clit.

"That feels so good..." Adriana said.

Adriana pulled down the top part of her nightgown and guided Jon's face towards her right nipple. Jon sucked on it while continuing to rub Adriana's clit.

"Yes...that feels so good...make me feel good..."

Jon licked Adriana's neck, which sent chills down her spine.

Adriana was becoming more anxious by the minute. Jon began to tug at Adriana's panties.

"Take them off," she said.

Jon quickly took off Adriana's panties and threw them to the floor.

"Fuck me," Adriana said.

Jon pulled down his boxers then entered into Adriana. Wrapping her legs around him, Adriana dug her fingers into Jon's back.

"I want it rough!" she said.

Jon began pounding into Adriana as hard as he could.

"Right there...don't stop..." she pleaded.

Jon placed his head in the crook of her neck and continued screwing her.

Adriana then flipped Jon over, causing the both of them to slide to the floor.

Adriana landed on top of Jon and looked into his eyes. Jon stared right back at her and slide his dick back into her.

She rode Jon nice and slow. Jon grabbed Adriana's hips and dug his nails into them. The two of them were going to have scratch marks when they were finished.

Adriana felt Jon come into her. His hot cum felt extremely good.

Adriana smiled and gave Jon a kiss. Jon gently touched her cheek.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just had a bad dream is all," Adriana said.

"I'll always be here for you," Jon said. "Always."

"Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in America:<strong>

Gus noticed that Aiden wasn't outside with him and everyone else in the backyard. He needed to go back into the house anyway to fed Jasmine who was starting to cry and became fussy. Boy, did Jazzy like to fuss a lot.

Gus came back into the house through the sliding glass door and closed it.

"Hey there sport," Gus said. "What's the matter?"

Aiden was simply watching SpongeBob with his arms folded.

"I just don't feel like playing outside," Aiden said. "Can I lay down?"

"Sure. You don't have to ask me to lay down if you're tired or if you don't feel good. I'll be making dinner soon," Gus said.

"Okay," Aiden said.

He got off of the couch and went to the room he was sharing with his siblings.

Everything was going quite well for the most part.

J.J. and Maddy were outside digging holes. They just wanted to dig holes and find more worms.

"How many worms do you guys need?" Beatrix asked Maddy.

"Enough," Maddy said. "Just enough."

"Okay then," Beatrix said.

"What are we eating for dinner?" J.J. asked.

"I think Gus is making hot dogs with tater tots," Beatrix responded.

Both children stopped digging and looked at Beatrix.

"Did you say...hot dogs?" J.J. asked.

"As in...weenies?" Maddy asked.

"Yes," Beatrix said. "I take it you guys like hot dogs a lot?"

"Yes we do...Daddy made us beans and weenies yesterday! Cousin Gus Gus can make us beans and weenies!" J.J. said.

J.J. and Maddy ran back into the house.

"Cousin Gus Gus! Can you make us beans and weenies!?" Maddy asked.

"Sure thing," he said.

"Jazzy is getting fat," J.J. said.

"And she bites everyone," Maddy said.

"She is growing teeth is all," Gus said.

He watched as Jasmine was downing a sweet Hawaiian roll that he had fed her.

"She reminds me of how your father used to eat a lot when he was a kid," Gus said.

"Daddy ate like a horse didn't he?" J.J. asked.

"Pretty much," Gus said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Virginia, June 1993:<strong>_

_Jon carried a plate with two big slices of watermelon outside. He figured Adriana would want some and got her a slice. She was sitting on the porch playing with Jackie when she saw Jon walk out onto the porch._

_"I got you a snack," Jon said. "Can I sit here?"_

_"No!" Jackie said._

_"Jackie! You let Jon sit with Adriana," Nonno said. He was sitting in his chair and was watching the kids play. "Stop being mean to Jon. He hasn't done anything to you."_

_Jon handed Jackie one of the slices of watermelon._

_"You can have my piece. I'll share with Adriana."_

_Jackie simply responded with grunt and got up and went back into the house._

_"More for me!" Jon said._

_He sat down next to Adriana and handed her her slice of fruit. Jon watched as she took a bite of it. The juices from the fruit had started to run down her cheek. Jon leaned in and sucked it off of her cheek. Adriana giggled in response._

_Jon wolfed down his piece of watermelon then took a bite out of Adriana's. Gus then came out onto the porch with his own piece which was snatched by Jon. Gus and Adriana looked at Jon as he simply ate the watermelon with satisfaction._

_He was growing and he was hungry all of the time._

_"I want more," Jon said. "Nonno, I want more."_

_"You can't eat too much now. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Nonno said. "You guys go inside and wash up."_

_Jon bolted inside the house and went straight to the bathroom. Gus followed close behind him. _

_Jon stood on the stoll and washed his hands. Gus tried to knock him down and tried to wash his hands as well._

_After the two boys punched and nudged each other, they finally went to go eat._

_Once again, Jon wolfed down everything that was on his plate._

_He had two helpings of peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream for dessert. _

_After eating like a pig, Jon fell asleep on the couch._

_"Have you seen the way Jonathan was eating today?" Nonna asked Mrs. Germanotta._

_"I know, I know. He's growing. Sometimes he gets aggressive with me if I don't feed give him what he wants sometimes," Mrs. Germanotta said. _

_"Aggressive? Why is he being aggressive?"_

_"Sometimes he can act stubborn and throw a tantrum here and there. But he's such a sweet kid. It's a shame how his dad treated him."_

_"He's in good hands now. You are doing a great job by taking in into your home. I'm glad he's apart of the family now."_

_"Me too."_

_"Oh, and by the way...hide all of the Chips Ahoy cookies from Jon tomorrow. Last week Jon ate that along with Cheetos and threw up. That boy can really eat."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Your father was so funny when he was little," Gus said.

"Daddy never told us that he ate a lot," J.J. said.

"Well he did. Let's get dinner started, shall we? J.J., go into the pantry and hand me the baked beans if you don't mind?"

"Sure," J.J. said.

J.J. had gotten more confident about reading over the past few weeks. Even though some words and letters were backwords for him, he was getting back into the habit of reading again.

"Bush's Baked Beans, J.J.!" Gus said.

"Found them!" he called out.

"Perfect," Gus said.

Gus prepared a delicious meal for everyone.

Aiden didn't act up this time. He actually ate his food and was well behaved.

Gus watched as the kids all ate their food, laughed, and cracked jokes ate each other. The kids were extremely comfortable around Beatrix as well.

Gus smiled and was glowing on the inside. He turned to continue feeding Jasmine but instead was met with a flying spoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Jasmine and her spoon throwing!<strong>


	15. Just Jon and Adriana

"Did we ever have a honeymoon?" Adriana asked Jon.

They had stopped by a cafe for brunch.

"No. I don't think so. We had J.J. then we moved right back to Ohio," Jon said. "This is the honeymoon we never had."

"It's very beautiful here."

"And you're very beautiful."

Adriana blushed.

"Dammit Jon," she said. She took a sip of her coffee.

"It's true."

Jon grabbed Adriana's hand and kissed it.

"And I bought you something too," he said.

Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it and showed his wife the necklace he bought her.

"Oh my goodness," Adriana said. "So elegant and precious."

Jon got up and took the necklace out of the box. He carefully held onto the piece of jewelry as if it was going to run away. Jon placed the necklace around Adriana's neck and hooked the back together. It was gold necklace with a heart in the front. Jon bought it just before they left.

Jon gave Adriana a kiss.

"Thank you," Adriana said.

"Anything for you," Jon said.

He sat back down and watched as Adriana marveled over her new piece of jewelry.

"I should've bought you something," Adriana said.

"You don't have to buy me anything," Jon said. "I just need you to be honest with me though. Last night, you had called out my name in your sleep. You scared me. I realized you were dreaming though. What did you dream about?"

"That time you were on the phone with me and I thought I lost you," Adriana said.

"Well, I'm right here," Jon said. "I'll always be with you."

"I know. I'm sorry for waking you up," Adriana said.

"It's fine. At least you're okay. I think a nice boat ride through the Grand Canal will do?"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting. The sky was a beautiful and strange purple.<p>

Adriana looked up at the sky and was captivated.

"It's so beautiful," she whispered.

Jon pulled her closer to him.

"I've never seen the sky like this before," he said.

"Me neither. But you know, I used to have dreams about coming to a place like this. Just me and you. I love how peaceful it is here."

"Yeah. I've sort of forgotten how peaceful the world can be," Jon said.

Adriana lifted up her legs and placed them over Jon's. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. The smell of his cologne made him perfect. Jon kissed the top of Adriana's forehead and laid his head on top of hers.

The city was quiet. Nothing but serenity and peacefulness was surround the both of them. Nothing else in the world mattered to them.

Adriana heard the hushed whispers of the people of Venice on either side of her. She heard people laughing and even heard children.

Children.

Usually when parents get away and have their time together, they're not thinking about any responsibilities.

But Adriana was thinking of her four children who were her everything, along with her husband.

The sounds of the children playing reminded Adriana of her own children. Their laughter, their cries, just everything.

In her eyes, the good always outweighed the bad. Even though her and Jon would fight, their love for each other was strong.

Adriana would still think about the first time she became pregnant with J.J.

Jon would always call her to make sure she was alright. He would always rub her belly at night and even speak to J.J. as much as he could. Adriana enjoyed every minute Jon caressed her. As soon as his hands touched her skin, Jon sent a wave of relief over her.

If Adriana could stay in this position with Jon forever, she would.

Being with the man who loves her more than anything in the world...being with the man who gave her beautiful children...being with the man who has hit rock bottom more than once but still came back and became stronger...was simply the best Adriana ever had.

Even though she still suffered from amnesia a little, she would remember this forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the hotel:<strong>

Adriana was laying on top of Jon. Both of them were under the covers naked. They had made love to each other as soon as they walked through the door. Jon had fucked Adriana standing up against the door while she had her legs wrapped around him. That was one of the best screwing positions she has ever been in.

Adriana listened to Jon's steady heartbeat. Usually listening to his heartbeat helped her sleep. But tonight she wanted to simply talk to Jon. Reminisce. Cry. Whatever. It was just her and Jon right now.

Jon seemed to have been reading her mind.

"You want to talk?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I was just thinking about the time I took you to the park when we had our picnic when you were pregnant with the twins. You almost tried to tear my arms off."

"I think I remember that. I was very hungry though."

"I. Know. It was funny but scary seeing you walk around the house all mad."

"Fun times. I should start doing that again."

"Please. Spare me and the children."

"Hmm. Is there anything that you fear the most?"

"Not being good enough."

Adriana lifted her head up and looked at Jon.

"I fear not being good enough," Jon repeated again. "I want to be the best father. The best friend. The best grandson. The best son. The best cousin. The best husband. I hate it when I feel like I'm going to lash out at times. Deep down I feel like a monster."

"You are not a monster. You are a bessing to me. That's why I'm with you. Nothing's going to separate me from you."

Jon smiled.

"I love you so damn much," he said. His eyes became watery.

Adriana wiped Jon's tears away and got up to give him a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too," Adriana said.

She laid on her side and wrapped her arms around Jon, bringing him closer to her.

"And it's okay to cry," Adriana said. "You don't have to hide your tears. Let them out."

* * *

><p><em><strong>May 2003:<strong>_

_Adriana was making dinner when she heard the door open and slam shut._

_Adriana turned around and saw Jon angrily locking the door. Jon had blood running down the side of his face._

_"Jonathan, what happened to you?"_

_"Jonathan?" his mother said._

_Jon didn't respond to them and simply went to the bathroom to clean himself up._

_Mrs. Germanotta had gotten up and followed Jon to the bathroom._

_"What happened to you?" she asked._

_"Leave me alone," Jon responded._

_"Jonathan, I'm not going to leave you alone. You can talk to me."_

_"Get the fuck out of here!" Jon yelled at his mother._

_Mrs. Germanotta smacked Jon across the face._

_"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" she said._

_Jon simply looked at his mother and said nothing._

_Mrs. Germanotta hated yelling at Jon. Or hitting him for that matter. But he knew better._

_"What happened to you?" his mother asked._

_Jon closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

_"Some dudes were talking about Adriana. I told them to stop. They tried to gang up on me. They even pulled out a pocket knife. But I fought them off. I stabbed one of them too."_

_Mrs. Germanotta's heart sank down south._

_"Jonathan...no...no no no..."_

_Adriana was standing right in the doorway when she heard Jon explain what happened._

_"You're going to go to jail now," Mrs. Germanotta said. "I just..."_

_"Mama, I'm not going anywhere," Jon said._

_Jon hugged his mother who and cried on his shoulder._

* * *

><p><em>Adriana had laid down in her bed and tried to sleep but couldn't. Jon had slipped into bed after her and cuddled her.<em>

_"I know I shouldn't have stabbed that guy today but I did. I can't take that back. I just didn't like what they were saying about you. I want to be the best lover and husband to you for the rest of my days. I hate it when people pick on you or talk bad about you. I'm going to always protect you."_

_Adriana smiled a small smile._

_"You're wonderful just the way you are. But you have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone else."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Adriana and Jon woke up the next morning feeling better. Adriana had slipped on a tank and her sweats while Jon simply put his boxers back on. Adriana was going to go down to the lobby and get something to eat. Jon was feeling so great that he decided to start a pillow fight. Adriana tackled him to the ground and started wrestling him. Jon was surprised when Adriana put Jon in the Sharpshooter. Jon's favorite wrestler's signature move was being used against him.

"If you honestly think that I am going to tap, you thought wrong."

"It doesn't matter. I've been wanting to perform this move on you forever."

"You sly devil you..."

"I know I am. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

Adriana let go off Jon and was about to walk to the bathroom when Jon grabbed her and tossed her on the bed.

"I'm going to eat you for breakfast!" Jon said.

He pounced on her and started attacking her with kisses.

"Jon!" Adriana said, giggling.

Things went from playful to serious really quick when they ended up having sex again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Those two.<strong>


	16. Back Home

Jon and Adriana were walking through the city when Jon spotted a beautiful park nearby. Parks with a lot of trees and healthy looking green grass is what always drew Jon and Adriana to them. Concidentally, Jon had brought a blanket along. He wanted to lay with Adriana in the grass and bask in the sun.

Jon took Adriana's hand and lead her to a good spot between two trees. Jon straightened out the blanket on the ground and held out his hand for Adriana. She took his hand and gradually sat down on the blanket. Jon sat next to her with his legs crossed Indian style.

Straight ahead, there was a beautiful pond of water with ducks swimming in it.

"Ducks," Jon said. "Cute."

"Do they remind you the rubber ducky that you always took a bath with?" Adriana asked.

"I loved that duck, alright?" Jon said. He couldn't help but chuckle himself. "I bought Aiden a rubber duck. Oh Aiden."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like he's going to give me a run for my money sometimes."

"Well, you were sort of the same way when you were little."

"You're right."

Jon chuckled.

"Oh how I learned so quickly. Now I understand what Mom went through to raise us."

"It was funny watching you get your ass whooped though."

"Yeah yeah. She spanked you too."

"Only once or twice! But you? Oh man!"

"Okay Mother Goose!"

"Okay Father Dimpleface Goose!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Stop mocking me."

"Stop mocking me."

"Adriana-"

"Adriana."

Jon pinched Adriana's cheek.

"This has been a great vacation. How long have we been here?" Jon asked.

"Four days I think," Adriana said.

"Can you massage my shoulders?" Jon asked Adriana. He was feeling tense in his shoulders and needed to be relieved.

Adriana got up on her knees and scooted behind Jon. She started massaging his shoulders.

"Damn that feels good," Jon said. "Right there..."

"I'm going to start giving you more massages after you come home from work more often," Adriana said.

"I give you massages...you give me massages...we make love afterwards," Jon said.

"We've been making love ever since we got here. And it's been the best damn sex I've ever had," Adriana said.

"Me too. Damn, this is what we've been missing all along. Oh...guess what?"

"What?"

Jon reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

"The tree to our left is ours."

Adriana watched as Jon carved their initials into the tree and carved a heart around it.

"That's all we do. Pick trees and carve our names and initials into them," she said.

"Yup. I love it. I mean, I am harming a tree but I'm carving our initials into it. We need to carve our initials into the tree in our backyard."

"We already did that. I carved into the tree remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"I love it when you wear denim jeans."

"Oh?"

Jon sat back down in front of Adriana. She resumed massaging his shoulders.

"I love watching you do that. The look of determination on your face to make it perfect makes you look even more cute."

"I know I am cute. Aaaahhh...that feels great."

"I wonder how the kids are doing."

* * *

><p><strong>Back in America:<strong>

J.J., Brie, Tyler, Aiden, and Maddy were attacking Jackie with Nerf bullets.

"Stop it!" Jackie yelled.

"Never!" Brie said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Italy:<strong>

"It's a full moon out," Jon observed. He was looking out the window. The sky was filled with clouds as well.

"Why do you stare at the moon sometimes?" Adriana asked. "I'm just curious."

"It's gorgeous. Just like the woman I married," Jon responded. He tore his attention away from the window and looked at Adriana. She gave him a smile.

Jon then remembered he brought his sketchpad. Every night before he fell asleep, he drew a picture of what him and Adriana did that day. Tonight, he wanted to draw her laying in the bed.

Naked.

"I want to draw you laying down on the bed," Jon said. "Naked."

Adriana sat up and took off her nightgown. Letting it drop to the floor, she laid back down. Her long brown hair was all over the place. She honestly wanted to make love to him again but she did want a picture of herself.

He grabbed the chair from the table along with his sketchbook and black colored pencil and dragged the chair to the side of the bed where Adriana was laying. He sat in the chair and opened his sketchpad.

Immediately, Jon started drawing.

"Do I need to pose?"

"Nope. I just need you to be still."

Jon made sure he didn't leave out any details. From her stretch marks to her scar from her c-section, Jon made sure it was included in the picture.

Right in front of him was the woman he married. The woman who carried his children. The woman he owed his life to.

Jon finished his potrait and put Adriana's name in the bottom right corner of the picture.

"I love you Jonathan," Adriana said.

Jon looked up and saw that Adriana's eyes had tears falling from them.

Jon got up and placed his picture on the nightstand along with the pencil.

Adriana scooted over and gave Jon room to lay down next to her.

"Don't cry pretty woman," Jon said. He could feel his eyes getting watery too.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Adriana said.

"You want to see your picture?" Jon asked.

"In the morning," Adriana said.

"You sure?" Jon said.

"Yes."

Adriana looked deep into Jon's eyes. She stroked his cheek with her hand and pinched his nose. Jon smiled a little and pinched Adriana's nose back.

They used to pinch each others' nose whenever they were going to sleep or when they woke up when they were little.

"This has been the best honeymoon ever," Adriana said. She had wiped away the last of her tears.

"Indeed," Jon said. He wiped away a tear that Adriana had missed. "We are going to have to take another trip like this soon."

"Nonna already booked us a trip to the Bahamas for next year," Adriana said.

"Good grief," Jon said.

Adriana climbed on top of Jon and straddled him.

"Time to fuck me," she said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jon said.

**Back in America:**

* * *

><p>J.J., Maddy, and Aiden were all playing outside in the back when they saw their father come out the slide door.<p>

"I wonder who you guys are," Jon said.

"Daddy!" all three of the children said in unison.

They ran up to him and almost knocked him down.

"I've missed you Daddy," J.J. said.

"I've been you guys too. Were you good?" Jon asked.

The twins wrapped themselves onto their father's legs while J.J. held onto his father's waist.

Jon dragged the children back into the house.

"Okay, Daddy needs to walk now," Jon said.

The kids kept holding onto him.

"You guys, I need to walk," Jon repeated.

"Are you going to go to Canada if we let go?" Maddy asked.

"No, I'm not," Jon said.

"Did you and Mommy play a lot of games in Italy?" Maddy said.

"Yes. We had fun," Jon said.

"Did you guys play the game where you were saying that you were coming-"

"Let go," Jon said.

"Okay!" Maddy said.

All three children finally let go of their father.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Jon said.

He went down the hallway and went into the bathroom.

Jon looked at himself in the mirror and noticed that he looked refreshed and more happy.

He was going to thank Nonna for everything when he saw her.


	17. Worrying

Jon was running through the neighborhod. He was listening to his music but his text message tone kept going off.

"Adriana I swear," Jon said.

He took his phone out of his black running shorts and looked at his phone.

_"Where are you?" _Adriana said.

Jon unlocked his phone and stopped to answer her.

_"Running around the neighborhood."_

A few seconds later:

_"Why?"_

_"Look woman, I'm just running. Will you relax? Why are you freaking out?"_

He waited as she typed her answer.

_"Because I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Please come home. I'm worried about you."_

Jon sighed and shook his head. He responded back:

_"Adriana, I've been running around the block for some time now. I'm not going to get hurt. Don't you start worrying about me."_

_"Come back home please! I made you breakfast!"_

When Adriana mentioned food, that caught his attention.

_"What did you make?"_

_"Come home and you will see."_

"Dammit," Jon said.

He decided to quickly finish running and took a short cut back home.

He walked through the front door of his home and was hit with the aroma of food. Jon walked into the kitchen and saw Adriana cooking.

"Food will be ready in a minute," she said.

"Since you wanted me to rush back here to eat, you are forgiven," Jon said.

He sat down at the table and waited as Adriana made him a plate.

She brought it to him and watched as he digged in.

"Any reason as to why you were texting me and freaking out?" Jon said, after swallowing a few bites of his food.

"I was just worried is all," Adriana said.

"What is there to worry about?" Jon asked. "And why were you concerned about me getting shot?"

"Listen, I know you've been a cop for some time now but..." Adriana said.

"But what?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I have nothing to say."

"Well you sure said a lot over the phone."

"Just eat."

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing, Jonathan!"

"You're afraid that I might get hurt again while on duty, huh?"

Adriana didn't respond.

"Adriana, I know what I signed up for when I took the job. And you know what goes on because I tell you everything. Why are you acting different all of a sudden?"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I won't. Now, promise me you'll have a great day today?"

"I will."

"Cheer up. Tomorrow is Jasmine's birthday as well. I'm going to get her some more toys and little dresses to wear."

"She'll look cute in them."

Jon noticed that Adriana was still seeming a little distant.

"Adriana, you need to talk to me if something's wrong," he said.

Adriana's eyes filled with tears. Jon scooted next to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Adriana said.

"It's okay. We'll be fine, alright?" Jon said. He kissed the top of Adriana's forehead.

* * *

><p>Jon cut a piece of cake for Jasmine after every sung her happy birthday.<p>

Maddy scooped some icing onto her finger and ate it.

Jon cut all of the children a piece of cake. J.J., Aiden, Brie, Tyler, and Maddy all ran outside to eat their slices of cake.

Jon took Jasmine outside and fed her her slice of cake at the table while watching the kids. Mrs. Germanotta was putting drinks into the cooler and looked at her granddaughter eating her cake.

"Awww, my baby. She looks just like you," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Oh..."

She started crying and sat down next to Jon.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Jon asked.

"I'm just so proud of you and Adriana. Damn, I have the best kids in the world. And you guys had four more mini me's!"

"Mom!" Jon said.

"It's true!" Mrs. G said. "She looks so cute in that dress."

"I picked it out for her," Jon said.

"You have good taste!" Mrs. G said.

Jon chuckled.

"I know I do," he said.

Jasmine took the fork away from Jon and started feeding herself.

"Oh, how was the trip to Italy?" his mother asked.

"It was good. Very relaxing. I had time to think," Jon said. "I did a lot of thinking."

"And what were you thinking about?" Mrs. G said.

"Everything. Everything is going good," Jon said. "But Adriana is starting to freak out again about me being a cop."

"Daddy," Jasmine said. "Finish."

"Did you like it?" Jon asked.

Jasmine smiled and responded by giving Jon a kiss on the cheek.

"Dada," she said.

She layed her head on his chest. Jon rubbed her back as usual.

"You're such a great father," his mother said. "I'm going to take a picture of you two!"

"Mom-" Jon said.

Before he knew it, Mrs. Germanotta had whipped out of her phone.

"Smile!" she said.

Jon smiled, not showing his teeth but instead showing off his dimples. Jasmine was doing the same thing.

"Awwww, dimples everywhere!" Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Mom, why do you do that?" Jon asked.

"Because I can. Here comes Adriana," Mrs. Germanotta said.

Adriana come over and grabbed a soda out of the cooler.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Jon said.

"I'm going to go back in the house," Mrs. Germanotta said.

She left Adriana and Jon alone. Adriana sat down next to Jon.

"How are you?" Adriana asked.

"I'm fine," Jon said.

"Do you still love me?" Adriana asked.

"Yes. Why would you ask that?" Jon said.

"I was just curious."

"Adriana, what's going on with you?"

"Just drop it, Jonathan."

"I'm not going to drop it."

Adriana quickly got up and left to go back into the house.

Jon definitely wasn't going to let the situation go.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan, for the hundredth time, I'm fine," Adriana said.<p>

Adriana finished washing her face in the bathroom and went to lay down. Jon followed her and kept asking her questions.

"Are you hiding something from me?" Jon asked.

"I don't hide anything from you," Adriana said.

"You are now."

"I am not."

"Adriana, I know you. I know when you are lying."

Adriana laid down and sighed.

"You know what I want you to do?" Jon asked.

"What?"

Jon grabbed his journal off of his nightstand along with a pen.

"I want you to write down all of the good times we have had together. And I also want you to write down anything you may have kept a secret from me. I won't get mad. I promise."

Adriana took pen from Jon and the journal. Opening it to a new page, she immediately started writing in it.

"And when you're done, I want you to read it over to yourself before falling asleep," Jon said.

He got under the covers and gave his wife a kiss goodnight.

"Night love," he said.

"Night," Adriana said.

She spent the rest of the night writing down every good thing that has ever happened to them.

And she even drew a picture herself as well.


	18. Harley

"You know what, if I didn't have four kids and a wife to take care of, I would've put my foot straight up Mr. Fredricks' ass. I'm fucking tired of him treating me like shit. Whenever some of the other dudes in the place make up bullshit excuses as to why they don't want to go on patrol, he listens to them with no problem! Then he calls on me and you to do everything. I'm sick of his ass," Jon said. He was airing out his grievances to Gus. "He just talks to me like I'm a dog sometimes."

"He's okay at times I suppose," Gus said.

"Straight up asshole if you ask me. I think he's mad because I still have all of my great hair and he's balding," Jon said.

Gus laughed.

"You're so silly," Gus said. "Adriana called me during our lunch break."

"What did she say?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why?"

"Because Adriana needs to address what she told to me to you. She wanted me to talk to you. I told her I would but I'm simply going to tell you that she called me. Adriana is going to tell you what's going on."

* * *

><p>Jon came home and found Adriana on the couch asleep. He went to check on the children first. J.J., Aiden, and Maddy were all asleep in J.J.'s. Jasmine was asleep in her room.<p>

Jon didn't disturb them and went back to check on his wife. He saw that his journal was on the coffee table. He opened it and looked at the page he told Adriana to write on.

He was expecting the list he told her to write but first he read something else she wrote for him:

_"I'm starting to have that feeling again. Please help me, Jonathan. I need you."_

At the bottom of the note, she had drawn herself crying.

Jon quickly put the notebook down before reading anymore and gently shook Adriana.

"Huh?" she said.

"Adriana, what's the matter? Gus told me you called him today."

Adriana slowly sat up.

"I did," she said quietly.

"What's going on?" Jon asked.

"I'm just worried about everything. I really hate worrying. I told Gus that I wanted to...to..."

Jon knew exactly what she was going to say. He grabbed her and held onto her tightly.

"Don't think those thoughts. They need their mother. I need you. I'm not going to lose you. Don't harm yourself. Please don't."

"I'm sorry for acting this way."

"You don't have to apologize. It's okay."

Jon knew that Adriana would have her moments of depression here and there. But Jon was willing to do whatever it took to help his wife.

Jon picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"Lay with me," Adriana said.

Jon laid right behind her and grabbed onto her as if she was going to fly away.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"What was the name of that song you used to play sometimes when we went to sleep?"

"Donna by Ritchie Valens."

"Can you sing that for me?"

Usually Jon would object to singing because he would be too bashful to sing. But tonight was different. Adriana loved listening to Jon's raspy voice and definitely loved it when he sung.

Jon cleared his throat and began to sing to her:

_"Oh, Donna_

_Oh, Donna_

_Oh, Donna_

_Oh, Donna_

_I had a girl_

_Donna was her name_

_Since she left me_

_I've never been the same_

_'Cause I love my girl_

_Donna, where can you be?_

_Where can you be?_

_Now that you're gone_

_I'm left all alone_

_All by myself_

_To wander and roam_

_'Cause I love my girl_

_Donna, where can you be?_

_Where can you be?_

_Oh, darlin', now that you're gone_

_I don't know what I'll do_

_All the time and all my love_

_For you_

_I had a girl_

_Donna was her name_

_Since she left me_

_I've never been the same_

_'Cause I love my girl_

_Donna, where can you be?_

_Where can you be?_

_Oh, Donna_

_Oh, Donna_

_Oh, Donna_

_Oh, Donna"_

Adriana smiled and held onto Jon's hand.

"That was beautiful. Just like the picture you drew of me back in Italy. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Anything for you."

* * *

><p>Jon hung out with Gus, Marty, and Jack at the local bar for the next day. They were playing pool together. Marty and Jack started poking each other with their pool sticks.<p>

"You two are so corny. Who's turn is it?" Jon asked.

"Mine," Marty said. "Yo Jon Jon, do you have a motorcycle?"

"Nope."

"Would you like one?"

"Maybe. Not really sure."

"If you can, you should get one. A Harley. Typical but I think if you took Adriana and just rode around with her, she'd love it."

"I was thinking about getting a bike but you know how life is. Bills, kids, putting food on the table for the kids and the wife, all of that jazz."

"I have a bike I haven't rode in a long time. You can have it."

"You sure you want to give away your bike?"

"I bought another one."

"I still can't believe you have a little girl. I hope she gives you a run for your money," Jon said.

"Ha ha ha," Marty said. He poked Jon with his pool stick. "You have four kids. Honestly, I never would have thought you would have four children."

"Things happen," Jon said, shrugging. "I've been with Adriana for over twenty years. That girl is one of a kind."

"Marty, stop cheating," Jack said.

"I'm not," Marty said.

"Yes you are," Jack said.

Jon watched as Gus and Jack argued with Marty over the game.

* * *

><p>Adriana walked outside into the garage to check on the clothes in the dryer. She was taken aback when she saw Jon wiping off the Harley that Marty gave him.<p>

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"Marty gave it to me. I'm going to take you on a ride," Jon said.

"Right now?"

"If you want."

"Do you even have a license to ride a motorcycle?"

"Yup."

"When did you get one?"

"Some time ago. Do you have your shoes on? Good, you do. Come on and ride with me."

"I have to finish the laundry."

"The clothes will be nice and dry when we come back. Just come with me. Please? The kids won't be home for another few hours. Just me and you."

Adriana smiled a little.

"Okay. I'll go."

Adriana held onto Jon tight. The sound of the bike engine drowned out everything else around her. She saw trees whizzing by and some cars. She didn't kow where they were headed. All she knew was that Jon was taking her somewhere for a little while. The bike ride was relaxing, nonetheless. Adriana snuck her hands under Jon's shirt and rubbed his stomach.

Nice and hard.

Jon smirked to himself when he felt Adriana rubbing him.

Jon saw a motel on the side of the street and pulled into the parking lot. He parked his bike and took off his helmet. Adriana took off her helmet as well.

Jon got off of the bike and grabbed Adriana's hand. She got off of the bike and held onto Jon's hand as he walked to the front desk.

Adriana had a good feeling as to why Jon stopped at the motel.

Before she knew it, Jon had thrown her on the bed and was tugging at her pants. He threw them on the ground and got on top of her.

"You wanted to get me all alone," Adriana said.

"Yes," Jon said. "Your perfume is...ravishing."

"Good. You have a job to do. Get to it."

"You know the drill: head down, ass up."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh my...<strong>


	19. Aiden Acts Up

"Jon, dinner time!" Adriana called out to him.

Jon was in the garage shining up his Harley. He spent a good two hours each night working on it. The bike had become one of his prized possessions.

Jon came into the kitchen and washed his hands in the sink.

"What did you make?" he asked.

"I bought Popeyes," Adriana said.

"Did you get my favorite?" Jon asked.

"The red beans and rice? Oh man! I forgot," Adriana said.

"How could you forget?" Jon said.

"I'm only kidding. I'm going to make your plate right now," Adriana said.

"Don't joke with me when it comes to food woman! You go sit down, I'll make my plate," Jon said.

"You sure?"

"Yes. You've been at work all day. Go sit down."

"Don't eat all of the chicken please."

"I will try not to."

Adriana sat down at the table and started eating. J.J. and Maddy were poking each other while eating their food.

"You're it!" Maddy said.

"Nope! You are it!" J.J. said. He poked Maddy on her cheeks, forehead, chin, and her nose.

"Stop that! You can only poke me once!" Maddy said.

"I can poke you as many times as I wanna!" J.J. said.

Aiden was in a foul mood. Jon had spanked him earlier for bringing worms into the house. He was so mad that he refused to eat dinner. Instead, he stabbed his chicken with his fork. Adriana wanted to say something to him but decided against it.

Adriana wasn't really the disciplinary type. She didn't have it in her. Jon had taken notice of this but didn't say anything about it. He understood why Adriana was more lenient. She was always that sweet child and shy at times as well. She didn't like conflict (unless she was on her little rampage at times) and always wanted to be happy and cheerful. She never liked seeing the children cry. Jon didn't hold this against her in any way. All he had to do was threaten the kids with a spanking and they would straighten up.

Jon came over to the table and saw what Aiden was doing.

"Whoa there. The chicken is already dead. You don't need to stab it," Jon said.

Aiden ignored his father and kept stabbing the chicken leg on his plate.

"Aiden, please stop," Jon said.

Aiden started stabbing the chicken leg harder and harder until his father yanked the fork from his hand.

"STOP IT! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" Aiden screamed.

Jon put the fork down on the table and grabbed Aiden. Jon put him over his shoulder and carried him out of the kitchen.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Aiden screamed.

Jon took Aiden to his room and sat him down on the bed. Jon sat right next to him.

Aiden tried to escape but Jon grabbed him and plopped him down on the bed again.

Aiden began kicking at his father and hitting him.

Jon simply didn't do anything and let Aiden throw a tantrum.

Aiden took Jon's hand and bit it as hard as he could. For a good minute, he had his jaws locked tight onto Jon's hand. But Jon simply didn't do anything. He knew why Aiden was acting up like this. Jon decided to let Aiden tire himself out rather than spank him.

Aiden stopped biting his father's hand and started kicking him again.

And once again, Jon sat there and continued to let Aiden beat up on him.

After a good ten extra minutes of abusing his father, Aiden stopped hitting and kicking. He noticed how his father did not react to anything he did. Aiden scooted to the middle of the bed and laid down. He had tired himself out quickly from having a temper tantrum. He saw that Jon simply didn't say anything or move for that matter. Aiden figured something was off. Any other time, Jon would've been spanking him. But today was totally different.

"Daddy, why aren't you saying anything?" Aiden asked.

Jon looked at Aiden.

"Did it feel good to hit and bite me?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Aiden said.

"I didn't say anything because I know why you did it. You're still mad because I spanked you earlier."

"Because it hurt, Daddy."

"I only spank you when you're being bad. It's not to be mean to you. It's to teach you. Why do you think I'm always telling you and your brother and sister what to do and what not to do? I do it because I love you guys. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't say anything to you. I understand that you don't like getting spankings. Believe me, I used to get them all of the time. But I only do it because I care and because I love you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Daddy. You know that I love you very much."

"It's fine. I love you too. I love you very much. And don't you forget it."

Aiden sat up and scooted next to his father to give him a big hug. Jon hugged Aiden back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohio, February 1993:<strong>_

_Mrs. Germanotta had came up to the school after recieving a phone call that Jon was in the principal's office. She knocked on the door of the principal's office. The principal opened the door and let her in. She saw Jon sitting in one of the chair's in front of the principal's desk. Mrs. Germanotta sat down next to Jon. She was prepared to hear anything that the principal had to say._

_"I'm sorry you had to take time out of work to come here but your son was being disruptive in class today. He was throwing paper balls and throwing pencils at the teacher. Then when the teacher asked him to stop, he kicked and scratched at him," the principal said._

_"Jon, why did you do all of this?" Mrs. Germanotta asked._

_Jon simply folded his arms and looked at the ground._

_"Jonathan, you can talk to me," his mother said. "Just tell me the truth. Why were you acting up today in class?"_

_Jon continued to stare at the floor but responded to his mother._

_"My stupid teacher picks on me," he said. "I hate him. He's just like my dad. I hate him too."_

_"Is there something going on at home, Mrs. Germanotta?" the principal asked._

_"Jon ran away from his home and came to live with me. He met my daughter on the playground and was her best friend ever since," Mrs. Germanotta explained. "I took him in as my own child."_

_"Was your father mean to you, Jonathan? Is that why you were acting out?" the principal asked Jon._

_"My teacher is just like my dad. I hate them both," he said._

_"If I switch you into a new classroom with a new teacher, would that make you feel better?" the principal asked._

_Jon nodded his head._

_"Okay then. Tomorrow you will have Mrs. Clarkson," the principal said. "A lot of the kids like her. I think you will too."_

_"How does that sound, Jonathan?" Mrs. Germanotta asked._

_"It's okay. Mommy, I don't feel well. I want to go home," Jon said._

_"He's excused for the day," the principal said._

_"Thank you," Mrs. Germanotta said. "And he won't act up again."_

_"It's fine. That teacher he has is a piece of work anyway. Take care," the principal said._

_Jon was glad to finally take off his shoes and lay in his warm bed. His mother made him some soup and read to him until he finally fell asleep._

_Mrs. Germanotta gave Jon a kiss on his cheek before leaving._

_"I love you," she said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Linda had come to visit everyone in Virginia for three days. Steve couldn't make it because he had to attend a conference back in Ohio. Linda was amazed at how beautiful Jon and Adriana's house was. The kids were more than excited to have seen their grandma again. And of course, they got presents. As usual.

Linda was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone. That was one of the things she had missed: cooking for Jon. When he ran away from home, Linda just shut down and didn't do anything. She understood why Jon had left and she refused to hold him back. She was extremely proud of her son and was more than happy to have patched things up with him.

Adriana came into the kitchen and saw Linda cooking.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Nope. I got it. You go and relax," Linda said.

"If you need help, I don't mind helping."

"Adriana, I want you to relax. Dinner is almost ready. You and Jon deserve a break."

Adriana sat down at the table.

"Okay then, boss lady. You are running this," Adriana said, chuckling.

"I'm so glad that me and Jon patched things up. This may sound weird, but I'm glad he had found me that one day while he was on patrol. I was not happy whatsoever," Linda said. "And I can't thank you and your mother enough for taking him in."

"You're welcome. Everyone loves him very much. I really love Jonathan...so much," Adriana said. She looked at the ring Jon placed on her finger years ago. "It's been one hell of a journey with him but he's still my husband and I still love him."

"That's great to hear. I can see you guys together for a long time," Linda said.

"Me too. Speaking of Jon, where is he?"

"I think he's in the garage."

Adriana got up and went to check the garage. Indeed, Jon was in the garage shining up his bike.

"Bonjour," Adriana said.

"Bonjour to you too," Jon said. He was checking the tires on his bike to make sure they were still good.

"You really like this bike, I take it?" Adriana said.

"Yeah. I've always wanted one. You up for another road trip?" Jon asked.

"Is it going to end with you spanking my ass and making me cum over and over and over and over again?" Adriana said.

"Yup."

"I'll consider. Dinner's almost ready."

"Yes!"

Jon quickly walked over to Adriana and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go eat!" Jon said.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Jon went right back in the garage and continued working on his bike. There was no prying that man away from that bike. Linda had came out to the garage to check on him.<p>

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Everything is going good. How is everything with you and Steve?" Jon asked.

"Just fine. You know, I always pictured you having a bike like this," Linda said. She came over and looked at the bike. Shiny and silver with the Harley logo at the front.

"You did?" Jon asked.

"Yup. I'm really proud of you. I wish things didn't happen the way they did but I'm glad you met Adriana and her family. Very nice people," Linda said.

"Even though we were apart for a long time...I would still think about you a lot. Many times I wanted to go back to you but..."

"It's okay. I understood why you did what you did. Everything's better now. I'm glad you are still here and you're okay. I love you, Jonathan."

Jon looked at his mother and walked around the bike to give her a big hug.

"I love you too, Mama," Jon said. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That's just too sweet!<strong>


	20. Chaos with the kids

Jon was getting ready for work when Adriana came into the bathroom.

"Jonathan, we need to go to J.J.'s school. He got into a fight this morning," Adriana said.

"What?" Jon said.

"J.J. got into a fight! Put your damn shoes on and let's go!" Adriana said.

J.J. was in the principal's office when he heard a knock on the door. The principal answered the door.

"Hello. Are you Jonathan's parents?" the principal asked.

"Yes we are," Adriana said.

"Come in," the principal said.

Jon and Adriana sat next to J.J., who was refusing to look at his parents.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"J.J. and another student got into an altercation in the classroom. One of the students was picking on your son and making fun of him for having dyslexia. So, Jonathan got up and punched the kid."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thirty minutes ago:<strong>_

_"Jonathan, can you read page 5 please?" his teacher asked._

_"Um...these words are too long. I don't understand them," J.J. said._

_"It's okay. I'll help you along the way," his teacher said._

_Some bully started snickering to himself._

_"You're so stupid," he said._

_"Excuse me! You can see me after class young man!" the teacher said._

_"What did I do Ms. Weiss?" the bully said._

_"Hush. I do not tolerate that type of behavior in my classroom. Apologize to Jonathan right now, Larry," Ms. Weiss said._

_"It's not my fault he's stupid! He can't read!" Larry said._

_"That's it. You're going up to the principal," Ms. Weiss said._

_"I'm getting in trouble over that idiot!?" Larry said._

_J.J. had snapped and walked over to Larry's desk. J.J. stared right at him for a few seconds then yanked him out of his seat and onto the floor._

_J.J. grabbed Larry's head and started to slam it onto the floor._

_"Jonathan!" Ms. Weiss said._

_She ran over to him and dragged J.J. away from Larry developed a huge headache._

* * *

><p><strong>Now:<strong>

"Jonathan is a really bright student here. His teacher enjoys having him in class. We phoned the other student's parents. The student's name is Larry Finn. Fortunately, they're not pressing charges. Something similar has happened like this before with them. I'm going to excuse Jonathan from school today and tomorrow. He can come back on Monday," the principal said.

"Thank you," Adriana said. "Come on, Jonathan. Let's go home."

J.J. was laying down in his bed listening to Adriana and Jon talk about what happened today in their room.

"Jonathan, what are we going do about J.J.?" Adriana said.

"I will talk to J.J., Adriana," Jon said. "Damn."

Jon sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands. Adriana hugged her husband.

"It'll be okay," she said.

Jon looked up at Adriana.

"He reminds me of myself when I was little," Jon said.

Jon got up, grabbed Adriana's hand, and walked out the room with her.

J.J. had walked out of his room and saw Jon and Adriana.

"Hey you," Jon said.

"Are you mad at me?" J.J. asked.

"No," Adriana said. "You don't even have to say sorry that bully."

"He's going to say sorry first," J.J. said.

"J.J., I'm going to tell you secrets on how to control your temper," Jon said. "Which is what I do when I'm upset."

J.J. grabbed Jon's hand.

"Can you teach me?" J.J. asked.

"Will do," Jon said.

Jon took J.J. outside and sat with him on the porch steps.

"Oh, Adriana can you go and get my sketch pad?" Jon asked her.

Adriana went to the swing and grabbed Jon's pad along with his coloring pencils.

"How did it get there?" Jon asked.

"You left it here," Adriana said.

She handed him his materials and sat down next to J.J., who was sitting between his parents.

"I forget every dang thing. Alright, what I want you to do is to draw a picture of how you're feeling right now," Jon told J.J.

He opened the pad to a clean sheet of paper and handed it to J.J.

Handing J.J. the pencils, Jon watched as his son quickly drew a picture of fire.

"Does that represent your anger?" Jon asked.

J.J. nodded his head.

"Is that how you felt today at school when you hurt that bully?" Adriana asked.

J.J. nodded his head again.

"What other emotions did you feel today?" Jon asked.

J.J. thought for a second then spoke.

"I wanted to hurt, Larry. I wish I would've killed him," he said.

Adriana looked directly at Jon with horror in her eyes. Jon looked back at Adriana with a solemn look on his face.

"J.J., why do you wish you would've killed him?" Jon asked.

"Because he made fun of me for not understanding how to read some words today in class," J.J. said. He looked up at his father then looked at his mother. "Mommy, Daddy..why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

Jon took the pad and pencils away from J.J. then hugged his son close.

"I want you to listen to me and listen to me good: you did nothing wrong. Me and your mother love you very, very, very, very much. The world is going to be a screwed up place at times but what matters is that you always keep your head up. No matter how old you get, me and your mother will always be there for you. Always. There is nothing wrong with you."

Adriana had wiped away tears from her eyes and hugged J.J. as well.

* * *

><p><strong>The next year:<strong>

Aiden and Maddy had started school in September. Jon was at home watching Jasmine while Adriana was at work.

Aiden had got in trouble on his very first day of school. Since him and Maddy shared the same class, he swore her to secrecy. His teacher put a note in his folder but Aiden wanted to keep it hidden from his parents. But Maddy wasn't going to let anything slide. Gus had picked the children up from school and dropped them off at their home.

Aiden went inside the house and threw his bookbag on the couch. Maddy quickly opened it and pulled out the note.

"What's that?" Gus asked.

"You'll see," Maddy said. "Oooooooohhhh Daddy!"

"In here. How was school?" Jon said. He was making the kids a snack in the kitchen. Jasmine was at the table playing with her toys.

"Look at what Aiden got!" Maddy said.

Aiden was on his way to the bathroom when he heard Maddy and came rushing back in.

"Maddy, you stupid idiot!" Aiden said. He pushed his sister down and grabbed the note from her.

"Hey!" Gus said. He took the note from Aiden and helped Maddy up.

Gus then handed the note to Jon. Jon read the note and looked at Aiden.

"First you apologize to your sister then you're going to explain this note," Jon said.

Aiden shook his head.

"Aiden, just tell me why did you act up today. I'm not going to punish you," Jon said.

"Some kid took my crayons so I threw the entire crayon box at his face," Aiden said.

Jon sighed.

"Aiden-"

"I'm sorry!" Aiden said. "I don't want a spanking! The boy was picking on me!"

"It's okay," Jon said. "It's fine. Just get started on your homework. And apologize to your sister."

"Sorry," Aiden said to Maddy.

"It's okay," she said.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan, I'm not telling you how to raise the kids but dammit we can't let them act crazy!" Adriana said.<p>

"Oh now you want me to discipline them? Any other damn time you wouldn't want me to lay a finger on them!" Jon said.

"Look, I understand that you are trying to keep your own temper under control but still you need to discipline them at times," Adriana said.

"Okay Mother Goose, I'll keep that in mind," Jon said.

"Stop calling me that!" Adriana said.

"Well that's what you're acting like! J.J. has been good but there are times where I want to whoop Aiden's ass," Jon said.

"Well that's what you need to do," Adriana said.

She threw off her robe and hopped in bed.

"It wouldn't hurt you to discipline the kids at times, too. Seriously. I know that you're not the disciplining type but you have show tough love at times," Jon said.

He climbed into bed and rested his head on the pillow.

What his wife was about to ask him next would make him sit right back up.

"Do you regret having the kids?" Adriana asked.

Jon sat right back up and stared at his wife.

"What do you mean by that?" Jon asked.

"Do you regret having the kids?"

"No. Do you?"

"No, I don't."

"I know this hard."

"It is."

Jon scooted next to Adriana and held her close.

"I love you very much. I love the kids very much. I know it's going to be hard but you have to remember the good times we've had too," he said.

Adriana smiled at Jon.

"I love the good times," Adriana said.

"And that's how it's supposed to be. The kids will be alright. We will be alright," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: We will see.<strong>


	21. Boiling Point

Over the next few weeks, Jon was at his breaking point with Aiden. Aiden would have his moments where he was good then a complete imp the next moment. Jon did whoop Aiden here and there but still refrained because he didn't want to lose his temper. Adriana would get on Aiden from time to time and put him in check. Even though she never whooped the kids, she did threaten to do so. Adriana was indeed going to get used to being more tough than timid soon enough.

And that time would come soon.

After Aiden had sassed her because he was mad that she wouldn't let him have any cookies, Adriana grabbed Aiden and put him across her lap. With ease she spanked him and sent him to his room crying.

"So...I can't call you Mother Goose any more," Jon said.

"Oh hush," Adriana said. "Where are you going?"

"To work on my bike," Jon said.

"You're always working on that thing!" Adriana said.

"It's what I like to do. Just like you like to feed that hamster of yours who keeps falling off of his wheel," Jon said. "And this cat..."

Jon grabbed Cookie and moved him away from the door leading out to the garage. Cookie always tried to escape the house.

"You must like that damn bike more than me," Adriana said.

"Bullshit," Jon said.

He went out into the garage. Adriana followed him.

"You know what? When was the last time we had sex?" Adriana asked.

Jon was looking for his toolbox.

"Two weeks?" he guessed.

"You're right. Two weeks. I miss you eating me out. I miss giving you blowjobs. Dammit, I miss the rough sex we had. The kids are napping for once and Aiden is going to cry himself to sleep in a few minutes. We'll have the house to ourselves so we can fuck each other!" Adriana said. "Stop looking for the toolbox! I hid it!"

"Adriana Good, you better give me my toolbox," Jon said.

"No."

"Adriana, I'm asking you nicely."

Adriana went into the house and slammed the door.

"This heifer," Jon muttered to himself.

Adriana was looking in the cabinet for something when she heard Jon enter the house.

"Give me my toolbox," Jon said.

Jon watched as Adriana pulled out a jar of peanut butter and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer.

"No," she repeated.

Adriana left to go to the bedroom. Jon stopped her in the hallway and pushed her up against the wall.

"Where is my toolbox?" Jon asked again.

Adriana simply responded by smirking and kissed Jon on his nose. Jon picked her up and carried her to the room. Laying her down, he climbed on top of her.

"What's the peanut butter for?" Jon asked.

"Just a snack. I'm going to eat it and relax after having sex with you," Adriana said. She put the peanut butter and spoon on the nightstand and ran her fingers through her husband's curly hair. "I'll tell you where your toolbox is afterwards."

"Let's go back out to the garage," Jon said. "I'm sure I can make you talk. And bring the peanut butter."

* * *

><p>"I'm not saying..." Adriana said.<p>

Jon had her on the roof of the car in the garage and was fingering her. She was moaning and groaning.

"Oh you're not?" Jon said.

He slipped his fingers deeper into Adriana's pussy.

"Ah!" Adriana said.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Jon said.

"N-n-no!" Adriana squealed.

Jon fingered Adriana faster and faster until she squirted. Her legs became weak and she was breathing hard. Jon shoved his basketball shorts down along with his boxers and slid his cock between Adriana's folds.

"FUCK ME!" Adriana screamed.

Jon thrusted into her.

"You're going to tell me where my toolbox is," Jon said.

"Maybe I will...maybe I won't..." Adriana said.

Jon slowly slid in and out of Adriana.

"Oh you will!" Jon said.

Jon grabbed the peanut butter that was right next to Adriana and opened it up. Smearing some on his bottom lip, he kissed Adriana. She happily sucked the peanut butter right off of his lips.

All of a sudden, the both of them heard screams coming from inside of the house.

Jon quickly slid out of Adriana and pulled his pants back up as Adriana slipped her pants back on. They both rushed back into the house to see what the commotion was.

"MOMMY! DADDY! J.J. IS BLEEDING!" Maddy screamed out from the bathroom.

Adriana and Jon rushed into the bathroom to find J.J. holding a towel against his face. He was bleeding profusely.

"What happened!?" Adriana shrieked.

"Aiden got mad at J.J. and hit him in the head with the remote control!" Maddy said.

"Take J.J. to the hospital," Jon told Adriana.

Jon immediately left the room and went into Aiden and J.J.'s bedroom. Jon stepped into the room and noticed that Aiden was nowhere to be found. But Jon knew exactly where Aiden liked to hide whenever he was in trouble. Jon approached the bed and looked under it. Aiden's eyes were looking right back at him in fear. Jon grabbed Aiden and pulled him out from under the bed and held him up.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Jon said through gritted teeth.

The simple fact that Jon's gaze was indeed terrifying made Aiden speechless.

"Answer me!" Jon said.

"I...I...hit J.J. with the remote...he made me mad..." Aiden said.

"So that gives you the right to hit your brother upside his head!?" Jon said.

"Daddy, stop yelling at me!" Aiden said.

"I'm going to yell at you because you're in trouble. Now I've been patient with you but this time you're going to get it," Jon said.

Jon put Aiden over his shoulder and took him to his room. He went to his drawer and grabbed a belt from the top one. He put Aiden down and held onto his arm.

"So you want to hit people with remotes huh?" Jon said.

Aiden shook his head.

"No! No no no no no!"

"Yes you do."

Jon hit Aiden's butt with the belt. Aiden howled in pain.

"Don't hit me, Daddy! Please!" Aiden cried out.

Jon continued whooping Aiden. The more Aiden spazzed out, the harder the hits were.

"I promise I'll be a good boy! I promise I'll be a good boy!" Aiden said.

Adriana came into the room and saw what was going on.

"Jonathan, enough," she said. "Let's go take J.J. to the hospital."

* * *

><p>Gus and Beatrix had went to Jon and Adriana's house to bring them and the children brownies.<p>

"You think they would like the brownies?" Beatrix asked.

"Jon used to eat brownies all the time when he used to visit," Gus said. "I'm sure he'll love these."

Gus immediately remembered Jon had given him a key to the house. Gus reached into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. The screen door was open so all he had to do was unlock the front door.

"Well well well, look who it is!" Gus said as soon as he got into the house.

Jasmine, Maddy, and Jon were all watching t.v. together.

"Breaking and entering, I see! Hands up against the wall!" Jon said.

"No, you put your hands up against the wall," Gus said.

"No you," Jon said.

"No. You."

"You dammit."

"You just wait until tomorrow. Okay, me and Beatrix made you, Adriana, and the kids brownies. Okay, well Beatrix made them."

"I hope you like them," she said.

"I definitely will. Thank you," Jon said.

Jasmine and Maddy got up to give Gus and Beatrix a hug. Jon got up and gave Beatri a hug but playfully shoved Gus.

"Thank you for the brownies. I'll take them to the kitchen," Maddy said.

"Thank you," Beatrix said, handing the plate to Maddy.

"How many did you guys make?" Jon asked.

"Enough," Gus said. "Don't eat them all frome everyone. Where's J.J., Aiden, and Adriana?"

Jon ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um...hey, you guys are only eating one brownie tonight, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," Maddy said.

"Okay," Jasmine said. "Juice?"

"Yes you can have some juice as well," Jon said. "Um...Aiden had hit J.J. in the head with a remote control. J.J. is laying down. Had to take him to the doctors. He got ten stitches."

"Oh my goodness. Why would Aiden do that?" Beatrix said.

"Aiden has a bad temper. And the scary part is is that it reminds me of my temper," Jon said. "Adriana is giving Aiden a bath right now. Which is a shocker."

"But the reason why you always had a temper was because of what you went through. Aiden has it good. Is he up? I'm going to go talk to him," Gus said. "And we want to see J.J. and make sure he's alright."

"Maybe he'll listen to you," Jon said.

Beatrix had looked over Jon's shoulder and saw J.J. He was all bandaged up from the incident.

"Aww hi, J.J.," Beatrix said.

J.J. didn't look too well. As a matter of fact, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's the matter?" Jon asked.

J.J. didn't say anything. Instead, he fell on his hands and knees.

"J.J., what's wrong!?" Jon said.

Jon picked J.J. up and took him to the couch.

"I'm going to check on the girls," Beatrix said.

She headed into the kitchen while Gus stayed with Jon.

"I'm going

"What's the matter?" Jon asked J.J.

J.J. looked at his father and started crying.

"It's Mommy..." J.J. said.

"What happened?" Jon asked.

"She...she...she's crying," J.J. said. "She's crying because...because...she hurt Aiden!"

"What!?" Gus said.

Gus flew down the hallway and frantically knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Adriana? Adriana, open the door up!" Gus said.

Gus turned the knob and realized the bathroom door was open. Gus walked in and saw Adriana sitting on the toilet. She had tissue wrapped around her wrists, whch were bloodied. Her hair was disheveled and she had scratch marks on her neck. Her face was blank. No expression. No emotion. She didn't even blink.

"Adriana..." Gus said.

Gus had almost forgot what J.J. had said about Adriana hurting Aiden. Gus looked in the bathtub and saw Aiden face down in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh. My. Gosh.<strong>


	22. Everyone is broken

Five weeks.

Five long weeks.

That's how long Adriana was in the rehab for.

Dealing with Aiden had made her snap and do something no one ever thought she would do. Luckily Aiden didn't drown when his mother had held his head underwater.

Jon took it the hardest.

After work he would find himself smoking, cleaning his motorcycle, drinking until he passed out, and doing everything else to keep his mind off of what had happened.

Waking up and seeing Adriana gone was the tough for him. Torturous at that. He would rearrange her make up in the bathroom and make everything pretty for her as if she was coming home right then and there. Jon even bought her more shoes and put them in the closet. Anything to keep his mind occupied. He had become a recluse on the days that he was off of work. His patience level with the kids was a little low. Gus had stepped in and explained to the children that their father needed some time to himself. Gus and Beatrix would take the kids to their house so that they wouldn't have to see their father angry and sad.

"What would you like to eat?" Gus asked J.J.

"I'm not hungry," J.J. said.

"You have to eat something. You didn't eat breakfast today," Gus said. He opened the fridge and looked in it. "Anything you want, I'll cook it for you."

"No thanks," J.J. said. He was sitting at the table coloring. "When is Mommy coming home? I miss her."

Gus closed the door and tried his hardest not to cry.

"Mommy will be home soon. Mommy didn't feel good and needed to go get some help," Gus said.

"I don't like seeing Daddy sad. It makes me sad. Can you take me to see Daddy, cousin Gus?"

* * *

><p>Jon was laying in his bed when he heard a knock.<p>

"Go away," he said.

"Daddy, it's me," J.J. said.

"What?" Jon muttered to himself.

J.J. let himself in the room.

"I wanted to see you," J.J. said.

"You're supposed to be with Gus and Beatrix! Where are they? Why did they bring you back?" Jon snapped.

"I miss you," J.J. said.

J.J. took off his shoes and joined his father in the bed. J.J. pulled the covers over himself.

"And I miss Mommy."

Jon sighed.

"I miss her too."

* * *

><p>Adriana was sitting across the table from Jon during visiting hours. Jon didn't know where to start so he decided to make small talk at first.<p>

"Hey," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you and the kids holding up?" Adriana asked.

"The kids are okay."

"And how are you?"

Jon didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond. But Adriana knew what he was doing at home to cope with his anger.

"Be strong. For me. For the kids. If I could take back what I did, I would. But I can't."

"I'm not mad at you. I don't hate you or anything like that. The kids don't hate you. Aiden doesn't hate you. He's actually been...acting better. It was unfortunate that the incident took place but...it did. I still love you."

Adriana's blue eyes looked in Jon's. His eyes were red from crying. His nose was also red.

"I really wish I could take what I did back," Adriana said, tearing up. "Sometimes I wouldn't even go to sleep at night. Because of those horrible dreams..."

She wiped her tears away.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't sleep at night, Adriana? You should've told me if something was bothering you! I would've did everything to make you feel better," Jon said.

"I had stopped taking my medication," Adriana said.

"What?"

"My depression had come back and I had went back to my doctor. And I went to the therapist. They both told me that I should start taking my medicine again. So I did. But then I stopped. I would have suicidal thoughts. Sometimes I would even think about killing you and the kids. I still wish I didn't do what I did to Aiden."

Jon couldn't say anything. He didn't want to say anything else.

"Look, I'm sorry. I am. I promise I'll stay clean once I'm out," Adriana said.

Jon looked at his wife. Adriana had lost a few pounds since coming to rehab. She wasn't eating much. Today was the day she actually ate a full plate of food for breakfast.

"Jonathan, please say something," Adriana said.

Jon remained silent. Tears flowed from his eyes. Adriana got up and gave Jon a hug. He got up and hugged his wife tightly.

"It's going to be fine," Adriana said.

She caressed Jon's face in her hands.

"We can get through this. We've always got through the tough times together. I love you. I love you very much. Be strong for me, okay?"

Jon nodded his head.

"I will," he said, sniffing. "I'll bring the kids next week."

"Thank you," Adriana said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Take care of yourself."

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I want more cakes," Jasmine said.<p>

Jon grabbed the plate of pancakes that were sitting on the table and gave Jasmine two more pancakes.

"Thank you," Jasmine said.

"You're welcome, buttercup," Jon said.

"Daddy, when is Mommy coming home?" Maddy asked.

"Soon," Jon said.

"I miss Mommy," Maddy said.

Aiden and J.J. didn't say anything. Aiden barely said anything to any one after the incident.

"She'll be home soon," Jon said. "Go ahead and eat."

* * *

><p>Jon drove to the park after dropping the kids off to school. He turned the car off and just sat in the driver's seat. Jasmine was in the backseat. She started to wonder what was going on until she saw her father lay his head on the steering wheel and started to cry.<p>

"Daddy?"

Jon was crying his heart out. He hit the steering wheel as hard as he could.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he screamed.

Jasmine unbuckled herself from her seat and climbed into the front seat. She climbed onto her father's lap. Jasmine saw tears flowing straight down Jon's face.

"Don't cry," Jasmine said. "I love you."

Jasmine gave her father the biggest hug she ever gave him. Jon held onto his youngest child and continued to cry.

"Jon should have been at work today. I don't know why he didn't show up," Gus said.

Gus, Marty, and Jack had went to Jon's house to figure out just what in the world was going on. He wasn't answering his cell phone nor was he answering his front door.

Jack banged on the front door again.

"Jonathan! Open this door before I kick it open!"

They heard the door unlock shortly afterwards. Jon had opened the door and was looking directly at his cousins.

"Jon...what the...what the hell is going on with you?" Marty said.

Jon's eyes were red and he could barely stand straight. He had on a white t-shirt with sweats and no shoes or socks on. He had drunk so much that he had passed out earlier.

"Nothing," Jon said.

"It's something," Jack said. "We're coming in."

"No," Jon said. "It's...not..."

Jack quickly grabbed Jon before he had fell to the floor. Jack carried Jon to the couch and laid him down.

"Good grief," Gus said.

There was two bottles of Jack Daniel's on the table. Jon had drunk the first bottle and was halfway through with the other one.

"Jon...Jon!" Jack said. "Stay with me here. What's going on? Come on, talk to us."

Jack tried to keep a good distance from Jon. Jon's breath was reeking of alcohol.

"I can't...do anything...right," Jon said.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Adriana. Adriana knew that she needed to take her medication and she didn't," Marty said. "You can't blame yourself."

"I messed up..." Jon said.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Gus said.

"I SHOULD'VE FUCKING KNOWN THAT MY WIFE IS FUCKING SUICIDAL! SHE EVEN TOLD ME SHE THOUGHT ABOUT KILLING ME AND THE KIDS! SHE ALMOST KILLED AIDEN!" Jon yelled.

Jon closed his eyes.

"It's okay," Jack said.

He gave his cousin a hug. Marty and Gus came over and comforted Jon.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Germanotta and Bob had visited Adriana. Adriana was surprised that her mother wanted to see her, after everything that happened.<p>

"How's Jon holding up?" Adriana asked her mother.

"Hanging in there," Bob said.

"Mom? How are you?" Adriana asked.

Mrs. Germanotta sighed.

"I'm okay," she said.

"I know you're still shocked and upset about what happened. And you have every right to be," Adriana said.

"Why? Why did you stop taking your medication, Adriana? Why did you try to kill Aiden?" Mrs. Germanotta asked.

"I snapped, Mom. I just snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. I wish I could take it back, I really do!" Adriana said. "Every night I have nightmares about it. I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

"I can't stay here," Mrs. Germanotta said. She grabbed her purse and got up from her seat.

"Mom, please, don't leave! I need you!" Adriana said.

"Gwen, don't leave," Bob said. "You can't leave your daughter. She needs you right now."

"I need to go," Mrs. Germanotta said.

She walked out of the visitation place.

Adriana's heart shattered into a million pieces. For the first time, her mother didn't say "I love you" or even say a simple goodbye. Her mother had walked out on here. But Adriana really couldn't blame her.

Bob comforted Adriana.

"It's going to be fine," he said.

"My mom hates me," Adriana said.

"No. She still loves you. She just doesn't know how to cope with everything. Everything will be fine soon. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>A week later:<strong>

The kids were more than happy to see their mother. Even Aiden gave his mother a big hug. Adriana had asked for his forgiveness. Aiden might have a temper, but his love for his parents is always unconditional.

"I'm not mad at you," Aiden told his mother. "I love you very much. I'm sorry for making you angry. When you get home, I'll have a cake for you."

Adriana smiled.

"That's wonderful," she said.

She looked over at Jon. He had a small smile on his face. Adriana knew deep down Jon was still upset and angry about what happened but he had to learn how to forgive.

It was going to help him in the long run.


	23. Reconcile Again

"My mother hates me," Adriana said.

"She doesn't," Jon said.

"Jon, she's barely spoken to me. It's been almost a month!"

"She'll come around."

Jon pulled up in Nonno and Nonna's front yard.

"I'm not ready to face grandma and grandpa. Take me home," Adriana said.

"No. You're going to see your grandparents. They want to see you," Jon said.

"They're probably going to judge me, too. They're probably going to tell me how shitty of a person I am and how I need to go back to rehab. I'm not in the mood to hear the bullshit so take me back home."

Jon ignored her and took off his seatbelt.

"TAKE ME HOME NOW!" Adriana screamed.

Jon had opened his door to get out but slammed it shut again when Adriana had yelled at him.

"Don't raise your voice at me," Jon said. "Grandma and grandpa want to see you. Get your ass out of this car or I will drag you out."

"You're just going to have to drag me out then."

Jon got out of the car and went over to Adriana's side. He opened the door and unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Don't touch me," Adriana said.

"I'm going to ask you again nicely for the last time: get out," Jon said.

Adriana spit in Jon's face. He quickly wiped the spit from his eye and glared at Adriana.

"The fuck? Get out the goddamn car!" he said.

He grabbed Adriana and tried to yank her out of the car but she fought back.

"Let go of me!" Adriana said.

She hit Jon in the face. Jon gained the upper hand and got her out of the car. Slamming the door shut, he held onto her tight as he lead her toward the house.

"I said let me go!" Adriana said.

Jon ignored her and damn near dragged her up to the front door.

"Let go of me!" Adriana repeated.

"I'm not going to fucking let go of you! And do you know why? Because you might turn around and do something stupid again, that's why. You've fallen back into depression, you've slit your wrists, and you almost drowned your own child. I'm not going to let you go down a destructive path. You need to be around family. Everyone cares about you. I love you and the kids more than anything else in this fucking universe. I'm not going to lose you. I'm not...I'm not..."

Jon let go of Adriana and sat down on the swing.

"You hate me, don't you?" Adriana said.

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"If I hated you, I would have left you long ago."

"You could leave me right now. You could ask for a divorce."

"So you want a divorce now?"

"You don't need to be with someone like me. You can have full custody of the kids. I don't think I'm fit to take care of the kids any more."

"You sound just like me before we moved here. Ready to give up on the world."

"I'm not giving up."

"Yes you are. Life will be tough but you need to remember all of the good times we've had together. And I'm going to remind you of the good times, too."

"I wish I wasn't this way. I really do."

"No one's perfect. We are all human. I still love you."

Adriana sighed.

"I love you too."

"By the way...grandma and grandpa aren't home yet, They'll be here in the next hour."

Adriana sat next to Jon.

"It's fine. I'll wait with you."

* * *

><p>Adriana was looking through the twin's baby pictures. It was midnight but she couldn't sleep.<p>

"Hey you," Jon said. He kneeled down next to Adriana who was sitting in the recliner.

"You startled me," Adriana said.

"Didn't mean to. Why are you still up?" Jon asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Adriana said. "Aiden was so beautiful when he was a baby."

"You used to carry him around so much. You used to hate having to rock him to sleep. I thought you and Aiden could never be separated," Jon said.

Adriana closed the photo album and placed it on the coffee table.

"I feel like I am a monster," she said.

Jon got up and pulled Adriana out of the chair.

"You're not," he said.

"I am, too. My wrists look horrible."

Jon didn't want to see the scars that came from Adriana cutting. Instead he looked into his wife's ocean blue eyes and kissed her on her lips. Jon's hands traveled down Adriana's body. Adriana missed Jon's touch dearly.

"Hey, let's go back to the room," Adriana said.

Once the both of them hit their bed, Adriana laid right on top of her husband.

"Do you remember the night after prom? When I made love to you?" Jon asked.

"Yes. I remember that night clearly," Adriana said.

"Sometimes I think about it. It reminds me of when things were more simple."

"Yeah. Um...Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have your dog tags?"

"Of course."

Jon reached over to his nightstand and grabbed them. He put them around Adriana's neck and held her closer.

"Do you regret going into the Army?"

"Yes and no. No because I hated what I saw. But yes because I met nice people and it made me appreciate what I have."

"I remember Mama crying for the entire day after you left."

"She would send me letters asking me to come back home. She was worried about me so much. I wanted to come home but..."

"You did what you had to. Mom was proud of you. She still is. At least you didn't crush her spirits like I did."

"Mama still loves you."

"She hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"She won't even look at me!"

"Adriana, you need to talk to Mom tomorrow. I'll go with you if you need me to."

"Please do. I can't do this alone."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

"I'm sorry for walking out on you," Mrs. Germanotta told Adriana. She poured Adriana a cup of tea. "I didn't know how to handle things."

"I know you hate me," Adriana said.

"No. I hate the fact that you stopped taking your medication and you ended up almost killing your child. And I hate the fact that you cut your wrists. But I forgive you. And I will always love you."

"Thanks. I needed that."

"Anything for you. I just want you to feel better and be strong. For the yourself. For the kids. For Jonathan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_Jonathan found Adriana laying on the couch with both of the twins laying on his chest._

_"That's so sweet," Jon said._

_"Are they asleep?" Adriana said._

_"Aiden is still awake. Maddy is asleep," Jon said._

_"I think we're going to have a quite an adventure with Aiden," Adriana said._

_Aiden started to cry._

_"You're right. I'll feed him," Jon said._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: An adventure indeed. I know you guys are still baffled by what Adriana did to Aiden but you know what her problem is. She'll get help soon.<strong>


	24. Just Another Day

"How's Adriana holding up?" Gus said.

"She's doing better. I still keep an eye on her. She just needs to keep taking her medication," Jon said.

"You two have been through so much. Honestly, is that how married life is?" Gus asked. "I know there's good and bad in marriages but still...I don't know."

"Some of the things that have happened to us is unfortunate. But we can't change anything about it. We just have to keep moving forward," Jon said.

"I understand. You look very tired. I'm going to keep the kids tonight if that's alright with you. I'll take them to school in the morning as well. You and Adriana need a break."

"Awww Gus, thank you. But I don't want to burden you with the kids. They're rascals that me and Adriana created are our responsibility. But we'll pay you back though."

"You two haven't been on a date ever since Adriana got out of rehab. That was almost two months ago!"

"It's been that long huh?"

"Yes it has. And Marty and Jack also want to keep the kids again. You may not see it, but you and Adriana need some time alone to collect your thoughts. I'm not saying you guys aren't capable of handling everything, but we can't have you two stressed out. You and Adriana are going to enjoy the night to yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Five. Hours. Later.<strong>

"HARDER!" Adriana screamed at Jon. "FUCK ME HARD!"

"Look, I'm fucking...you...as hard as I can...shit!" Jon said.

Adriana dug her nails into Jon's arms.

"That feels so good...I've missed...this...yes..." she said.

Adriana then bit Jon's shoulder.

"Ow! Stop biting me!"

"S-s-s-sorry!" Adriana said.

Jon flipped Adriana over. She was laying on top of him. Her hair was wild and she was wild. Her eyes were staring straight at Jon.

"You're a freak," Jon said. "But the freakier you are, the wetter you get. I like it."

Adriana grinded Jon slowly.

"You like it when I'm freaky huh?" Adriana said.

"Yes. I do."

Adriana rode Jon's dick faster and faster until Jon couldn't keep going any longer. Sensing this, Adriana stopped riding Jon's cock and gradually slid it out of her. She then sucked his dick, causing him to cum inside her mouth. She swallowed every drop of it with ease.

"Tasty," Adriana said with a smirk.

"You're such a freak," Jon said.

Adriana climbed back on top of Jon.

"I know. This reminds me of the time where we were going through puberty. You made me horny most of the time," Jon said.

"Those were fun times. Growing up with you was very fun."

"Yes it was."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback, 2000:<strong>_

_Jon had woke up for school and saw Adriana getting dressed. She was standing across the room in her bra and underwear. She was trying to find a shirt in the top drawer to wear for the day. _

_Jon stared intently at Adriana's backside. He wanted to pin her down and smother her with kisses._

_"Damn," he muttered to himself._

_Adriana heard him and turned around to look at him._

_"Morning sleepy head. Which color should I wear today? Pink? Blue? Green?"_

_"Nothing at all."_

_"Nothing at all, huh?"_

_"Nope."_

_Jon slid out of bed and walked up to Adriana. Jon was growing every damn minute it seemed and he was a little taller than Adriana._

_Jon rubbed his hands over Adriana's breasts. The more he touched them, the more he wanted to use the breasts as pillows._

_"Can I feel your butt?" Jon asked._

_"You're already touchy and you just woke up! Hehe, sure you can."_

_Jon immediately rubbed Adriana's butt._

_"That's squishy, too! I love you so much!"_

_Adriana giggled._

_"I want to touch you now," she said._

_She rubbedher hand over Jon's chest._

_"Nice and smooth," she said._

_Mrs. Germanotta knocked on the door._

_"Are you two dressed yet or are you guys making out?" she said. "I made you guys breakfast."_

_"We'll be there in a minute," Adriana said. "I picked out your clothes for you if you don't mind, Jon."_

_"No, it's fine. I didn't feel like searching for something to wear anyway," Jon said._

_"Lazy!" Adriana said._

_"But you know how to put together a good outfit! That's why I like it when you pick out my outfit for the day! I love you so much!" Jon said._

_He slipped on the clothes Adriana picked out for him. He waited for Adriana to put her clothes on and brush her hair before carrying her out to the kitchen._

_"Food," Jon said._

_He put Adriana down and went straight to the table._

_"Waffles...eggs...bacon...bagels..." Jon muttered to himself. He piled food on his plate._

_"Don't eat all of the food!" Adriana said._

_"Thanks Mrs. Germanotta. I mean thanks Mama," Jon said._

_"You're welcome, Mr. Greedy?" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Oh, I need some more shoes," Jon said._

_"Didn't I buy you a pair a month ago!?" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Yup. But my feet are growing," Jon said. "I'll make your plate for ya, Adriana."_

_Jon scooped some food onto Adriana's plate and even poured her a glass of milk._

_"I'm sorry I didn't carry you all the way to the table but I was hungry," Jon said. "Forgive me?"_

_"It's okay. Food does that to you," Adriana said._

_"I'll go buy you a pair of Converses or something. I'll get you a pair too, Adriana," Mrs. Germanotta said. "Chew your food, Jonathan!"_

_"Mmmmm!" Jon said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon gazed out of the window in the room and looked directly at the moon. It was a half moon. When Jon was little he would gaze out of his window if the moon was out when he couldn't sleep. Right now he was thinking about his children.

J.J.

Aiden.

Madaline.

Jasmine.

Jon still couldn't believe that he had four kids before the age of 30. Then again Nonno and Nonna told him that he would have four kids before the age of 30 when he was a teenager.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"Your grandma told me about what you and Adriana were doing last night. You two are going to have four kids before you turn 30. I already see it," Nonno said._

_"Your hormones must explode with rage whenever you see Adriana," Nonna said._

_"Grandma! Grandpa!" Jon said._

_"Eat your food. Your partner in crime will be here to eat breakfast with you," Nonno said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon heard a knock on his door. Jon went to answer it.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," Aiden said.

"Let's go get a snack," Jon said.

Aiden held onto his father's hand as they walked into the kitchen.

"Why can't you sleep?" Jon asked.

"I had a nightmare," Aiden said.

He sat at the table and watched as his father made him some cereal.

"What was the nightmare about?" Jon asked.

"I drowned in the tub," Aiden said. He started eating his cereal.

"You do remember what I said about your mother?" Jon said.

"Yes," Aiden said."I don't hate Mommy. I love her a lot. Just like I love you and my brother and sisters."

"That's how I like it. Everyone loves each other. I love all of you guys," Jon said.

"Can I join a karate class?" Aiden said.

"Most definitely," Jon said without hesitation.

"Yay! I can karate chop everything!" Aiden said.

"Okay, you're not going to become like SpongeBob and Sandy here. What you are going to do is join karate and let it help you vent your anger elsewhere. Got it?" Jon said.

"Got it!" Aiden said.

"Daddy, cereal please," Jasmine said.

She was wide awake herself.

"You startled me," Jon said. "You want Apple Jacks?"

"Fine, Apple Jacks are," Jasmine said.

She sat next to her brother.

"Hi brother," she said. "I'll eat with you."

Aiden gave his sister a kiss on her cheek. Jasmine gave him a kiss back and hugged him.

"I love you," Jasmine said.

"I love you more!" Aiden said.

Jon grabbed both of his children and hugged them.

"I love you, Daddy," Aiden said.

"Daddy, I love you," Jasmine said.

"I love you guys," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Awww! Oh and by the way "Nonno" and "Nonna" mean "grandma" and "grandpa" in Italian.<strong>


	25. Bowling Alley

_**Flashback, 2005:**_

_"If anyone would like to say anything, you can now step forward and speak," the pastor said._

_Jon had gotten up and walked up to the podium. Adriana was worried about Jon. She had told him in the car that he didn't have to say anything if he didn't want to. Jon insisted on speaking so Adriana left it alone._

_Jon cleared his throat a little and cleared his mind. He took a deep breath and started:_

_"When I was a little boy, I didn't have any friends really. I was always to myself. Then one day I was on the monkey bars at school when Samuel showed up. He had asked me if he could join me. Usually I'd tell someone I didn't feel like playing with them. But I sensed something different with Samuel. I sensed something genuine about him. Which I why I told him he could hang out with me. Samuel had reached into his pocket and offered me some tootsie rolls. Me and him would eat a bunch of them on the playground. Just me and him. Sometimes I would go over to his house and play with him. He was one a true friend. Between him and my girlfriend and mother, no one else really mattered. Samuel would always make sure I wasn't in trouble and remained focused on school and my future. I messed up here and there but I always remembered the inspirational words he told me. He always told me to keep going. No matter how hard life gets, just keep going. He told me that life is going to knock me down. But I have to get right back up and continue my journey. A day before he passed he had asked me if I wanted any kids. I told him I do want kids. We were talking about what names I would give my children and everything. He told me I'd end up having four children. Which is what my grandma and grandpa told me. I found that to be pretty funny. Sam told me that once I got married and had kids and settled down to make the most of everything. And to remember to always put my family first and to take care of myself. Sam told me to just keep going. And despite some of the things that's happened, that's what I'm going to do. Dust myself off and keep going. I'm going to miss you, Samuel. Rest in paradise."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon looked at the tombstone that had Samuel's name on it.

_**"Samuel Carter**_

_**Beloved Brother, Son, and Best Friend"**_

Samuel's grandmother wanted her grandson buried in Richmond. She happened to live not too far from Jon, which was a coincidence. Jon remembered where

"Hey, Sam. Um...things are going pretty good. There was some setbacks but everything is better now. It's crazy how I decided to move to Virginia with Adriana and I forgot that you're buried here. I wanted to stop by and say hi. I miss you a lot. Rest well."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at home:<strong>

"What are you drawing now?" Adriana asked.

"Food," Jon said.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Adriana said.

"Come here for a second."

Adriana took her mittens off and went to see what Jon wanted. He put down his coloring pencil and wrapped one arm around his wife's waist. He pulled her close to him.

"I love you. You know that?" Jon said.

"Of course I do," Adriana said.

"Thank you for sticking with me through the years," Jon said.

"Thank you for putting up with me through the years," Adriana said.

When Adriana kissed Jon, Jasmine had walked into the kitchen.

"Mommy. Daddy. Why you kissing? Where's the food?" she said.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Adriana said.

"Juice," Jasmine said.

"You can drink some kool aid with your dinner," Adriana said.

"Mommy," Jasmine said.

"Yes?"

Jasmine looked at her mother then at her father.

"Cookie?"

"After you eat," Adriana said.

"No cookie now?" Jasmine said.

"You can eat it for dessert," Jon said.

"Mommy, Daddy...damn. No damn cookie," Jasmine said.

She walked to the table and sat down.

"I'll wait," she said.

"I wonder where she learned "damn" from," Adriana said.

"You know what? I was just thinking the same thing," Jon said.

"Uh huh," Adriana said.

She went back to the stove to check on the food. Jon dropped his colored pencil on the floor. It rolled underneath the table. He ducked under the table to grab it but unfortunately the back of his head hit the table.

"Fuck!" Jon said.

"Fuck," Jasmine said.

"No, don't say that," Jon said.

"Fuck?"

"Yes. Don't say it again."

"No fuck?"

Jon threw his hands up in the air.

"Where did our children come from!?" Jon said.

"Well, your ship stopped unloaded at my dock and delivered some precious cargo. Four little kids that we love dearly," Adriana said.

"I love you, Mommy. I love you, Daddy. Can I have juice now?" Jasmine said, with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, I don't want to ride my bike without the training wheels," Maddy said.<p>

"You can do it," Jon said. "I'm going to push your bike and I want you to pedal."

"I can't do it," Maddy said. "I can't."

"Don't speak that. You can do it. I have faith in you. Have faith in yourself," Jon said.

Jon pushed Maddy's bike. She started pedaling slowly at first. When he saw that she was keeping her balance, Jon let go of her and watched as she pedaled down the driveway.

"I think I got it, Daddy!" Maddy said.

Maddy started pedaling faster.

"You're doing good, sweetie! But watch out for-"

Maddy had ran over Aiden's feet. He was watching his sister learn how to ride a bike.

"Ow!" he said.

"Your feet will be fine!" Maddy said.

"Brie, please get out of the flowers," Jon said.

Brie was standing right amongst the flowers that were lined up by the sidewalk.

"But they're pretty," she said.

"But you're killing them," Jon said.

"Oh," she said.

She stepped on another flower as she walked onto the sidewalk.

"I think you need to take kids somewhere before they destroy your house," Gus said.

"You're right. And Tyler is about to kill himself if he eats the dirt," Jon said.

* * *

><p>"No, you cannot roll the ball into the pins, Aiden," Jon said.<p>

"Awww, why not?" Aiden asked.

"Because that's cheating. And you can't walk up to the pins and knock them down either!" Jon said.

"Oh come on, Daddy! Tyler is doing it right now!" Aiden said.

"Damn!" Jon said.

Marty had snatched Tyler up and carried him away from the bowling lane.

"I was gonna knock the pins down!" Tyler said.

"You're not going to do that," Marty said.

"Aww," Tyler said.

Marty put Tyler down. He looked at Jon.

"No. More. Kids," he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jon said. "At least Brie, Maddy, and Jasmine aren't trying to hurt themselves."

"Daddy, I need to go to the bathroom," J.J. said.

"Alright, let's go. Aiden, come on," Jon said.

"You go with them, Tyler," Marty said.

While Jon took the boys to the bathroom, Adriana and Beatrix were helping the girls.

"Mommy, I can't hold this," Jasmine said.

"You can roll it on the ground," Adriana said.

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Adriana helped Jasmine give the bowling ball a good push and watched it slowly roll towards the pins. The ball ended up knocking over a few pins.

"Boom. Crash," Jasmine said.

Adriana chuckled.

"Boom and crash, indeed," she said.

"Alright, you think you can do this Brie?" Beatrix asked.

"No," she said.

"I'll help you," Beatrix said.

"Okay," Brie said.

"Adriana!" someone said to her.

Adriana looked around and saw a guy walking up to her. At first she didn't know who it was but then it hit her. The man was one of Jack and Marty's childhood friends.

"Oh hi, Damien!" she said.

"How's it going?" Damien asked.

"Good! Marty and Jack are over there," Adriana said.

"Marty! Jackrabbit!" Damien said.

"Well, I'll be damned," Jack said.

Jack and Marty went up to Damien and gave him a big hug.

"Long time no see!" Jack said.

"Most definitely," Damien said. "Let's go get some drinks."

Jack, Marty, and Damien went to the concession stands to get some soda.

"Man, Adriana is beautiful. Very beautiful. Gorgeous. Is she single?" Damien asked.

"She's married and has four kids," Jack said. "She was with two of her children. Her and her husband have two boys and two girls."

"Oh," Damien said.

His dreams of sweeping Adriana off of her feet were quickly shattered.

"Who's her husband?" Damien asked.

"Our cousin," Jack said.

Damien gave Jack a funny look.

"Well, he's not blood related but we consider him family because he is family," Marty said.

"I don't remember him. What's his name?" Damien said.

"Why do you sound a little hostile?" Marty said.

"I'm not," Damien said. "I'm just asking a question."

"His name is Jonathan," Marty said.

"Has he been good to her?" Damien asked.

"He's a very good husband. And a terriffic father," Jack said. "Him and Adriana are happily married."

"That's good. I used to have a crush on Adriana," Damien said.

"You still do. But she's taken. And don't you get any ideas or we'll kick your ass," Marty warned.

"I won't, I won't," Damien said.

Jon had found Marty and Jack with Damien at the concession stand. He walked over to the them and stood next to Jack.

"Jack, if you could get me some chips, that would be great," Jon said.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jack said. "Jon, this is Damien. Damien, this is Jon. Damien is a good friend of ours."

"Hello," Jon said.

"Hello," Damien said. "Your wife is beautiful."

"Thank you. She's an amazing person," Jon said.

"She sure is. Oh, damn. Hey, I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Jon. And it was nice seeing you guys again. I'll kep in touch," Damien said.

Jon watched as Damien walked out of the building before turning to Jack and Marty.

"I can already tell he likes Adriana," Jon said.

"Don't worry. We warned him," Marty said.

"Good. Because if he tries anything, I'm killing him with my bare hands," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well?<strong>


	26. It's A Small World

Jon and Adriana both took a nice hot bath together. Jon lightly pinched Adriana's breast.

"Don't do that," Adriana said.

Jon nuzzled her neck.

"And why not?"

"Because..."

The more Jon ran his hand over her body, the more relaxed Adriana became.

"Because?"

"You won't be playing with my milk jugs if you pinch them."

"That's unfortunate. You know, you're such a pretty lady."

"The stretchmarks say otherwise."

"They make you look even more pretty."

"How?"

"The stretchmarks remind me of everything you went through. The pain. The struggle. You're just a wonderful person. A great person. Who I will be with forever. I fell in love with you when I first saw you."

"You're my everything, Jonathan. I love you very much. I still regret going with that scum, though."

"Stop beating yourself up over it. You did nothing wrong."

"I felt like I cheated on you in way. I mean, yeah I thought you were dead but part of me didn't want to believe it. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. And that was the thing of the past. Right now, all that matters is us and our family."

Jon kissed Adriana's cheek. Adriana smiled and became more relaxed.

"I love you, Jack," she said.

"Love you, too, Sally," Jon said.

* * *

><p>"Damien? Nah, he's a good guy. He wouldn't do anything," Gus said.<p>

"He better not. I'm keeping an eye on him. I'll be damned if someone else is going to come between me and my woman," Jon said.

"Didn't you say that Greg...never mind," Gus said. "Forget that I even asked. I'm so damn stupid."

"No. You're not. Greg had the nerve to think he was going to get Adriana. I put him out of his misery. I beat Luke's ass with ease. If Damien is trying to start something, I'm gonna end it," Jon said.

"Honestly, Damien isn't like that. He was in the Army, too. He doesn't talk about it much. Maybe you two could exchange stories one day or something?"

"Maybe. We will see how everything goes."

Jon pulled up into Gus' yard.

"Promise me you won't antagonize the man?" Gus said.

"I won't."

Jon and Gus got out of the car and entered into the house. Adriana, Beatrix, and her friend Seline were in the kitchen making sandwiches for the guys. Damien, Marty, and Jack were all waiting for the football game. Washington Redskins versus the Cincinnati Bengals. Of course, Jon was rooting for the Bengals. Damien, who was from Ohio as well, was rooting for them, too.

"Are you originally from here, Jon?" Damien asked. He opened his can of beer.

"No. I'm from Cincinnati," Jon said, opening a can of beer and chugging half of it down.

"I'm from Cincinnati as well," Damien said. "What brings you to Virginia?"

"My wife wanted to move back here to be with her family," Jon said. "My birth mother still lives in Ohio. She's thinking of moving here to be with me along with her husband."

"Sounds good," Damien said. "I've been told you have kids?"

"Yup. Two girls and two boys. Two of them are twins. A girl and a boy."

"What are their names?"

Deep down, Jon was a little irritated now that Damien wouldn't shut up. But Jon remained nice and continued conversating.

"My oldest is J.J. Jonathan, Junior, who I insisted be named after me. The twins' names are Madaline and Aiden. And my youngest daughter's name is Jasmine. The kids gave her the nickname Jazzy. After Jazz from the Fresh Prince," Jon said.

"That's sweet. I know they all keep you up and going," Damien said.

"They do," Jon said. "Um...Gus told me that you were in the Army as well."

"Yeah, I was. I was also married while I was in the service. I got married right after high school. I had got my girlfriend pregnant and I married her. I didn't know what to do with my life so I joined the Army. I did it to support my woman and the baby. But one day when I had came to visit for a few days, she told me that it was over and she couldn't handle being alone. So she left me for stupid mechanic that lived next door to us. I beat his ass before I left again. The Army had its ups and downs, too. I lost one of my best friends. He was killed by a sniper," Damien said.

"I had a friend who was killed by a sniper," Jon said.

"I'm sorry. I know you were close with him," Damien said.

"Yup. His name was Samuel," Jon said.

"Samuel? Samuel Carter?"

Jon's heart skipped a beat.

"You knew him, too?" Jon said.

"Yeah. We graduated high school together. Wait a minute...I remember seeing you before!" Damien said. "Remember that kid that you met when Samuel came back to Ohio to visit?"

"Yeah..."

"That was me. You only met me twice but I remember you," Damien said. "What's your last name?"

"Good. What's your last name?"

"Martin."

"Damien Martin. Oh. Shit. Damien Martin, the man from Mars. That's what Sam called you that one time. This is...crazy."

"Holy shit."

"Holy shit is right."

* * *

><p>Jon was trying his hardest to concentrate on his work. But he simply couldn't. The fact that Damien knew Samuel ate away at him. And to think Jon didn't trust him at first. Boy was he wrong. He was so focused on that that he didn't notice his boss standing right beside him.<p>

"Earth to Officer Good!" his boss said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry sir."

"Yes. You are sorry. I want these files filled out right now!"

"Sir, I'm still filling out the other reports you asked me to do."

"Well, continue doing that. And work on these reports as well! Because if these reports aren't filled out by Thursday, you will be facing suspension without pay. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Jon's asshole boss stormed off back to his office. Gus came over with coffee for Jon.

"I'll help you with this," Gus said.

"No. You already have your stuff to deal with," Jon said.

Jon sighed and ran his fingers through his poofy and curly hair.

"Let's go get something to eat. It's our lunch break right now," Gus said.

Gus took Jon to a Mexican restuarant and ordered two quesadillas to go.

"I can't believe that I didn't remember Damien!" Jon said. "Ugh. This is crazy. I'm really am going to go meet with my therapist tomorrow. Aiden and Adriana are coming with me, too."

"That's good," Gus said. "Has Aiden ever been to a session before?"

"Nope. This is his first one. He's been good but I still want him to go. I've been letting both him and J.J. draw in my sketchbook."

"What types of things do they draw?"

"Well, the other day Aiden drew worms. I should've known he would do that. But he also drew a bathtub."

"Bathtub..."

"Yeah. I'm surprised he isn't afraid of taking baths now. At first he was skeptical but now he's okay."

"Good, good. You should meet up with Damien one day. For a little chit chat," Gus said.

"And to think that I didn't trust him at first. Now I feel like an idiot for doing so."

"Don't feel that way! You had to deal with dudes trying to get at your wife. So you were just being protective. But I told you Damien was a nice guy! Man, it's a small world, isn't it?"

"It sure is, Gus. It sure is."

* * *

><p><strong>2:38 a.m.:<strong>

Jon wrote in his journal:

_"Damien Martin. The man from Mars. After all of these years, I run into someone I've forgotten about all those years ago. I only met him twice but I never forget a face when I see it. But for some reason his face was a blurred memory. I'm not sure why I couldn't remember. I'm very selective about what I remember. Some memories are better than others. Some memories drive me insane. The best way I know how to stop thinking of them is to keep my mind occupied with Adriana, the kids, my bike, and whatever else. I judged Damien. And I feel bad for doing so now. But I didn't want someone trying to get at Adriana again. _

_The mother of my fantastic, amazing, and gorgeous children._

_My wife._

_It's been ten years since we married each other. Damn._

_I love that woman very much._

_She's calling me now to see where I am. I should start writing these entries in bed from now on so that she won't worry._

_-Jon."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Sooo?<strong>


	27. Smile

**Early in the morning...7 o'clock to be exact:**

"Daddy, Fruit Loops," Jasmine said.

"Hold on a second. Aiden, would you get off of my leg?" Jon said.

"There's a spider on the floor!" Aiden said.

"There's no spider on the floor! Please, get off of my leg," Jon said.

"Nooo!" Aiden said.

Maddy came into the kitchen, along with J.J.

"Why did you put makeup on the cat!?" Maddy said.

Maddy ran to Aiden and yanked him off of Jon. Maddy started pinching Aiden's cheeks.

"Ow!" Aiden said.

Jon picked Maddy up off of Aiden and sat her down at the table.

"Stop trying to kill your brother. Eat your food," Jon said.

J.J. was eating his food when he got an idea. He took a piece of sausage and flung it at Aiden. It hit him right in the eye.

"Ah!" Aiden said.

Aiden picked the sausage up from the floor and threw it right back at J.J.

"Ha! You missed!" J.J. said.

"Oh yeah?" Aiden said.

Aiden went to the table and grabbed his spoon. He threw it straight at J.J.'s forehead. The spoon connected with his face.

"Enough!" Jon said.

J.J., Aiden, and Maddy all looked at their father.

"Sorry," Maddy said.

"Sorry," J.J. said.

"Sorry," Aiden said.

"Dummies," Jasmine said.

Jon sat down and laid his head right on the table. Aiden, Maddy, and J.J. resumed eating their food.

"Daddy...you sleep?" Jasmine asked.

"No, buttercup. I'm not sleep," Jon said. "And you guys better pick up your mess, too."

"Daddy, where's the loops?" Jasmine asked.

Jon got back up and made Jasmine a bowl of cereal. He sat back down and put his head on the table.

"Where is your mother..." Jon muttered to himself.

"Daddy," Jasmine said.

"Yes?"

"Eat," Jasmine said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Eat!"

Jasmine scooped up a spoonful of Fruit Loops and held out her spoon. Jon lifted his head and ate the cereal.

"Tasty?" Jasmine asked.

Jon nodded his head.

"Good," Jasmine said.

"Thank you," Jon said.

"Welcome," Jasmine said.

* * *

><p><strong>At the therapist:<strong>

"How long have you had these nightmares?" Mr. Mable asked Aiden. He was Jon and Adriana's therapist.

"I don't know," Aiden said. "Sometimes I have nightmares, sometimes I don't."

Adriana felt bad all over again for what she had did to her own child.

"Why do you think your mother did what she did?" Mr. Mable asked.

"I was being bad. I made Mommy mad. I didn't mean to. I still love my mommy," Aiden said.

Adriana fought back tears. Jon squeezed her hand.

"It's okay," Jon whispered to her.

"Do you feel angry most of the time?" Mr. Mable asked.

"Sometimes," Aiden said.

"And why do you feel angry most of the time?"

"Sometimes Mommy and Daddy are gone for a long time. They have to work a lot," Aiden said. "I miss them when they're gone too long after a while. I get upset."

"That's understandable. Your father has to work a lot of hours thanks to his boss who's a jerk. And your mother has to run her business. When your mother went to rehab after the incident, your father had to work a lot to support you and your brother and sisters. For parents, times can get hard. But on the bright side, everyone is doing well. Hopefully you can release some of your anger into positive things rather than more negative things."

"Karate. Mommy, Daddy, I want to do karate," Aiden said.

"Karate it is," Jon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at home:<strong>

"Ugh, I hate this stupid gap in between my front teeth," Adriana said. She looked closer at her teeth in the mirror and frowned.

"The gap isn't big. And second, I love your gap," Jon said.

"I don't like it," Adriana said.

Jon stepped behind her and looked at her in the mirror.

"What?" Adriana said.

"I love your gap. You still look beautiful. End of story," Jon said.

Adriana turned around.

"No, I-"

Jon silenced her by smashing his lips against Adriana's.

This reminded her of the time when Jon saved her Jackie picking on her because of her teeth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1993:<strong>_

_"Why are your teeth like that?" Jackie said._

_"I don't know. Stop looking at them!" Adriana said._

_"You need to go to the dentist, Bucktooth Beaver!" Jackie said._

_"Stop it!" _

_"Bucktooth Beaver, Bucktooth Beaver! Adriana is Bucktooth Beaver!" Jackie continued._

_"I hate you!"_

_Adriana ran out of the room and ran into her grandparent's room. She layed on the bed and cried and cried and cried on the until she felt someone tap her shoulder._

_"Huh?" she said._

_"What's the matter?" Jon asked._

_"It's Jackie. She was being mean to me," Adriana said._

_Jon hated seeing tears flow out of Adriana's beautiful blue eyes. Only tears of joy would be flowing out of his lady's eyes. Not tears of sadness. And if they were caused by someone being mean and hurtful to her...then there was hell to pay._

_"Why was she being mean!? What did she do!?" Jon said._

_Jon wiped away Adriana's tears._

_"She called me Bucktooth Beaver," Adriana said._

_"What!?" _

_"She called me...Bucktooth Beaver," Adriana repeated._

_Jackie burst through the door and laughed at Adriana._

_"You're such a crybaby! Crybaby Bucktooth Beaver!" Jackie said, laughing hysterically. _

_Jon got up from the bed and pushed Jackie down._

_"What was that for!?" Jackie said._

_"Shut up! Stop making fun of my sweet teddy bear! I love the gap between her teeth! They are more pretty than you, you ugly hag!" Jon said._

_Jackie got back up and stared at Jon. Jon looked right back at her without flinching._

_"I. Hate. You," Jackie said._

_"I. Don't. Like. You. Either," Jon retorted._

_Jackie stormed out of the room. Jon hopped back on the bed with Adriana and comforted her._

_"You're beautiful. You're pretty. You're my sweet teddy bear. I love you," Jon said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"I want you to smile," Jon said.

Adriana cupped her mouth with her hand and shook her head. Jon removed Adriana's hand from her mouth and held up a mirror for her to look at.

"Smile," Jon said.

"Jonathan, stop," Adriana said.

"No. Not until you look into this mirror and smile. You're so elegant and you don't even see it in you," Jon said.

Adriana looked into the mirror and cracked a small smile.

"There. Are you happy?" she said.

"No."

"What do you want!?"

"I want you to smile."

Adriana sighed.

"I have all night," Jon said.

Jon would indeed wait all night for Adriana if he had to.

Adriana looked into the mirror again and smiled wider.

"I look hideous," she said.

"You look fantastic, Sally."

Jon put the mirror down and kissed Adriana's nose.

"You're beautiful and that's that," he said.

Adriana laid down and placed a hand over her stomach.

"I hate the scars on my body," she murmured. "I hate them all. I hate myself."

"But you're still wonderful, Sally. Don't hate yourself," Jon said. He laid next to Adriana and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Sometimes...I can't even remember who you are. Who the kids are. It's like my memory goes blank at times. I hate it. Sometimes I don't even know who I am anymore."

"You're not a monster, if that's what you're thinking," Jon said. "I'm going to take you for a ride on my motorcycle this weekend. Just me and you."

"What about the kids?"

"You know good and well who'll look after them."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Now get some rest."

"Well you sing me that song again?"

"As you wish, Sally."

* * *

><p>Jasmine quietly walked into her parent's room. She walked to Jon's side of the bed and watched as her father slept. Unlike her siblings, she didn't want to disturb her parents sleeping. Jasmine walked to her mother's side of the bed and saw that she was stirring out of her sleep. Adriana opened her eyes and saw her youngest daughter looking at her.<p>

"Morning, sweets," Adriana said. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Morning. Daddy is sleeping," Jasmine said.

"I see," Adriana said.

She picked up Jasmine and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"How're you feeling?" Adriana asked.

"Happy. But mad! Daddy, wake up!"

Jasmine jumped on her father and shook him.

"Huh!?" Jon said. He looked up and saw Jasmine staring at him. "Oh. Good morning, buttercup."

"Good morning. Eggs," Jasmine said.

Adriana got up out of bed and put her robe on. Jon got up and picked up Jasmine. He carried her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Aiden, Maddy, and J.J. were already in the kitchen.

"All of you kids are going to eat this entire house," Adriana said.

"I'll make waffles," Jon said.

"Blueberry!" J.J. said.

"Chocolate and blueberry," Jasmine said.

"It doesn't matter," the twins said.

"Well, this day is going to start off great," Adriana said.

"Indeed. You want to help Daddy make the waffles?" Jon asked Jasmine.

"Yes!" she said.

"This is gonna be fun," Jon said.


	28. Quality Time Together

_**Early February, 1994:**_

_Jon was at Samuel's house. Him and Sam were playing Cowboys._

_"Freeze!" Samuel said._

_"Never!" Jon said. He was playing the bad guy._

_"I will shoot you in the foot!" Sam said._

_"Ha! You missed!" Jon said._

_Sam's mother knocked on the door._

_"Sam? Damien is here," she said._

_Damien opened the door and ran towards Sam. Damien tackled Sam down and started tickling him._

_"Gotcha!" Damien said._

_"I'm gonna get you!" Sam said._

_Damien got off of Sam and helped him up._

_"Damien, this is Jon. Jon, this is Damien. Damien is the man from Mars," Sam said._

_"Hi," Damien said, holding out a hand._

_"...Hi...," Jon said. He shook Damien's hand._

_"It's nice to meet you," Damien said._

_"Nice to meet you, too," Jon said._

_Jon wasn't used to being around too many strangers but Damien seemed okay for the most part._

_Jon, Sam, and Damien continued playing Cowboys._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"This is a picture of Sam at the water park. My goodness, he was too funny that day," Sam's grandmother said.

Jon had decided to pay Samuel's grandmother a visit. She was more than happy to have met him.

"He had the funniest looks," Jon said.

"He did. Oh, how I miss my grandson so much," Sam's grandmother said.

"I miss him, too," Jon said.

"I know it was hard for you to have seen Samuel die. I honestly didn't know how to cope with everything. How did you cope?"

"I...For a while I would drink. The memories of Sam and the war in particular was too much for me to bear. I've learned how to deal with things in a more positive way thanks to therapy."

"I should do that."

"Ms. Carter, how often do you visit Sam's grave?"

"Every Sunday. How often do you visit his grave?"

"Whenever I have time to myself. Most of the time I'm working and taking care of my wife and my children."

"Oh! How many children do you have?"

"Four. Sam and my grandparents told me that I'd end up having four kids. I thought everyone was kidding but they weren't. Two boys and two girls. I have twins. A boy and a girl."

"I know you love your family dearly."

"I do. We've been through some tough times but we're still together."

"How long have you been married for?"

"10 years."

"Samuel wanted a family of his own once he was finished serving in the Army. Thank you for being a good friend to him. And don't blame yourself for his murder. It wasn't your fault."

"I know...it wasn't. I'll remember that. Thank you, Ms. Carter."

* * *

><p>Jackie looked out of the window and saw Jon coming up the stairs. She opened the door but not the screen.<p>

"What do you want?" she said.

"Let me in, Jackie," Jon said.

"It's your fault Adriana almost killed Aiden," Jackie said. She opened the screen door and let Jon in.

Jon stopped and looked at her.

"You shut up. You don't know what me and Adriana have been through," Jon said.

"I know that my cousin damn near killed her own child. I always knew Adriana weird but when she met you? She just lost her damn mind!" Jackie said.

"You need to shut the fuck up right now," Jon threatened.

"What are you going to do this time? Choke me like you did last time?"

"I will."

"Just go."

"Get out of my way, you filthy rat."

Jon bypassed Jackie before he hit her in the face. Jon found Adriana in the kitchen baking cookies.

"Hey!" she said.

"Grandma and grandpa left you all alone with that witch?" Jon said.

"Gus is in the bathroom. The kids are in the spare room," Adriana said.

"You okay?" Jon asked.

"I am. I took my medicine right on time today," Adriana said. "I'm feeling better. Slowly."

"You still feel bad about what happened?" Jon asked.

Adriana closed the oven and took her mittens off. She turned and looked at her husband.

"I know you said I'm a good person. But...I'm not...I still feel bad for what I did," Adriana said.

Jackie came in the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"What're you two going on about?" she asked. "I hope you're telling Jonathan that you want a divorce from him."

"Stop it, Jackie," Adriana said. "Gosh, why do you have to be so cruel? Just because your husband left you doesn't mean you have to be so damn evil towards me and Jon."

"Adriana, you were weird when you were young and when you married this guy, you became even more weird. You sure do have an interesting choice in men," Jackie said.

"I really want to hit you upside your head," Jon said.

"You caught me off guard last time. I can't believe you actually hit me and choked me. But then again, you're used to using Adriana as a pushing bag when you get upset," Jackie continued. "Your excuse is that you're still suffering from PTSD. I'm sorry that happened to you but you don't need to take your frustrations out on Adriana. And Adriana, you're dumb for letting him do that. Hell, as much as I love my little cousins, you're a damn fool for letting him knock you up three times. Good thing you didn't die in childbirth."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you saying all of this?" Adriana said. Her eyes will beginning to fill with tears.

"Look, I overhead grandma and grandpa talking about what was happening with you two in Ohio. Now, you already know how I feel about Jonathan. So when I heard what was happening, that made me even more bitter towards him. He's come between us ever since we were little. Gosh, I wish his mother did abort him."

Jon snapped and went over to Jackie. Jon pushed her up against the wall and stared intensely into her eyes.

"Jonathan!" Adriana said.

She grabbed his arm just in case he was about to swing on Jackie. Which he wanted to do.

"Shut. Your. Mouth," Jon said. "You don't know what the fuck I've been through in my life. You may have overhead some things but you weren't there to witness any of it. Go find a man and bug him. Before I do something to you that I won't regret."

"Jonathan, she's not worth it," Adriana said, quietly.

Jon slowly backed up away from Jackie. Jackie almost dropped the water bottle she had in her hand when she bolted out of the kitchen.

"You better get your cousin before I get her again," Jon muttered.

"Please, Jonathan. Don't do anything you'll regret," Adriana said. "Promise me that you won't."

Jon looked right into his wife's blue eyes. Her eyes were round and dreamy. Jon could stare into her eyes all day.

"I promise," Jon said.

"Thank you. Now, help me finish making these cookies!" Adriana said.

* * *

><p>Jon took Adriana to a carnival. It was going to be in town for the entire weekend. Jon was going to bring the children the next day. But for now, it was just him and Adriana. Jon had bought a panda for Adriana. She named it Dimpleface, much to Jon's chagrin. The two of them stopped to get some ice cream and sat at a table to enjoy it.<p>

"You know, I haven't asked you how work is going," Adriana said.

"Shit," Jon responded.

"You want to punch your boss, huh?" Adriana said.

"Yep," Jon said.

"Please, Jonathan. Control your temper," Adriana said.

"I've been doing that for quite some time. Jackie was about to get her neck snapped in two," Jon said. "Seriously, what's her problem?"

"She's jealous of me," Adriana said. "Jealous of us."

"If she would stop being a bitch, she would have someone right now," Jon said.

"No matter how many times I try to be nice to her...it seems like it's no use to be nice to her. She's jealous of me but she doesn't hate me. But she does treat me like...an animal at times."

"That's not love."

Adriana finished her ice cream and was silent for a bit. Jon wiped some ice cream off of Adriana's chin.

"No matter how many times you might make me mad, that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like an animal. Jackie is the one that needs to be caged somewhere in a zoo," Jon said.

Adriana giggled.

"I just...I can't bring myself to hate someone. I still love her, you know? She's still family," Adriana said.

"Understandable. But you don't have to put up with her bullshit," Jon said.

"You're right. Say, where else are you going to take me today?"

* * *

><p>Jon waited patiently as Adriana got her nails done. He was really pampering her today. Adriana got simple french tips with a flower decoration on her ring fingers. Jon was looking at all of the different nail polishes on the shelf.<p>

'How many of these does a woman need?' Jon thought to himself. But he then remembered how Adriana has an entire bag full of nail polish at home. 'Oh.'

"Finished," Adriana said.

Jon turned around and saw Adriana's fingers.

"They look as lovely as you," Jon said.

"Oh, stop it!" Adriana said.

The two of them rode to the park. Even though it was nippy outside, the park still looked beautiful.

"You what I've been thinking about?" Adriana said.

"What is it?" Jon said.

"Renewing our wedding vows."

"I would love to do that."

"Really?"

"Of course. I still remember the day I married you. One of the best days of my life."

"I was so nervous. I was even nervous when I was pregnant with J.J. To be honest, I was actually scared."

"I was scared when you went into labor. Good thing I got there in time to see our son enter into this world. Even though...um...the scenery wasn't all that great."

Adriana chuckled.

"It freaked you out so much. You almost fainted."

"I know. But when the doctors told me that they had to put Jasmine in an incubator because she wasn't breathing on her own...that really scared me. I've never been so scared in my life."

"Now she's as healthy as a bull. Can't stop her now."

"Just like you can't stop Aiden. Ever since he started karate, the boy has been trying to beat me up ever since. But at least he's happy now."

"What about J.J.? I know Maddy is playing baseball."

"J.J. has joined the chess club at his school. He really likes it."

"I need a hobby."

"You do have one."

"Which is?"

"Isn't it obvious? Writing and drawing. And you like to bake. Remember that chocolate cake you baked for dessert?"

"Yes."

"It was delicious. You don't see it, but whenever you bake you have a huge smile over your face."

"I do?"

"Yup. You always get a gleam in your eye. I've seen it since I first met you."

"We both know each other so well. Pretty hard to keep a secret from each other."

"I hope you don't have any secrets to keep from me."

"I don't. Why would you say that?"

"I just...I'm sorry."

Adriana sighed.

"No...it's fine. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do."

"I trust you. Despite whatever happened in the past, I still trust you. You're my wife and I'll love you forever, dammit."

Jon grabbed Adriana and smashed his lips against hers. She moaned softly and held Jon's face in her hands. This intimate moment was cut short when Jon's phone went off. He let it ring a few times.

"Mmm!" Adriana said.

She had to break the kiss before Jon sucked her lips up.

"Answer your phone, babe," she said.

Jon reached into his pocket and whipped out his phone. He answered it.

"Hello?"

Adriana watched as a smile appeared on Jon's face.

"Okay, Gus. Thank you. Love you, too. Bye."

Jon hung up the phone.

"Gus made us chocolate chip cookies. I swear if anyone else makes me sweets, I'm not going to have this six pack for long."

"Even if you didn't have it, you'd still look amazing."

"I'm sure I would."

Jon and Adriana resumed their intimate moment for the next few minutes before getting back on Jon's bike and riding off.


	29. Final Straw

_**Cincinnati, 2003:**_

_Jon watched as Mrs. Germanotta posted bail for him. He knew that once he stepped foot outside of the police station, that his ass was grass. But Mrs. Germanotta didn't say anything at first. The ride home was awkward. Jon made sure his eyes were glued to the scenery outside. The radio was on but that didn't make anything better. When they arrived home, Jon was anxious. He wanted to go straight to his room, close the door, and hide under the covers for the rest of his life._

_Mrs. Germanotta opened the door and walked in. Jon walked in after her and tried to book it to his room._

_"Sit your butt down on the couch," she said._

_Jon slowly walked back to the couch and sat down._

_"Why is it that I had to take time off of work to bail you out of jail? And on top of that, you ditched school today!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"It was only one time, Mom," Jon said._

_"I know you didn't go to school on Monday," Mrs. Germanotta snapped. "Jonathan, what are you doing? Graduation is coming up. I want to see you walk across the stage at graduation. How do you think Adriana would feel if you weren't there?"_

_"She would be sad. Like I would be..."_

_"Keep that in mind, Jonathan."_

_And so he did. And from that day on, he got his act together._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"How was school today?" Jon asked J.J.

J.J. was silent during dinner.

"J.J.?" Jon said.

"I didn't go to class. I hid out on the playground," J.J. murmured.

"Why did you do that?" Jon asked.

"I didn't want to read in class. I don't like reading out loud," J.J. said.

"You're still afraid your classmates will laugh at you?" Jon asked.

J.J. nodded his head.

"I'm don't feel well. Can I lay down?" J.J. said.

Jon got up and took J.J. to his room. J.J. slipped out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He laid down in his bed. Jon sat beside him.

"J.J., you can't let your fear of your classmates laughing at you dictate to whether or not you go to class. You're very smart. You're very special. Just because you have a small setback doesn't mean you're not intelligent like the rest of your classmates. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Daddy. I needed that. I love you very much."

"You're welcome. I love you very much, too. Sweet dreams."

Jon kissed J.J. on his forehead and cut off his light.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" J.J. said. He ran into the living room and hopped on the couch next to this father.

Jon read the paper that J.J. had given him.

"Well I'll be damned! You got a perfect score on your paper! See? I told you that you could do it!" Jon said.

J.J. hugged his father.

"This is the best day ever!" he said.

"I'm sure it is!" Jon said.

"I'm gonna show Mommy when she gets home!" J.J. said.

Someone rung the doorbell. Jon got up and answered the door.

It was Damien.

"Oh hey," Jon said.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Damien asked.

"Sure. Would you like something to drink?" Jon asked.

"No, I'm good. I know this is awkward and everything but I wanted to talk to you real quick. Um...Marty and Jack told me you go see a therapist to talk about...some things. Um...I was wondering if I can come, too? I mean...if that's okay with you."

"Sure. I'll just call my therapist and I'll tell him that you're coming with me."

"Thanks. Um...I was just curious because...well...sometimes I feel angry and upset and everything. I still suffer from PTSD..."

"You're not alone. I still suffer from it. It's not bad as it was before. I've come a long way and everything has gotten better. But there was times where I thought I'd hurt my wife and my children. Then me and my wife would argue with each other and sometimes the arguments would be physical."

"Oh dear. That's not good. But I understand what you mean though. I didn't mean to appear all weird and all dropping by but I wanted to just ask you about the therapist thing."

"It's no problem."

"Thank you. By the way, you have a nice house."

"Thank you. You take care of yourself."

"You too."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

"What are you baking?" Jon asked. He had smelled the aroma of something sweet as soon as he entered into the house.

"I baked a cake. I saved a piece just for you," Adriana said. She handed him a plate with a piece of cake on it.

"Thank you darling," Jon said.

"You're forgetting something," Adriana said.

Jon gave Adriana a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Better?" Jon said.

"Yes."

Jon started eating the cake.

"Damn, this is good!" he said. He continued eating until there was only crumbs left on the plate.

No, wait. He ate the crumbs, too.

"How can you eat so much..." Adriana pondered.

"I have a big appetite!" Jon said.

"I can tell. Your children are the same way..." Adriana said. "I'm going to buy J.J. and Aiden more shoes."

"Already!? Adriana, we already bought them shoes last month!" Jon said.

"Well, they're growing Jon. Just like you. You're six foot four for goodness sake!" Adriana said.

"Please give me more cake," Jon said.

"Jonathan, I know that you won't get paid until Friday. But the boys need some more shoes," Adriana said. She handed him another slice of cake.

"I have some money saved up. I'll go buy the boys more shoes," Jon said.

"I know it's hard," Adriana said.

"Hard? No. Tough? Yes. The reason why I've been coming home later than usual is because my asshole boss wants to be a dick to me and keep me working late," Jon said. "Gus even volunteered to help me with some paperwork but I'm not going to risk him getting fired."

"We'll be okay," Adriana said. "We will be just fine."

"Mommy, Daddy, have you seen Cookie?" Maddy asked.

"He's under the table sleeping," Adriana said.

Maddy grabbed the cat and left the kitchen.

"You want to talk about work?" Adriana asked.

"If I didn't have the children to take care of and you as well, I would've been fired from kicking that bastards ass," Jon said.

"Don't do that," Adriana said.

"Trust me: when I start getting thoughts like that I think about you and children," Jon said. "Damn...where has time gone?"

"I know. We're already thirty," Adriana said.

"Don't you remember when times were more simpler?" Jon said.

"Yeah. When we were both carefree. Well, I still had to make sure you weren't in trouble," Adriana said.

"I know. I was a piece of work," Jon said.

"Well, even though times were much more simple and great for us, I think everything is still great now," Adriana said. "But I want...nevermind."

"What?" Jon said.

"It's nothing," Adriana said.

"Tell me," Jon said. He placed his plate down on the counter. "Talk to me, Adriana."

"I want you to just lay with me in bed. Just me and you," Adriana said.

Jon could tell that Adriana was tired.

"Alright," he said.

Picking her up, Jon carried Adriana into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Better?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Adriana said.

Adriana was out like a light in the next few minutes. Jon laid there and listened to Adriana snore. He soon remembered the time Adriana had called him with an "emergency". She was pregnant with Jasmine, so of course that made Jon worry. Jon had rushed home as fast as he could. All Adriana wanted was Burger King and for Jon to rub her feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_Adriana didn't care whether or not she made a mess. She wolfed down her whopper and started working on the fries. She was eight six months pregnant and didn't care about anything at this point in time._

_"That feels great," Adriana said._

_"I'm glad it does. It's just funny how you called me and told me there was an emergency..." Jon said._

_"It was. I was hungry!" Adriana said. She finished her fries and gulped down the rest of her drink. "Now I'm horny."_

_"Adriana...I love you but I should head back to work," Jon said._

_"No! STAY!"_

_Adriana reached for Jon and pulled him closer to her._

_"I've missed you..." Adriana said._

_"I've missed you, too," Jon said._

_"Just a few minutes is all I ask," Adriana whispered. She had lifted up her dress and opened her legs._

_Jon unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He pushed Adriana's panties out of the way and slid his cock into her._

_"That feels so good," Adriana whispered._

_Jon spent the next two hours pleasuring Adriana._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jackie had come over to check on the kids. The chick still thought Jon was mentally unstable to take care of his own kids. She had some faith in Adriana but she still had her doubts. The children saw Jackie standing on the porch and let her in.

"Where are your parents?" Jackie asked them.

"Mommy and Daddy are asleep," J.J. said.

"Is everything okay? Are you guys okay?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. We're eating cake," Maddy said.

"Come watch Tom and Jerry with us," Aiden said.

Jasmine was sitting in her father's recliner. Even at a very young age, she didn't like her cousin Jackie that much.

And it was because Jackie was the main reason Jasmine would find her father crying late at night. She had a heart to heart with her father.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A few nights ago:<strong>_

_"Daddy, why are you sad?" Jasmine asked._

_Jon wiped his tears away._

_"It's nothing," he said._

_Jon picked Jasmine up and sat her on his lap._

_"Look, I want you to listen. Daddy loves you. Daddy loves you, your brothers and your sister, and Mommy as well. Daddy will have his moments sometimes where he doesn't feel good. But that doesn't mean I don't love you."_

_"I love you, too. Who made you cry?"_

_"Your evil cousin Jackie."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know. She hates me."_

_"I don't. I love you. You're Daddy."_

_Jasmine hugged Jon. Jon hugged her back and cried again._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Hey, Jasmine. How are you?" Jackie asked.

Jackie went to give Jasmine a hug but Jasmine pushed her away.

"Leave me alone," Jasmine said.

"Don't be rude," Jackie said.

Jackie grabbed Jasmine's arm and tugged on her.

"STOP!" Jasmine screamed.

Jasmine tried to break free of Jackie's grasp but Jackie held on.

"What is with you!? See, your damn parents don't know how to keep you in line!" Jackie said.

"You're hurting her, Jackie!" J.J. said.

"I'm not! Your sister is being a brat!" Jackie said. "Be still! I just wanted a damn hug!"

"No hug!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine bit Jackie's arm as hard as she could.

"OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Jackie screamed.

Jackie managed to shake Jasmine off of her. Jasmine tried to run away but Jackie caught her and started spanking her.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Jasmine screamed.

This woke Jon up immediately who sensed something was wrong. He heard yelling in the living room and immediately got up to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Let go of her!" Jon heard Maddy say.

Jon walked in and saw Jackie spanking Jasmine.

"Hey!" Jon said.

Jackie got startled and let go of Jasmine. Jasmine ran to her father and cried.

"You need to control your damn child!" Jackie yelled.

"You had no damn business putting your hands on my child!" Jon yelled back.

J.J., Aiden, and Maddy quickly got up to go to their rooms. Maddy took Jasmine to her room so she could calm her down.

"I wanted to give her a hug and she acted up. She got what she deserved!"

"She doesn't like you, that's why she acted up. Why are you here?"

"I was checking on the kids."

"I don't need your help, thank you. Please leave. NOW!"

"Don't you dare yell at me!"

"I can yell at you if I want to!"

"What's going on?" Adriana asked.

"Get your husband," Jackie said.

"Leave," Jon said.

"Adriana!" Jackie said.

"What!?" Adriana said.

"Are you going to let him talk to me this way?" Jackie said.

"Please leave," Adriana said.

"I'm not leaving until I get an apology," Jackie said.

"You're not getting one, you bitch. Now I said to leave-"

Jon was interrupted when Jackie slapped him across the face.

Adriana gasped.

This was the last draw for Jon.

Adriana immediately knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Jonathan..." Adriana said.

Adriana watched as Jon's right hand balled into a fist.

"JONATHAN!"

Before Adriana knew it, Jon's fist connected with Jackie's face.


	30. Suggestions

Gus had came over after the incident. Adriana asked him to watch the kids while she went after Jon who had stormed out of the house after hitting Jackie. After thirty minutes of searching for him, she found him at the park. Jon was sitting on one of the picnic tables, fuming.

"What are you doing here?" Jon said.

"You stormed out of the house and I was worried about you so I came to find you," Adriana said.

"And you left the kids by themselves!?"

"Yes, Jonathan, I left the kids by themselves and unsupervised. J.J. is going to end up eating peanut butter and he's going to have an allergic reaction while the twins release worms in the house while Jasmine watches in confusion because she doesn't understand how shit can get so hectic at times," Adriana said.

Jon glared at Adriana.

"Very funny," Jon said.

"Gus is watching them," Adriana said.

"You know I can take her to jail, right?" Jon said.

Adriana thought this over for a minute. She sat next to Jon on the picnic table.

"How about a restraining order?" she asked.

Jon was shocked that Adriana didn't try to argue with him this time.

"If that's what you want."

Adriana looked at Jon.

"It is what I want. I can't deal with Jackie. I want to snap her fucking neck in two."

Jon was now definitely surprised at this change of attitude.

"I'm gonna hurry up and get a restraining order before you murder Jackie. Or before I murder Jackie. Whichever comes first."

Jon and Adriana came home to find everyone soothing Jasmine. Jasmine saw Jon and immediately ran to him.

"Daddy," she said.

Jon picked Jasmine up and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here," Jon said.

"Jackie mean," Jasmine said.

"I know. You don't have to worry about her ever again," Jon said.

"I wanna lay down," Jasmine said.

Jon took Jasmine to her room and tucked her into her bed. Even though it was only four in the afternoon, Jon wanted to make sure Jasmine was as comfortable as possible.

"Daddy, stay," Jasmine said.

"Buttercup, Daddy is a little too big to lay on your bed," Jon said.

"Oh."

Jasmine scooted over and beckoned for her father to join her. Jon managed to lay on the bed and get comfortable.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jasmine said. "Looney Tunes?"

"Looney Tunes."

Jasmine hugged Jon as tight as she could.

"Do you feel better?" Jon asked.

"Mhm," Jasmine said. "Better 'cause I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Jon had picked Damien up from his place and took him to see the therapist.<p>

"Hey, thanks again," Damien said.

"No problem."

"How's everything going with you?"

"Better. My wife's cousin hit my youngest child. I took her in. I wasn't having that shit."

"Good. I don't like it when children get hurt. How's your kid doing?"

"Fine. Jasmine hates my wife's cousin with a passion. I don't teach her hate but she doesn't like it when people mess with any one she loves. Especially me."

"She has a strong connection with you," Damien said. "You're a great dad."

"Thanks. Sorry about what happened with you."

"No, it's alright. It wasn't meant to be. I wish Sam was with us right now."

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't remember you at first."

"No need to say sorry. It's been over twenty years."

"So long."

"Yeah. How did you end up meeting Adriana? If you don't mind me asking."

"I actually ran away from home. I lived four apartments away from her and one day I couldn't stand being at home so I ran away to her house and never looked back. I reconciled with my mother when I got out of the service."

"That's good. How about your dad?"

"I hated him. Had the nerve to tell my mom that she should've had an abortion when she got pregnant with me. I had invited him into my house one time but he went after my wife when she was pregnant with our twins. I killed him."

"Whoa. I would've done the same thing to be honest."

"Me and Adriana have only been married for almost eleven years but we've been through so much. I guess we really can't live without each other."

"You have something special."

"I know I do. Well, we're here."

Jon and Damien got out of the car and went inside of the office. The therapist was at the front desk and invited Jon and Damien for the daily session.

"Hello, Jon. I see you brought a friend," the therapist said.

"Yeah. This here is Damien. He knew Samuel as well," Jon said.

"Hello, Damien. You can call me Mark."

"Hello."

"So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, I ran into Jon and his cousins at the bowling alley. I'm good friends with them. I also knew Samuel and I also served in the Army during the Sam and Jon's tenure as well. I was actually in Afghanistan. But I kept in touch with Sam. Ever since the war, I've suffered from PTSD myself. Not fun. But I'm doing good now. I have a steady job and a place to stay, so I can't complain."

* * *

><p>"How did everything go?" Adriana asked.<p>

"Good. You know, I feel bad for judging Damien," Jon said.

"You can't blame yourself. You had your reasons," Adriana said. "But the important thing is that you made another friend."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm gonna hang with the guys tomorrow."

"Well, while you hang out with the boys, I'll be with Seline and Beatrix."

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! My mother is moving here."

"That's good! I miss Linda and Steve."

"Me too. It's a good thing they're moving here."

"When she is coming?"

"In two days."

"Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, Jack."

"Oh, Sally."

Unfortunately Jon had to wake up for work the next morning. Like hell did he want to hear his dumb ass boss chew his ear off once again over nothing. But Jon had bills to pay and kids to feed so he simply got up and got ready for work.

"Would you like some coffee and a omelette?" Adriana said.

She got up and put on her robe.

"No thanks," Jon said. "Not hungry or thirsty."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about anything. You have Gus with you."

"If Gus wasn't there, I would've been fired already."

"Remember to keep your cool. I saw the picture you drew of your boss. What an interesting picture."

"He's an asshole. The ultimate dick."

* * *

><p>And a asshole and dick the boss was. Gus had to calm Jon down before he exploded.<p>

"Cousin, relax..." Gus said.

"I can't take this shit no more!" Jon said.

"Punching him is going to cause you to lose your job!" Gus said.

"I know! I know..."

"You know what I do to calm down after a stressful day of work? I meditate and chant."

"Chant?"

"Yup. I recite Buddhist chants to help soothe me."

"So that's what I hear Adriana doing in the morning! She tried to get me to do that with her but I said no."

"You'll like it," Gus said. "The chant is Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō."

"Namu...what?"

"Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō. It means "Devotion to the Mystic Law of the Lotus Sutra"".

"Okay then. I don't have to become a monk do I?"

Gus chuckled.

"No, you don't."

"Maybe that's why Adriana is so calm most of the time until she reaches a breaking point. I need to join her."

"You won't be ready to explode and try to kill asshole. You'll be way more calm. It'll help you a lot."

"I hope so."

"You just need to focus. Clear your mind. You will feel relieved."

Jon ran his hand through is hair.

"I see. I'll look into it."

"Adriana is going to be delighted that you decided to do this."

"I'm sure she would. She's been trying to get me to do this for the longest."

"You two can meditate and chant in the morning. Start off your day right."

Jon gave his cousin a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm so glad I moved back here."

Gus teared up.

"Anything for you. I love you, Jonathan."

"I love you, too, Gus."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Awww! That's so sweet!<strong>


	31. Chanting and Meditation

"Are you ready?" Adriana asked Jon.

"I think," he said.

"Clear your mind."

"I don't know how to clear my mind."

"Just listen to my voice. Let my voice guide you. Pretend you're on a island with me."

Jon somewhat cleared his mind. He held Adriana's hand and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_"Dammit!" Jon said._

_He kicked his shoes off once he got inside of the house and took off his jacket. Simply laying it on the floor, Jon stormed into the kitchen and went to the fridge. He grabbed a can of Coca Cola._

_"Hi Daddy!" J.J., Aiden, and Maddy said. They were at the table eating snacks._

_"Hi children," Jon said. "Where's your mother?"_

_"She's laying down," Maddy said._

_"Don't burn the house down," Jon said._

_He stormed out of the kitchen and went to his room. He sat down on the bed next to Adriana and opened the can of soda. Jon chugged it down and slammed the empty can on his nightstand._

_"Um...you okay?" Adriana asked him._

_"No. Are you okay? Has the baby been kicking you today?"_

_"No but she just kicked now."_

_Jon's eyes fell on Adriana's stomach._

_"Is something the matter?" Adriana asked._

_"No."_

_"You can talk to me."_

_"I don't want to talk about it, Adriana! Drop it!"_

_Adriana reached for Jon's hand and grabbed it. She gently squeezed it._

_"I'm only trying to help, Jonathan."_

_"I know. Look, I'm sorry for yelling. It was just a long day today."_

_"I understand."_

_Jon laid down and continued to stare at Adriana's stomach._

_"Our last kid," he said._

_"She wants to say hi. Ever since you burst through the door she's been moving. She gets really excited whenever you're around," Adriana said._

_Jon kissed Adriana's stomach._

_"I can't wait to see my buttercup," he said._

_"She's kicking me..."_

_"I can see your stomach moving! Oh gosh!"_

_"Yup. That's her foot. Right there. Hey, you want to nap for a little bit?"_

_"J.J., Aiden, and Maddy are in the kitchen. I don't want them burning the house down."_

_"They won't. I want you to lay here and nap. You need to calm your nerves. I'm going to chant for a little bit, if that's okay."_

_"Chant?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What kind of chant?"_

_"A Buddhist chant."_

_"So you're a monk now?"_

_"No. I chant so that I can calm myself down."_

_"Oh."_

_Adriana squeezed Jon's hand again, closed her eyes, and began chanting. _

_Jon had absolutely no idea what she was saying but whatever Adriana was chanting was helping him become relaxed. Jon's eyelids got heavy and soon he was fast asleep._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Namu Myōhō Renge Kyō...Namu...Myōhō...Renge...Kyō," Adriana said.

Jon felt a soothing wave flow over him. His mind began to feel at peace. All of the negative energy that was once present in his body was now gone. His wife's voice was serene. Adriana and Jon were sitting on the bed while they chanted. Jon scooted behind Adriana and hugged her from behind.

"Feel better?" Adriana asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

"What's next?"

"Whatever you would like to do. We're done with the meditation and chanting."

"How about..."

Jon caressed Adriana's breasts. She was wearing one of his old t-shirts and had on ankle socks.

"That's what you want to do, huh? Right after we just got done meditating and chanting," Adriana said.

"I feel relaxed. I do feel a lot better. I feel so good that I just want to make love to you," Jon said.

"You are such a horn dog."

Adriana slid off of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Jon said.

Adriana turned the water on in the shower and took off her clothes. She stepped in the shower and grabbed her cloth. Jon rushed to take off his clothes and stepped behind her.

"I wasn't going to run away," Adriana said.

"Looked like you were," Jon said.

Adriana lathered up her cloth and handed it to Jon.

"I'm right here," Adriana said.

* * *

><p>Linda and Steve had finally moved to Virginia. Jon was more than happy to finally see them again. The kids were even more excited because this meant that they could eat more candy whenever they went over to Linda's. Jon and Adriana didn't want the kids eating too much candy but with Linda anything was possible.<p>

"How's everything with you and Jon?" Steve asked Adriana.

Adriana was helping Steve fix up the living room.

"Good. Very good," Adriana said.

"You know, I really like Jonathan. He's a good man. His mother is a good woman as well," Steve said. "I never knew how it felt to be really loved by someone. Well, besides my own parents, obviously. But Linda is very precious to me. Jon is one hell of a stepson. And even though I haven't known him all of his life, I'm proud of him. I really am."

Steve stopped putting the pillows on the couch and sat down. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Aww," Adriana said.

She sat next to Steve and comforted him. Steve started crying harder. He removed his glasses and continued to wipe tears away.

"You and Jonathan are a beautiful couple. And the kids are just as beautiful. My grandkids...oh. How are they?"

"They're good. They want to spend the night tonight."

"They're more than welcome! Please, bring them over!"

"I will. But J.J. is allergic to peanut butter," Adriana said.

"That's alright. I am too! I'm also dyslexic," Steve said. "I'll help J.J. as much as I can with is reading and I'll help him overcome his struggles and give him advice. I really love the kids. You and Jon deserve a break sometimes. You two work so much and make sure the kids are well taken care of."

"I know. We had to reschedule a trip to Europe because Jon had to stay here and work. His boss is the ultimate asshole. Excuse my French," Adriana said.

"That's ok. Don't you worry. I'm going to be here for you guys. Anything you need, I got it."

"Hey you two," Jon said.

He had overheard Steve and Adriana talking.

"Hi, Jon," Steve said.

"Steve can I talk to you for a minute outside?" Jon asked.

"Sure," Steve said.

"We'll be right back," Jon said.

Linda came into the living room as soon as Steve and Jon stepped out on the porch.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked.

Jon responded by giving Steve a big hug and crying on his shoulder. Steve quickly teared up again and started crying right along with Jon. Linda and Adriana watched through the window and teared up themselves.

"I'm so glad to be here," Linda said.

"Me too," Adriana said.

Jon managed to stop crying long enough to speak.

"Steve...you're a great guy. I heard what you said. Thank you. You're very kind. I don't know what to say," Jon said.

"You don't have to say anything," Steve. "You are a good man who deserves great things. I'm really proud of you."

"Thank you," Jon said. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>Jon laid on the roof and gazed into the sky above him. The moon created light that lit up the sky. Jon usually came up on the roof to get some fresh air and think to himself for a little while and to reflect. He was always thinking of the present and how he could better himself each day. How to simply be healthy, happy, loving, and calm. Jon heard someone climbing the ladder that he used to get up on the roof. He sat up and saw Adriana climbing onto the roof. Jon got up and helped her. They both then laid down the blanket Jon was laying on.<p>

"Jack."

"Sally."

Adriana straddled Jon.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"That's good to hear."

"How're you holding up? Is everything okay with you?"

"I'm good. I went to the doctor today. I don't have to take my pills any more but she advised me to still keep them near."

"You're going to be just fine. You're sexy, too."

"You're quite handsome yourself. You know what we haven't done in a while? We haven't slow danced with each other for a long time. The last time we did that was when I was pregnant with Jasmine."

"I still want to kick Jackie's ass for what she did to my baby."

"I know, I know. But it's alright. Your mom and Steve are here now, the kids are doing better, and everyone else is fantastic. Everything else is fantastic!"

"Damn right! Do you remember when we used to drive to the park and lay on the roof of the car for a long time?"

"I do. You used to sing to me all of the time."

"I can't sing for anything but you always want me to sing for you."

"I think you have a nice voice. Your voice is raspy and perfect. Please, don't ever stop singing. And don't you ever stop drawing and writing me cute letters."

"I love doing that."

"We need another book to make another photo album."

"Damn, how many pictures do we have?"

"Quite enough."

"I was looking at the kids' baby pictures and Aiden and J.J. were so fat when they were babies. I forgot all about that."

"It was so cute watching you feed the kids their bottles. It was a real doozy to watch you feed the twins. I remember when they would throw their bottles at you."

"All of my children have beat me up when it came time to feed them."

"I remember when Jasmine slapped you when you almost forgot to feed her."

"Why didn't the children ever beat you up?"

"I have no idea. But it was fun seeing them beat you up."

"Very funny."

"Yes it was. I'm going to take the girls with me to my job tomorrow. They want to watch me take care of the animals. Oh, and Jasmine wants Cookie all to herself."

"She's not sharing?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well, Maddy, Aiden, and J.J. are worm fanatics. I'm surprised that they haven't fed the hamster or cat any worms."

"I hope not."

"Hey, when did you start chanting?"

"I started in high school. Then I stopped for a little while and it became on off and on thing until I finally got back into it fully."

"The chanting really helped me. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I figured you'd like it. I would meditate with Gus sometimes. Nonna introduced it to us when we were little but I never really paid attention until I got older."

"I'm going to continue chanting and meditating with you. Good thing we got the kids baptized as well."

"Did your mom have you baptized?"

"Yeah. I thought the pastor was going to drown me. I was holding onto him for dear life."

"You were so cute when you were a kid."

"You were, too. That's why I rescued you from those bullies. And now, here you are. My wifey."

Adriana and Jon locked lips and kissed each other under the pale moonlight.


	32. Memories of the Past

Short pants came from both Adriana and Jon in the hallway. Jon had pinned Adriana up against the wall and started having sex with her. Her skirt allowed easy access for Jon to slide his cock into Adriana. Adriana held onto Jon as she wrapped her legs around his waist and enjoyed the pleasure from the sex they were having. Jon took Adriana's left breast in his mouth and sucked on it. This triggered a moan from Adriana. She had her eyes closed and her mouth was agape.

Jon then focused his attention on attacking Adriana's neck with kisses. His beard brushed against Adriana's neck, which sent chills down her spine.

"Jonathan..." Adriana breathed. "I'm about to cum, baby..."

Jon quickly sped up his pace while kissing Adriana. Her moans almost turned into screams as Adriana came. Jon slid his cock out of her and helped to her to her feet. Adriana quickly got on her knees and opened her mouth. She watched as Jon stroked his cock and came inside her mouth. Adriana swallowed and got back up.

"Sorry babe. I couldn't wait until we got to the room," Jon said.

"Good thing Gus just left his house. He's bringing the kids bac home right now," Adriana said.

"Good thing I got this out of my system. Maddy would've overheard us," Jon said. He zipped up his pants.

"Well, you do get loud at times," Adriana said.

"Because you taste so damn good," Jon said.

Jon gently pushed Adriana up against the wall again and kissed her.

"And I just can't help myself," Jon said. "Round two."

"Jonathan, we can have sex again in the shower," Adriana said.

"Fine," Jon said.

The doorbell went off multiple times.

"What the..." Jon said.

Jon went to answer it. It was Marty's wife, Becky.

"Hey-"

Jon couldn't finish his sentence. Becky was bruised up. She had a busted lip and her right eye was swollen.

"Help me," she said.

Jon immediately opened the door and let her in. Adriana was shocked when she saw Becky. She took Becky to the bathroom and cleaned her up while Jon called Marty.

"What happened?" Adriana asked.

"Marty came home drunk. I had cooked dinner for him and he started yelling at me. I don't know why but he's been coming home drunk lately and he's been beating on me. He beat me in front of Brie last night. I sent her to nonna and nonno's house. I managed to get away from Marty. I came here because I figured you and Jon could help me," Becky said.

"We will. You can stay here for the night," Adriana said.

"Thank you so much," Becky said.

"Is Brie alright?"

"She is. She's still a little shaken up and everything but she's fine."

"How long has Marty been beating on you?"

"For the past four months."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't have the courage to leave him before."

"Well, now you're with us. I'll go make you some tea."

Adriana and Becky came back into the living room and saw Jon putting his jacket on.

"I'm going to check on Marty. Keep this door locked unless it's Gus," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Jon pulled into the driveway of Marty's house. Marty was sitting on the porch with a flask of liquor in his hand. Jon got out of his car and went to the porch to confront Marty.<p>

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jon said.

"None of your goddamn business..." Marty said. His speech was partially slurred.

"Why are you beating on your wife?" Jon asked.

"Because...she's a bitch..."

"Don't call her that."

"She is..."

"She never did anything to you. Why are you beating her in front of Brie? What's your problem?"

"Oh...so what...you're a saint now!? You forgot...about how you used to hurt Adriana...and hell...Adriana even hurt you..."

"That was different. There was something mentally wrong with me and Adriana and we got help for it. Put down the flask."

Marty dropped it and put his hands up.

"You got me, Officer."

Jon helped Marty into the house and helped him into bed. Jon put a trashcan right next to Marty and sat on the edge of the bed. Marty quickly fell asleep.

"Damn," Jon said.

Jon did admit to the fact that he would hit Adriana sometimes in the past and there were times where he did lose it. Sometimes him and Adriana didn't know how to deal with their problems and vented their frustrations on each other but they learned how to deal with them without hurting each other. Jon didn't want Marty to make the same mistake he did.

Jon's thoughts drifted back to the time where he and Adriana were almost always at each other's throats.

Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 years ago:<strong>_

_"Adriana, I told you I didn't want sugar in my coffee," Jon said._

_"I'll make you another cup," Adriana said._

_She reached for the cup but Jon smacked her hand away._

_"I'll do it myself," Jon snapped._

_"You didn't have to do that."_

_"Cry me a river."_

_Jon got up and dumped the coffee down the sink._

_"Get over here and make yourself useful by washing these dishes," Jon said. "Let's hope you can do this right."_

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Adriana asked._

_Jon set the cup on the counter and looked at Adriana._

_"What did you just say to me?"_

_"I said what the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_"I'm pissed because you can't do anything right. I asked you to simply put cream in my coffee and you put sugar!"_

_"It's just coffee!"_

_"Whatever."_

_Jon poured himself another glass. Adriana went to the stove and turned it on._

_"I need my shirt ironed," Jon said._

_"Do it yourself," Adriana responded._

_"I'm not going to tell you again. IRON MY FUCKING SHIRT, BITCH!"_

_Adriana immediately cut off the stove and slapped Jon across the face._

_Jon slapped her right back and grabbed her by her hair. He pinned her against the counter._

_"Who do you think you are, huh?"_

_Jon started to choke Adriana._

_"If I tell you to do something, you fucking do it!"_

_Adriana kicked at Jon and tried to get away._

_"Get...off...of me!" she said._

_J.J. had walked in and saw his father choking his mother._

_"Daddy, don't hurt Mommy!"_

_"Go...back!" Adriana said._

_J.J. ran up to Jon and tugged at his shirt._

_"Don't hurt Mommy! Daddy, stop it!"_

_Jon ignored his son and continued choking his mother right in front of him. Jon didn't take his medicine that morning, which was why he was acting crazy._

_Adriana started hitting Jon's hands and tried to scratch at his face._

_"DADDY! STOP IT!" J.J. screamed. Tears were flowing down his face._

_J.J. began to kick at his father and hit him._

_Jon stopped choking Adriana and turned his attention to J.J._

_J.J. looked at Jon with eyes full of tears._

_"Why did you hurt Mommy?"_

_"Get. Out," Jon said._

_"No," J.J. said. "I don't like it when you and Mommy fight. You hurt Mommy..."_

_Jon began to feel bad about what just happened. Adriana comforted J.J._

_"It's okay, sweetie. Daddy and I aren't having a good day," she said._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't feel good," Jon said._

_With this, Jon walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his coat, and walked straight out of the door._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"How's Marty doing?" Adriana asked.

"Managed to get him back in his house with ease," Jon said.

Adriana saw that Jon was lost in thought.

"What's going through your mind?" Adriana asked.

"Marty and Becky reminds me of us and how we used to fight all of the time."

"We got through it. But Marty always did have a slight drinking problem. You're not going to take him for domestic violence are you?"

"No."

"Good."

"But I am going to kick his ass tomorrow."

"Whatever floats your boat."

Adriana grabbed Jon's arm and pulled on him.

"Come over here..." she said.

"Okay, okay! Don't tear my arm off," Jon said.

Jon cuddled next to Adriana and got comfortable. Adriana ran her fingers through Jon's hair. Poofy as usual.

"I have to tell you something," Adriana whispered in Jon's ear.

"Instead of four kids, now we have five," Jon said.

"Nope. It is about the children though," Adriana said.

"Which child is it?" Jon asked.

"Your oldest."

"What's up with J.J.?"

"He likes a girl."

Jon sat up and looked at Adriana.

"I don't know if the girl likes him back but I overheard him talking about it to Maddy. He was asking for advise on how to talk to her."

"My boy has reached this point in his life," Jon said.

"You got a pretty nice twinkle in your eye."

"It's just...everything that's been happening reminds me of us."

"You know what? That means that we can use our experiences to help people."

"I never thought about it like that."

"And now you can help J.J. Your first born."

"This is going to be a doozy."

"And Maddy has a boyfriend."

"That's good, too! I can give them advise."

"Can I just listen to you explain everything to them?"

"Hell yes. My babies are growing up! Being a father is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I would daydream about us getting married and having a lot of kids."

"Four is perfect."

Adriana giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"I just think about what was going on when you got me pregnant with the kids. When we were in Japan, you came home so happy about something that you swept me off of my feet and made love to me. That's how J.J. came along. Then, we made up at a random hotel near Disneyland and that's how I got pregnant with the twins. Then, one day we were drinking but you ended up having way too many drinks while I only had one. You took me to the room and we started having sex. And I think I was ovulating at that time, too. And that's how Jasmine came along."

Jon thought about what Adriana said.

"Mmm," Jon said. "All of that happened, eh?"

"Yup."

"Well, it was fun as hell!"

Jon started tickling Adrian and planted kisses on her face.


	33. Aiden's Secret

_**1998:**_

_Adriana was standing in front of her closet in her bra and underwear. She was trying to figure out what the heck to wear for brunch that day. Skirt? Dress? She was lost in thought when she heard the door open._

_"Adriana, are you-" Jon said._

_He stopped midway through is sentence and stared at Adriana._

_"Should I wear a skirt or a dress?" Adriana asked._

_Jon closed the door and went up to Adriana. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed._

_"Don't wear anything," he said._

_"Jon-"_

_She was silenced by his kisses._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Daddy, is it normal that I want to kiss a girl that I like at school?" J.J. asked his father.

"It is. Your mother told me you like a girl at school," Jon said.

"Yeah. Her name is Christy. She's a good friend," J.J. said.

"That's good. I remember when I first kissed your mother. It was one of the best moments of my life," Jon said.

"Didn't you meet Mommy on the playground?" J.J. asked.

"Yup. Can you go get me the milk from the fridge? I'd appreciate it," Jon said.

"Sure, Daddy."

J.J. got the milk and stood next to his father again. J.J. watched as Jon made mashed potatoes.

"Christy saved me from some bullies today," J.J. said.

Jon stopped what he was doing and looked at his son.

"Who was bullying you?" Jon asked.

"Just some meanies. But Christy beat all of them up," J.J. said.

"She beat them up?" Jon said.

"Mmhmm. She's my panda bear," J.J. said.

"If anyone messes with you, you tell me, alright?" Jon said.

"Yes, Daddy," J.J. said.

"Now, since you want to kiss Christy I'm going to tell you something: it's okay to want to kiss her but only kiss her if she says it's okay. And don't do it in the classroom...I did that once with your mother," Jon said.

"What happened?" Jon said.

"I got in trouble and your grandma Gwen had to come pick me up. I thought she'd be mad at me but she wasn't," Jon said.

"You like kissing Mommy a lot, huh?" Aiden said. He was sitting on the table playing with his Legos.

"Yes, I do," Jon said.

"When is dinner going to be ready?" Aiden asked.

"As soon as your mother and sisters come back," Jon said.

"I'm gonna eat my arm if they don't come back soon," Aiden said.

Sure enough, Adriana and the girls came back home a few minutes later.

"Daddy! Mommy gave me one of her goldfishes!" Maddy said.

She sat it down on the table and went to give Jon a hug.

"Hey. So, more pets, huh? Don't kill the goldfish, please," Jon said.

"I won't," Maddy said.

"Daddy!" Jasmine said.

Jon finished stirring the mashed potatoes and picked Jasmine up.

"Hey, buttercup," he said. "Did you enjoy yourself with Mommy?"

"Yes. Mommy has a 'guana," Jasmine said.

"She does?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Jasmine said.

She looked at the bowl of mashed potatoes that Jon had fixed. Jasmine's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Mashed potatoes?" she said. "I love you, Daddy!"

"I love you, too, hunny," Jon said.

"Thank you for making dinner," Adriana said.

"You're welcome," Jon said.

"AH! DADDY, THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE FLOOR!" Maddy said.

She grabbed her goldfish and ran out of the kitchen.

"SPIDER!? OH HELL NO!" Aiden said.

Aiden simply left his legos on the table and ran off. J.J. eased right out into the garage.

"I hate spiders," Adriana said. "I'm going to buy the family Burger King if you don't kill this spider."

"Kill the spider, Daddy," Jasmine said. "I want my mashed potatoes."

"Oh, how I just love family time!" Jon said.

* * *

><p>Jon tucked Maddy and Jasmine into their beds.<p>

"Daddy, I have a boyfriend. I kissed him yesterday at school," Maddy said.

"I knew you had a boyfriend. But I never knew you kissed him until now," Jon said.

"I did. We really like each other," Maddy said.

"Have you two done anything else?" Jon asked.

"Nope. He just kissed me on my cheek. He doesn't kiss me unless I say it's okay," Maddy said.

"That's good. Boy, you kids are growing up fast," Jon said.

"I know. I'm a big kid now," Maddy said.

She yawned and stretched.

"Goodnight," Jon said. He kissed Maddy on the forehead.

"Night," Maddy said.

"Goodnight, buttercup," Jon said.

"Night night, Daddy!" Jasmine said.

Jon gave Jasmine a kiss on her forehead as well.

"Mashed potatoes?" Jasmine said.

"I'll make you some tomorrow," Jon said.

"Yes!" Jasmine said.

"Sleep tight," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Adriana was looking through one of the photo albums her and Jon put together. She came across some of the photos they took when he was in the Army. The pictures helped bring back some memories that Adriana had forgotten and lost. She came across a picture that her and Jon two days before he left for Iraq. Adriana was holding a teddy bear in the picture while kissing Jon on the cheek. Jon was sticking his tongue out at the camera. Mrs. Germanotta had took the picture. Adriana had remembered that time as clear as day. She was so sad that the love of her life was about to leave for war. She really couldn't eat or sleep. No matter how hard she tried to be happy, Jon had to keep reassuring her that everything was going to be fine but Adriana still couldn't take the fact that he was leaving.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

_4:32 a.m._

_That's what the clock on the nightstand read._

_Adriana slid out of bed and went into the kitchen to mak herself some coffee. Sitting at the table, she began to think about Jon going off to Iraq. That was the main reason why she was still angry. She understood it was his choice and she couldn't do anything about it. Jon had his mind made up and he was leaving later that day. He had to go through with this._

_Jon had woke up and noticed that Adriana wasn't in bed. He didn't sleep much either. He knew that Adriana was still mad and upset over him leaving. Jon got up and left the room to find Adriana in the kitchen. She was at the counter fixing her coffee. Jon came up behind her and kissed her on her cheek._

_"Couldn't sleep?" Jon asked._

_Adriana stopped stirring her coffee and turned to look at Jon._

_"What's wrong?" Jon asked._

_The warmth that once resided in Adriana's eyes were gone. She started crying into his chest._

_"Hey," Jon said. "It's okay."_

_"Why do you have to go?"_

_"This is what I signed up to do."_

_"Why did you pick the military, though? Of all things!"_

_"It's something that I simply chose. That's all. But at least I'll be doing something with my life like you'll be doing something with yours."_

_Adriana cried even harder into Jon's chest. She cried so hard that she felt like she was going to pass out._

_"Adriana, please don't cry," Jon said._

_"I don't want you to leave..."_

_"I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry."_

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Were you sad when Daddy left?" Maddy asked. She was looking through the photo album with her mother.

"Yes, I was. I was very sad. But good thing he came back home. I was told that he was killed in action but that wasn't true. He was just injured and he found his way back home," Adriana said.

"Is Daddy Superman?" Maddy asked.

"Probably," Adriana said.

"Daddy is Batman," Jasmine said.

Adriana smiled and kissed Jasmine on the forehead.

"I like kisses. I want another kiss," Jasmine said.

Adriana kissed Jasmine on the forehead again.

"Kisses are fun," Jasmine said.

"Mommy, what if my boyfriend leaves the school?" Maddy said.

"You get his phone number so that you can keep in touch. Hopefully he doesn't leave. Is he leaving?" Adriana said.

"No, I was just wondering. I really like him. I want to be with him forever and take lots of pictures and go on adventures together and everything, just like you and Daddy!" Maddy said.

"One day you will," Adriana said. "What about you, Jazzy?"

"Mashed potatoes with Daddy," Jazzy said.

"Aiden, you've been quiet. Are you okay?" Adriana said.

Aiden was sitting in the recliner. He simply shook his head no.

"You know you can talk to me," his mother said.

How was he going to tell his mother his big secret? How was she going to react? How was his father going to react?

"I...um...it's okay," Aiden said. "I don't have much to say."

Maddy turned to look at him.

"Aiden, as your sister you should tell Mommy what you told me yesterday. Mommy and Daddy won't get mad at you," she said.

Aiden sighed and looked at his mother.

"Come here," she said.

Aiden got up and stood in front of his mother.

"Aiden, please tell me whatever it is you need to tell me. I won't get mad at you. I promise. Just tell me," she said.

"I like...I like a boy at my school," Aiden said. He felt himself turn red. "I like someone. And he's a boy. There, I said it!"

Aiden ran off to his room and closed the door.

"He was worried that he was going to be in trouble for telling me he likes another boy!" Adriana said.

"I told him you wouldn't get mad," Maddy said.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Adriana said.

Aiden had came back out of his room and ran back to the living room.

"Daddy's home! What am I going to do!?" Aiden said.

"You're going to sit right there in the recliner and calm yourself down," Adriana said.

"But why, Mommy!?" Aiden said.

"Because you have nothing to fear," Adriana said.

Jon and J.J. came through the door. Jon had bought the family KFC.

"Mashed potatoes," Jasmine said, with a sly grin. "And gravy...I win."

"Aiden would like to tell you something," Adriana said.

"He likes another boy, doesn't he?" Jon said. "I read a letter he left on the table earlier. Hey, it's perfectly okay for you to like that boy in your class. We all still love you."

Aiden got up and gave his father a big hug. He looked up at him.

"Thanks, Daddy," Aiden said.

"No problem," Jon said. "Now let us all eat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well that was different. <strong>


	34. The F Word

_**Flashback:**_

_Jon found Aiden on the porch by himself. Aiden was sitting on the porch looking out at whatever caught his interest. He was lost in his own little world. The neighborhood was quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Jon went out onto the porch to check on Aiden. Sitting down next to Aiden, Jon leaned over and gave his son a kiss on his forehead._

_"How are you?" Jon asked._

_"Okay," Aiden said._

_"You look like you have a lot on your mind."_

_"I just wanted to sit outside is all."_

_"Understandable. I'm not disturbing you am I?"_

_"No. I like it when you're around."_

_"That's good to know."_

_"Daddy, why are you gone so much?"_

_"Daddy has to work a lot."_

_"Why? Doesn't your job know that me, J.J., Maddy, and Jasmine miss you very much when you're gone?"_

_"I know. Trust me, I hate being away from you guys for so long. But my boss is a jerk and makes me work late sometimes. But I'm always thinking of you guys. Always."_

_"I'm gonna beat up your boss. I learned a new move in karate."_

_"You don't have to beat my boss. I'll do that."_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I...nevermind."_

_"What is it?"_

_"It's nothing."_

_"Aiden-"_

_"Daddy!"_

_Jon turned and saw Jasmine coming out of the house._

_"Hi sweetie," Jon said._

_Jasmine got up close to Jon's face. Jon looked right back at her._

_"And why are you giving me that look, young lady?" Jon said._

_Jasmine gave Jon an eskimo kiss. Jon chuckled when she rubbed her nose against his cheek._

_"Hi Aiden," Jasmine said. She gave her brother a big hug. "You okay?"_

_"Yeah. Thanks," Aiden said._

_"Did you and your sister clean up those toys like I told you guys to?" Jon said._

_Jasmine shrugged._

_"I don't know," she said._

_"What do you mean you don't know?" Jon said._

_"I don't know, Daddy. I am three. Give me a break," Jasmine said._

_"Excuse me, young lady?" Jon said._

_"Give me a break," Jasmine said._

_"You are something else," Jon said. "You remind me so much of your mother when she was younger."_

_"Mommy is baking," Jasmine said._

_"What is she baking?" Jon asked._

_"Food," Jasmine said._

_"You are a piece of work. You sure nothing's wrong, Aiden?"_

_"I'm sure. I'm going to go lie down."_

_Jasmine watched as her brother went back into the house. She turned back to Jon with a serious look on her face._

_"Aiden has something to say," Jasmine said._

_"What is it? He definitely didn't want to talk to me about it," Jon said._

_"Aiden wrote something for a boy. He likes a boy," Jasmine said. She reached in her pocket and gave Jon a folded up piece of paper. "He likes a boy, Daddy."_

_Jon opened up the letter and read it._

_Jon finally understood why Aiden refused to say anything._

_But Aiden didn't need to hide anything anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

It was New Year's Eve. Everyone was at Nonno and Nonna's house that day. Linda and Steve became real close with the family. Steve was so overwhelmed by The women were in the kitchen setting everything up while the men were chit chatting in the living room. The women didn't want the men eating all of the food before dinner time. Adriana had made Jon a snack to keep him from coming back into the kitchen multiple times.

"Honestly, Jon can eat an entire house!" Nonna said.

"I made him something to eat all of the time after school. He always had an appetite for something," Adriana said. "But at least he would make me food in return."

"Speaking of men, I actually like Damien," Seline said. "Think I have a shot with him?"

"Most definitely," Adriana said.

"I'll hook up with him after dinner," Seline said.

"So, Linda, what brings you here to Virginia?" Nonna asked her.

Linda was making potato salad.

"Well, me and my husband wanted to move here to be near Jonathan and Adriana. I have missed them so much," she said.

"Well it's great that you're here," Nonna said.

"Yeah. I can't thank you guys enough for taking my son in. He's well taken care of," Linda said.

* * *

><p><strong>In the living room:<strong>

Damien had remembered he left his stove on at his house and left to go back home. Nonno was asleep. Gus, Jon, Marty, Jack, and Steve were all starving but kept themselves occupied with chit chat.

"So how's everything with you and Becky?" Gus asked.

"It's okay for now," Marty said.

"How's everything with you, Jack?" Gus asked.

"Fantastic," Jack said. "Just fantastic."

"How are your kids doing? Let me guess: more worms?" Marty asked Jon.

"Actually, yes. Yes, indeed," Jon said.

Aiden came into the living room with a drawing he did.

"Look, Daddy. I drew a picture of me and Michael," he said.

Jon had allowed Aiden to draw sketchbook if he wanted to.

"That's a very nice picture. You have great artistic skills," Jon said. "I'll make sure this picture stays protected, okay?"

"Okay! Now, I'm going to draw a picture of worms!" Aiden said.

Once he left the living room, Marty spoke up.

"Michael?" Marty asked Jon.

"The boy that he likes at school," Jon said.

"Aiden likes a boy at his school?" Jack said.

"Yup," Jon said.

"Well I'll be. Your children are something special," Jack said.

"Ah, all of the kids are in love," Steve said. "So cute."

"But Aiden likes a boy," Marty said.

"Yes. He does. Is there a problem?" Jon said.

"You're actually going to allow him to be gay?" Marty said.

"I'm not "allowing" him to be gay. Aiden knows what Aiden likes. Aiden is attracted to other boys," Jon said.

"You can't allow that. You just can't," Marty said.

"So what is Aiden likes other boys? He's not killing anybody! Jeez, lighten up," Gus said.

"Shut up, Gus," Marty said.

"No, you shut up," Gus said.

"Whatever. Look, I'm not telling you how to run your household or raise your kids but seriously, Jonathan. Aiden likes boys and now Maddy is wearing boy clothes!" Marty said.

"Madaline has clothes that she feels comfortable wearing. She wears more girl clothes than boys in case you haven't noticed. But yes she does wear boy clothes because she likes dressing in boy clothes. That's all there is to it," Jon said.

"You're crazy. You have two children that are normal but you have one dressing in drag and one that's a faggot," Marty said.

Jon shot Marty a cold stare.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Jon said.

Jack slowly got up from the chair he was sitting in. He loved Jon but he was afraid of him when he was angry at times. And this happened to be one of the cases. Jack was always careful about not making Jon mad. On accident or on purpose. Boy was Marty gonna get it.

'Boy, Marty is going to get it,' Jack thought to himself.

"How could you call my grandson that disgusting word?" Steve said.

"Because Aiden is a faggot! He likes other boys! That's disgusting and Jon and Adriana think the shit is okay. Then again I keep forgetting that both of them have mental problems anyway. That's why Adriana almost killed Aiden and slashed her wrists. And you have random mental breakdowns yourself," Marty continued. "How the hell are you two even fit to be parents anymore?"

Jon got up and grabbed Marty by the collar of his shirt.

"Jonathan!" Steve and Gus said in unison.

Jon punched Marty right in the face.

Gus and Steve managed to break Jon's grasp on Marty.

"Don't you ever speak about my wife and kids like that!" Jon said.

The women heard the commotion and came into the living room to see what was happening.

"Good grief! What the hell is going on here!?" Nonna asked.

"Marty was just talking smack is all and he got what he deserved," Gus said.

"It's New Years Eve. Can we please get along?" Nonna said. "Marty, Jon, apologize to each other please."

"Fuck him," Jon said. "He called Aiden a faggot."

"That's because he is a faggot! You and Adriana are both weirdos, too!" Marty said.

"You son of a bitch!" Jon said.

Jon managed to get his hands around Marty's neck again before Gus and Steve yanked Jon away.

"Okay, enough!" Nonna said. "Adriana, take Jon into the spare room."

Jon went to the spare room himself and slammed the door. Adriana went after him. She tried entering into the room but Jon had locked the door.

"Jonathan, open the door," she said.

"Go away, Adriana," Jon responded.

"I'm not leaving. Open the door, honey. Please?" Adriana said.

"I said go away!"

"I'm not leaving. I will pick this lock if I have to."

Jon unlocked the door and let Adriana in.

"What!?" Jon said.

Adriana closed the door.

"I heard everything that Marty said."

"Our son is not a faggot. He just prefers boys. I just...I accept the fact that Aiden likes boys but I am worried about him. Marty acting like a damn homophobe."

"Just calm down. You need to just calm down. I'll stay with you."

Jon grabbed Adriana's hand and led her to the bed. Jon laid down then let Adriana lie on top of him. Jon sighed and hugged Adriana.

"You don't have to worry about Aiden. He'll be alright. As with Marty, you have to let him cool down. I know what he said was way wrong but you know for a fact that that's not the Marty that we know. He's having a tough time in his marriage and with everything. You need to let him relax. And you need to relax, too."

"I know I look like a monster when I'm angry. I know Jack was scared of me."

"You're not a monster. I'm going to lie here with you. Dinner is going to be ready soon."

"Fantastic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: That wasn't cool at all.<strong>

**Quick Note: Now for my LGBTQ readers, I am in no way a homophobe. So I apologize if the last chater triggered something. That wasn't my intention.**


	35. Things Are Hectic

_**Flashback:**_

_Madaline and Aiden were finally fast asleep on the bed. They had kept Jon up all night with their crying. Jon had fed Aiden two bottles of milk. To be only a month old, Aiden sure was hungry all of the time. Jon was still surprised that him and Adriana ended up with twins. But then again they were planning to have more children until they had separated for a while. Jon was more than happy to have finally been able to have sex with Adriana at the hotel but he was even more happy when he found out that they were going to have twins. Jon loved his children dearly. He decided that he was going to have a little heart to heart with the twins._

_"You two look so beautiful and peaceful sleeping. Which is good. You kept Daddy up all night with your crying and everything. But that's okay. Your big brother was extremely excited. He couldn't stop talking about you guys finally getting here. He loves you guys so much. You gave your mother the blues, Aiden. You kicked her all of the time. Gosh, as much as she ate for you you should've been satisfied. You were the quiet one, Maddy. Never really moved or did anything. Just slept while you were in your mother's womb. I'm such a happy father right now. I cried when you two were born and I cried when your brother was born. I would look at your sonogram pictures every night and smile to myself. Your mother craved chilli cheese fries when she was pregnant with you two. She would try to hit me if I didn't get them for her right away. But luckily since you guys are finally here I don't have to worry about her biting my face off. I can finally hear your cries and hold you to rock you back to sleep. My father was never there for me. But I'm not going to be like him. It doesn't matter what your sexual orientation is, it doesn't matter what type of clothes you choose to wear, hell it doesn't matter if you guys don't like eating cereal for all I care, I will be here for you. I will never leave you and abandon you. I will always be here for you. I love you."_

_With that, Jon kissed both Aiden and Maddy on the forehead._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Would you like some of my peanut butter cookies? My mommy made them," Michael said. He handed the ziploc bag full of cookies to Aiden.

"Thanks," Aiden said. "Did you tell your parents about me?"

"I want to. But I'm not sure," Michael said. "Did you tell your parents about me?"

"Yeah. My parents did find out. My little sister gave my dad the letter I had wrote about you," Aiden said.

"What did your parents say?"

"They don't mind that I like you."

"Good. I like your hair."

"I like your lips."

"Oh stop it."

"Nope."

"Can I kiss your cheek?"

"Sure."

Some of the other students were walking past Aiden and Michael when they saw them kissing each other.

"Ewww!" one of the students said. "That's disgusting!"

"I'm going to tell a teacher!" another student said.

"Leave us alone," Michael said.

"You're sick. You need help. Gosh, go kiss somewhere else you weirdos!"

The group of kids started to come toward Aiden and Michael.

Michael got up and grabbed Aiden's hand.

"See? You guys are sick!"

"Yeah! You two need help!"

"There's nothing wrong with us," Michael said. "Leave us alone you bastards!"

Michael led Aiden away from the bullies to a discreet place away from the playground. Michael broke down crying. He cried on Aiden's shoulder and hugged him.

"Why are people so mean?" he asked.

"I don't know, Michael. I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Jonathan, you need to talk to Marty," Adriana said.<p>

"No," Jon said.

"Really?"

"Yes! REALLY."

"Stop getting an attitude with me."

"I wouldn't get a damn attitude if you would just stop telling me I need to talk to Marty! I'm not saying a damn word to him. Not until he apologizes for what he said about Aiden."

"That is what he wants to do."

"Oh. Well I still don't want to talk to him."

"For fuck's sake, Jonathan!"

"Yeah. For fuck's sake."

"Stop it."

"Then you shut up and drop it."

"Who are you talking to like that?"

"You're the only one in the room I'm talking to. Go make me something to eat. I have a damn headache."

"I'm not cooking you anything. Not with that attitude."

"Oh my gosh! I'll fix myself something."

"Why are you acting like this? Can't you just be civil and talk to your cousin?"

"Fine! I will talk to him tomorrow!"

"And please don't hurt him. Don't fight with him. Act civil. Please."

"I heard you once woman!"

"I had to repeat myself because I know how you are!"

"Hush!"

"Tell me to hush one more time!"

"What are you gonna do about it!?"

Adriana tackled Jon onto the bed and started punching his arm. Jon grabbed Adriana and flipped her over. He started chuckling.

"Get off of me you fucker," Adriana said.

"Nope," Jon said.

He playfully bit Adriana's right cheek.

"Fuck you," Adriana said.

"I love you, too. And I'll talk to Marty."

"You better."

"I will, Adriana, damn."

"Don't "Adriana damn" me!"

"Hmm. I'm hungry. Peanut butter and apple slices sound nice right now."

* * *

><p>Jon really didn't want to see Marty's face after what he said about Aiden. Jon was extremely sensitive about his children. Even though Marty was family he was still wrong for what he said. When Jon arrived at Marty's house, he heard Marty and Becky arguing inside their house. Jon knocked on the door and waited to see if someone was going to answer. Brie answered the door.<p>

"Hi," she said.

"Hey. How are you?" Jon said.

"Okay. Mommy and Daddy are arguing again," Brie said.

"Um...can I come in?"

"Sure."

Jon stepped into the house and heard Becky and Marty in the hallway screaming at each other.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Becky screamed.

"Bitch, I pay the fucking bills here! You don't do shit! You'll do as I say!" Marty yelled back.

"I'm taking Brie and I'm leaving your sorry ass!"

Becky walked into the living room. She had a busted lip and her left eye was swollen.

"You get back here you whore! You're not going anywhere!" Marty said.

Marty grabbed Becky but Jon intervened.

"Stop it, Marty," Jon said.

"What the fuck are you doing here!? Get out!" Marty said.

Jon smelled booze on Marty's breath.

"Becky, take Brie and leave," Jon said.

"Don't tell my wife to leave! She's mine!" Marty said.

"Marty, you need to sit down," Jon said.

Jon pushed Marty to the couch and sat him down. Marty got angry and reached for the empty liquor bottle on the table and tried to hit Jon upside the head with it but was met with a fist to the eye.

Marty was dazed for a second.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Jon said.

Becky was trying to get Brie's shoes on so that they could leave.

"I...I..." Marty stammered.

"I'm done with you," Becky said.

"Becky..." Marty said.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Becky said. "I don't know why you started beating me but I'm through with you! I want a divorce!" Becky said.

"Look, I'm sorry alright!?" Marty said. "I got layed off from my job last month and I've been going to different jobs to make money and make ends meet! I'm struggling with my drinking and stuff. I'm sorry that I lash out at you. I'm sorry."

Marty got up and left the living room. He went inside his room and closed the door.

Jon turned to Becky and Brie.

"I'll talk to him. You guys go."

Jon went down the hallway and went into Marty's room.

Marty was sitting on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. He was crying hard.

"I'm sorry," Marty said. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for calling Aiden a faggot. I really am. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't right. I still love him. I was just angry that day. Everyone was so happy and everyone is in love and I have a shitty marriage. Becky just left with Brie. I'm not fit for anything anymore. If she wants to divorce me, that's fine. I...I give up."

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look...apology accepted. I forgive you. I don't want to argue or fight, alright?" he said.

"Just stay here with me. I feel like I'm going crazy. Please, just stay here with me," Marty said.

"You are crazy."

"I don't know what to do. You're not gonna arrest me for domestic violence, are you?"

"No. I could. But no."

"Thank you."

"I just have one question for you. Why did you call my son a faggot? He's your cousin, Marty. He really loves you."

"I'm sorry, Jonathan. You know I love Aiden."

"I can understand if you don't agree with the lifestyle. But to call my son a faggot was very low. What if Aiden would've heard you?"

"I would've felt bad. I still do. It's okay if you hate me."

"Jonathan!?"

"What the..."

Jon left the room and went to see why in the world was Adriana there.

"Adriana, what are you doing here? You need to be at home resting," Jon said.

"I couldn't help myself," Adriana said.

"Everything is fine here," Jon said.

"Becky and Brie went to grandma and grandpa's house," Adriana said.

"Good. But I need you to go back home," Jon said.

"Jon-"

Jon took Adriana's face in his hands.

"I'm fine. Marty's fine. Go back home, please. Rest," Jon said.

Jon kissed Adriana on her soft lips and her cheek.

"For me?"

One good look in Jon's eyes made her forget about worrying.

"Sure. Come home soon," Adriana said.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Aiden was drawing in his father's drawing pad in the kitchen. He heard his mother come in and walk into the kitchen to start dinner.<p>

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" Adriana asked. She gave Aiden a kiss on his forehead.

"Okay," Aiden said.

"Where are your other siblings?"

"J.J. and Maddy are taking a nap. Jasmine is playing in her room," Aiden said.

"No. I'm under the table," Jasmine said.

Adriana bent down and saw Jasmine staring right back at her.

"Why are you under the table?" Adriana asked.

"Because it's nice here," Jasmine said. "Problem?"

"No, Miss Jasmine, it's not a problem. Boy you sure do have a mouth on you!" Adriana said.

"Thanks," Jasmine said. "Oh. Mommy, Aiden had trouble at school. People chased him and Michael."

"What?" Adriana said.

"They...they were being mean to us because...Michael kissed me on the cheek," Aiden said.

"Me and your father going to go to your school first thing in the morning," Adriana said.

Aiden simply continued drawing in his father's sketchbook.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Oh dear.<strong>


	36. Birthday Dinner

Adriana and Jon had gotten things situated with Aiden. The bullies who had picked on Aiden and Michael were suspended. Michael and Aiden finally had a piece of mind and could enjoy each other. Luckily, their other classmates were supportive of them and were now on the lookout to make sure no one messed with them. And today, one bully was going to find out that indeed no one was going to mess with Aiden and Michael.

"Look at you two!" the bully said. "Weirdo number one and weirdo number two!"

"Hey! Shut up stupidface!" one of Aiden's friends said.

He ran up to the bully and kicked him right in the ass.

"Now, he won't mess with you anymore!" the friend said.

"Thanks, Stu. You're the best," Michael said.

"No problem. You two take care," Stu said.

"See? Everything is going to be alright," Michael said to Aiden.

Michael gave Aiden a passionate kiss on the lips. Even though it was cold and nippy outside, the two of them continued to kiss. Aiden felt all of his worries wash away whenever he was around his family or friends. Michael was the very first person to speak to Aiden when school had started. The teacher had instructed the class to pair up with someone for a project and Michael's eyes immediately fell on Aiden. Michael did the entire project and didn't want Aiden to do a single thing. Aiden was so glad to have met Michael.

* * *

><p>"How was school today?" Jon asked Aiden.<p>

"It was good. No one messed with me and Michael today," Aiden said. "Thank you for talking to my teacher. Now I feel better going to school."

"I'm glad. How are you guys doing in school?" Jon asked J.J. and Maddy.

"I almost blew up the classroom today," Maddy said.

"Me too!" J.J. said.

"Okay, let's not burn down the school. I want you guys to get an education," Jon said.

"Don't worry. We won't!" Maddy said.

"How are you feeling, Jazzy?" Jon asked.

Jasmine looked directly at her father with a serious face.

"Fantastic," she responded. "I want more veggies."

Damien, Gus, and Beatrix were also over for dinner.

"Did your boyfriend make that bracelet for you, Aiden?" Damien asked. He was really fond of the children.

"Yup. He made me some more," Aiden said.

Everyone saw the spark in Aiden's eyes whenever he spoke about Michael. Michael was Aiden's everything. What Aiden didn't know was that he was going to get a nice surprise.

"Do you hang out with him on the weekends?" Damien asked.

"No," Aiden said. "But this weekend is his birthday."

"Oh really now?" Damien said. "Guys, what do you think we should do for Michael?"

"Hmm. I dunno...I was thinking that we could make Michael's birthday more special by letting him spend time with Aiden," J.J. said.

"Yeah. I was thinking of letting Aiden have some of my worms to show Michael," Maddy said.

"Mashed potatoes," Jasmine said.

"I was thinking we throw him a party," Gus said. "Just for him and Aiden."

"With really good food, too," Beatrix said.

"I'll make plenty of cupcakes," Adriana said.

Everyone then looked at Jon to see what he would say. He didn't look at anyone because he was feeding his face but he did have a response.

"And I'll provide protection. I got my handcuffs ready," Jon said.

"You guys...you're really doing this for me? Well...for Michael?" Aiden asked.

"You deserve to be happy," Adriana said.

"Thanks you guys. But can we invite him over for a birthday dinner? He doesn't like parties," Aiden said.

"Sure thing," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Aiden went to sleep that night feeling like he was on cloud nine. Not only was his family accepting of him liking another boy, but they were even willing to throw a party for Michael so that Aiden could spend time with him. But before he could actually get some shut eye Aiden began to become curious about J.J.'s girlfriend.<p>

"Hey, J.J. How's...eh...Panda...doing?" Aiden asked.

"Panda is doing fine," J.J. asked. "She gave me some chocolate cake today."

"How do you feel about me...being with a boy?"

"It's your choice. I still love you no matter what. You're my little brother. I used to feed you your bottle sometimes when you were a baby. You and Maddy. I love my little brother and sisters. I'll be the best man at your wedding if you ever get married to Michael. He seems like a nice guy. But I will beat him up if he breaks your heart!"

Aiden giggled.

"Thanks, J.J. I love you very much."

Aiden gave J.J. a kiss on his cheek and hugged him tight.

"I love you too, Aiden," J.J. said.

Soon, the both of them were snoring.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 7th, 1992:<strong>_

_"Happy Birthday, Jon!" Adriana said._

_She climbed on top of him and gave him a kiss on his lips._

_"Hmm...thank you. Good morning," Jon said._

_"Hi there, birthday boy!" Mrs. Germanotta said._

_"Hi," Jon said._

_"What would you like to do today?" Mrs. Germanotta asked._

_"Eat," Jon said. "I'm hungry."_

_"I made you breakfast!" Adriana said._

_She dragged Jon out of the bed and into the kitchen._

_"Waffles!" Jon said._

_"Yup. With extra syrup just the way you like it!" Adriana said._

_"Woooo!" Jon said. "This is gonna be the best birthday ever!"_

_Adriana watched as Jon happily ate his food._

_"Oh how I love you," she said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon's heart glowed whenever he saw Aiden with Michael. Looking at his children in love reminded him of how he and Adriana fell madly in love with each other. Jon had the hots for Adriana in the first place. He wasn't hesitant at all about telling Adriana how he felt about her. Not verbally though. Almost always through letters. He noticed Aiden, J.J., and Maddy were always writing notes to their significant others. Jasmine was too busy trying to hide Cookie from everyone else.

Adriana thought she was alone until she met Jon. She usually wasn't shy around people but he was the first person to make her shy. Adriana was always quick to tell Jon how much she loved him or how cute he was after she warmed up to him. She didn't strive to be the stereotypical woman, but she did not mind taking care of Jon when he needed her. Whatever he needed, Adriana got it for him with no problem. Seeing her children in love brought back good memories that her and Jon had together.

The good always outweighed the bad.

Jon was planning on proposing to Adriana again. He wanted to renew their wedding vows to each other. This year was the perfect year to do so.

Right now, he was making sure that Michael's birthday dinner was going smooth. They had decided to celebrate it at Gus' house.

"Okay, this is my third cupcake!" Michael said. "Mrs. Good, you are a great baker!"

"I know," Adriana said. "Thank you kindly!"

"Don't eat all of the cupcakes, Michael!" Aiden said.

"Sorry. They're just too good!" Michael said.

"Here, have some juice. Jasmine, don't feed my dog juice, please," Gus said.

Jon grabbed ahold of Adriana from behind and held her close. He kissed her temple gently.

"Remember how that was us?" Jon whispered to her.

"Yeah. I have a surprise for you at home. I know you'll like it," Adriana whispered back.

"Cupcakes?"

"Not quite. You'll see."

Jon and Adriana watched as Aiden and Michael hugged and gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, Aiden," Michael said.

"I love you, Michael," Aiden said. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

><p>"Here you go," Adriana said.<p>

She slid a bracelet onto Jon's wrist. It was made out of beads. She had used beads with letters on them to spell out "I love you".

"I know this might seem childish but I really wanted to make you one," Adriana said.

"It's perfect," Jon said. "I love you, Sally."

"I love you, too, Jack," Adriana said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1992:<strong>_

_Adriana was trying to look for Jon on the playground. He was usually on the monkey bars kicking people off but this time he wasn't there. She wanted to give him a bracelet that she had made for him. Adriana searched and searched for Jonathan and was about to give up when she found him sitting up against a tree. She walked over to him and noticed that he was crying._

_"Jonathan?" Adriana said._

_"Go away," Jon said._

_Adriana saw that he had a bruise on his cheek._

_"What happened to you?" Adriana asked._

_"...I got hit...my...that bastard hit me," Jon said. "My so called dad hit me."_

_Adriana kenlt down beside Jon and kissed him on his bruised cheek. She slipped the bracelet on his wrist then helped him up._

_"Read the bracelet," Adriana said._

_Jon looked down and saw that the bracelet said "I love you" on it. This made him cry even more._

_"Adriana...thank you...I love you, too!" Jon said._

_"Let's go to the nurse and get you cleaned up," Adriana said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Jon stared into Adriana's eyes as she straddled him. They didn't have sex but Adriana liked straddling Jon.

"What are you thinking about?" Adriana asked.

"About us. Every time we make love to each other it makes me feel better," Jon said.

"When I had lost some of my memory, sex also helped. Sounds weird but it's true," Adriana said.

"I'm glad that you're back to your old self again," Jon said.

"Me too," Adriana said.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

Jon sat up and held Adriana. She wrapped her legs around him.

"I want to renew our wedding vows this summer," Jon said.

"Really?" Adriana said.

"Yes. Adriana Good, would you do me the honor of marrying me again?" Jon said.

Adriana hugged Jon and started to cry.

"Yes," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Jon said. "I love you very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I use the word love a lot because they all love each other.<strong>


	37. Michael Moves In

"Adriana, I'm fine. I'll be home in the next hour. No one is messing with me or Gus. Please, just look after the kids and remain calm. I love you. Bye."

Jon hung up his cell phone.

"I love that woman with all of my heart but damn she can worry!" Jon said.

"She just wants you to be safe is all," Gus said. "She just wants to see her husband."

"And I want to see my wife," Jon said. "Gosh I love her so much. We created four wonderful kids together. We have a lovely family. Damn, I'm about to cry!"

"Awww!" Gus said.

"See, your cousin is a wonderful person. If I have a headache or something she'll make me something to eat or she'll give me medicine then she'll chant and meditate with me. It helps calm me down. The kids even clean their room without me and Adriana saying anything to them. They don't try to kill the hamster but Jasmine hid the cat. Even though my boss is a fuckface, at least I do have some income coming in. Therapy is going great. I'll be attending a few more sessions. Stuff isn't too bad."

"The boss is retiring tomorrow," Gus said.

"Score!" Jon said. "I was gonna beat up fuckface."

"I'm sure you were. Me and Beatrix are doing fine ourselves. She wanted to paint the walls in the living room and I just let her do it," Gus said.

"You know what? It's amazing how far we've come," Jon said.

"Yeah. But Marty still needs help," Gus said. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Two weeks ago I guess. I still don't have much to say to Marty," Jon said.

"Oh come on now! You can't stay mad at him," Gus said.

"I'm not mad. It's just...Aiden is going to face some problems growing up. I don't want something to happen to my son simply because he loves another boy," Jon said.

"Understandable. But you know that Marty would never say anything like that. Ever. Marty has been stressing out lately over some things and he just snapped. I know he can't take back what he said. But you can forgive him and continue on with life," Gus said. "I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks," Jon said. "I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Aiden was waiting for Michael to get to school. He was getting more anxious to see him but he couldn't find him. Even the other students were waiting for him to show up to class. Unfortunately he didn't. Aiden was sad but he continued on with his day. Luckily he had Michael's number so he decided to call him once he got home.<p>

Aiden waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone. No one answered the first time he had called so he tried again. After the fifth ring, Michael picked up.

"Hello?"

He sounded distant.

"Hi. How are you, Michael?"

"Not good."

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Is that why you didn't come to school today?"

"I'm not sick."

"Oh. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I told my mom and dad that I liked you. My dad beat me up. My mom tried to stop him but he kept hitting me. Mom didn't like the fact that I like you but she never would hit me. My dad always wanted me to be like him. He hates me. Said so tonight. Told me that he wished that I would've never been born. My mom and I packed my bags. I can't stay here anymore. Can I come live with you?"

"I'll ask my parents. Are you in your room? Are you safe and okay?"

"Yeah. For now."

"I'll talk to my mommy. Hold on."

"Okay."

Aiden got up from his bed and went to go find his mother. He found her in the garage washing clothes.

"Mommy, can Michael stay with us? His parents kicked him out and his dad keeps beating him up," Aiden said.

"What!? Is he on the phone now!?" Adriana said.

"Yeah. Here you go," Aiden said. He handed her the phone.

"Michael? Hi, this is Mrs. Good. Can I have your address so that I can pick you up?"

Aiden waited anxiously as his mother listened.

"Okay. I will be there soon," Adriana said.

She hung up the phone.

"Stay here and watch your sisters. I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>Jon came home and found Michael and Aiden sitting on the couch watching t.v. together.<p>

"Why hello there!" Jon said.

"Hi, Mr. Good," Michael said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. Tired and hungry," Jon said. "How are you, Aiden?"

"Great. Can Michael stay with us?" Aiden asked.

Right then and there, Jon knew that Michael's parents had kicked him out for telling them he liked Aiden.

"Of course Michael can stay with us," Jon said.

"Yay! We are going to be together forever!" Aiden said.

Him and Michael hugged each other tightly. Jon went into the kitchen and found Adriana making dinner along with Jasmine.

"Daddy!" Jasmine said.

Jasmine ran towards her father. Jon picked her up and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"How's Daddy's little buttercup?" Jon ased.

"Good. I play with the cat. The cat likes me. The cat is mine," Jasmine said. "Now, I make food with Mommy. Mommy is wearing the new shoes you bought her...a long time...ago."

"Oh she is?" Jon said.

"I am," Adriana said.

"You look nice in them," Jon said.

"Thank you," Adriana said. "How did you know I liked flats?"

"I've read some of your letters," Jon said.

"You never cease to amaze me," Adriana said.

"Aiden is very happy he has Michael. Michael is cool. He gave me candy," Jasmine said.

"You don't mind Michael staying with us?" Adriana said.

"Nope," Jon said. "I'd rather him stay here then with his so called parents."

"Daddy, grandpa Steve is here!" Aiden called from the living room.

"Oh, yes. More toys hehe," Jasmine said.

"What's with you and obtaining as many toys as possible?" Jon asked.

He went into the living room.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" Jasmine said.

"You know what?" Jon said.

"What?" Jasmine said.

"Watch it, missy," Jon said.

"I'm gonna watch it alright," Jasmine said.

"You and your mouth," Jon said. "Go give grandpa Steve a hug before I whoop you."

Jon put Jasmine down and watched as she gave Steve a big hug.

"Toys?" Jasmine asked.

"No, not tonight!" Steve said.

"Damn," Jasmine said.

"Jasmine!" Jon said.

"It's alright," Steve said. "It's alright. I bought a cake! I decided to get you guys something sweet. Oh hi there. Are you Aiden's best friend?"

"Yes I am," Michael said. "I'm Michael."

"Nice to meet you Michael. I'm Steve. I'm Aiden's grandpa," Steve said.

"I get the cake," Jasmine said.

"No, I'll get it," Jon said.

"You know what? Fucker," Jasmine said.

Jasmine turned to go back to the kitchen when Jon grabbed her. Jasmine turned to look at her father.

"Now look, you will...gosh I can't even get mad right now. You're just too hilarious. But next time I'm gonna spank you if you keep swearing. Do I make myself clear?" Jon said.

"Yes, Daddy," Jasmine said. "Sorry. You're not a fucker."

"Thank you. Now go help Mommy," Jon said.

"I got a ice cream cake. I hope that's okay," Steve said.

"It is," Jon said. "Thank you. How's Mom?"

"She's doing great. She's going to come by tomorrow," Steve said.

J.J. and Maddy came in and saw Steve.

"GRANDPA!" J.J. and Maddy said.

"Hi you two!" Steve said. "I brought a cake."

Steve went into the kitchen to put the cake in the freezer.

"Hi there!" Steve said to Adriana.

"Hi! How are you?" Adriana asked.

"Good!" Steve said.

Michael was taken aback by how cheery everyone was. Aiden did tell him that sometimes his family argued and stuff but arguing was almost becoming a thing of the past. Everyone learned to get along with each other and work out their problems. He wished that his parents were accepting of him but he honestly didn't care if he ever saw them again. Michael was glad Aiden's family was kind to him and accepting.

"How long can I stay here?" Michael asked Aiden.

It was a dumb question for him to ask but he was still curious.

"Forever if you want," Aiden said. "I don't want you to go. I really love you."

"I love you more," Michael said.

"Let's go see if dinner is ready," Aiden said.

"Okay," Michael said.

Michael took Aiden's hand and led him into kitchen.

* * *

><p>Michael was introduced to Nonno and Nonna who also welcomed Michael with open arms. They fed him and everyone else ice cream. Michael's parents barely ever fed him. Last night was the first time he actually had a great meal. A nice and hot meal to be exact. And a warm bed to sleep in. Michael had to sleep on the couch under five blankets just to keep warm. His parents spent their money on other useless shit instead of paying for the ultilities.<p>

"I'm never leaving your side," Michael whispered to Aiden.

Everyone was watching t.v. in the living room.

"Me neither," Aiden whispered back.

They shared a kiss on the lips then cuddled with each other for the rest of day.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Those two are too cute!<strong>


	38. What Does He Want?

"You and Jon are going to renew your wedding vows?" Seline asked. "Okay, now you have me very excited!"

"June 1st is when we want to do it," Adriana said. "This year will be the our eleventh anniversary but that's okay. I was surprised but happy nonetheless. I love that man with all of my heart."

"We know. We see you and Jon trying to sneak away from family gatherings sometimes to do it," Beatrix said.

"We do not sneak away from family gatherings to have sex," Adriana said. "Not all of the time anyways."

"But you guys still do. You two snuck away yesterday!" Beatrix said.

"Oh hush!"

Seline poured Adriana some more tea.

"It's perfectly fine if they want to get it on," Seline said. "Hell, I would sneak Damien away too if I could."

"Girl, you should totally talk to him," Beatrix said.

"I'm scared! I don't know what to say! Adriana, how did Jon ask you out?" Seline asked.

"Actually, he moved in with me when he was six years old. He was shy when he wanted to take me out on a date somewhere. I remember he took me to a drive-in movie. We watched the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Halfway through the movie he became restless. I knew he wanted to have sex with me but he was too shy to ask. He never forced me to have sex with him if I didn't want to. He still does that now. Never forces me to do something I don't want to do. But that particular night, I was ready to have sex with him," Adriana said.

"And your mom was okay with this?" Seline asked.

"She bought Jon condoms and bought me birth control pills. I had taken a pill that day just in case Jon forgot a condom. And he did. What a dork," Adriana said.

"Wow. I wonder if Damien is good in bed," Seline said.

"You need to ask him out. I've seen him eyeing you as well," Beatrix said.

"I am going to go get his number!" Seline said.

"Yeah. You do that. But don't creep him out," Adriana said.

"I'll try not to," Seline said.

"She probably will," Beatrix said.

"Oh hush," Seline said.

* * *

><p>Jon was in the garage fixing up his bike when Adriana came in. She didn't say anything and instead sat on the bike and watched as Jon fixed it up. She studied his arms. They were nice and juicy. Boy did she love digging her nails into them.<p>

"Any reason as to why you are seductively looking at me?" Jon asked.

"I saw that picture you drew of me in your sketchpad. You're very horny," Adriana said.

"I am. It's been a few days since I penetrated you," Jon said.

"That's a very interesting way to put it," Adriana said.

"I know," Jon said.

"Remember when you took me to the drive-in movie?"

"Yup. One of the best nights of my life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 2003:<strong>_

_Jon was trying his hardest not to touch Adriana's breasts but he couldn't resist. She was wearing a blue tank top with denim shorts. Her legs were smooth and delicious looking. She had her hair in a ponytail and had on silver hoop earrings. Jon wished that he could take Adriana on the roof and fuck her but they were in a public place. Jon mustered up the courage to finally ask Adriana to have sex with him._

_"Adriana, I need to be relieved," Jon said._

_Adriana unbuttoned and unzipped her shorts. Taking Jon's right hand, she guided it towards her. She slid his hand into her panties. Jon got hard immediately once he started fingering Adriana._

_"Holy shit," Jon whispered. _

_Jon fingered Adriana until she was nice and wet for him. Just the way he liked it._

_Both of them then scrambled to the backseat. Adriana shoved her shorts and took them off down while Jon quickly undid his pants and shoved them down as well. Luckily they were out of sight and no one could see them. _

_"Oh fuck," Jon said._

_"What?"_

_"I forgot to bring a condom. Do you still want to go through with this?"_

_"I took a birth control pill today. We're good."_

_"I'm still going to pull out."_

_"That's fine."_

_Jon sat down in the backseat and guided Adriana towards him. Adriana slowly slid Jon's cock into her and straddled him._

_"You okay?" Jon asked._

_Adriana quickly nodded her head and began slowly grinding against Jon. _

_"Fuck..." Jon moaned._

_Jon started getting rough with Adriana, making her bounce up and down on his shaft. He enjoyed seeing her tits bounce. _

_"This...feels...so...good..." Adriana said._

_"You like this, do you?"_

_"Yes..."_

_Jon grabbed Adriana and held her close. Taking one of her nipples into his mouth, he viciously sucked on it while fucking her harder and harder. It didn't matter if they both came early._

_Adriana untied Jon's hair that was in a bun and grabbed ahold of his long hair. _

_"Right there! Faster!" Adriana said._

_She couldn't hold off any longer but she wanted Jon to continue going._

_"Fuck," Jon said._

_Adriana finally reached her climax and squirted. Jon came into her right after._

_"Fuck," Jon said again._

_"That felt so good," Adriana said._

_"Yeah. It did," Jon said._

_Jon and Adriana shared one more kiss before cleaning themselves up._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Adriana and Jon were laying in their bed and looking out of the window. A full moon was shining bright through the window. Jon inhaled the light scent of Adriana's body spray. She always put just a little bit on before she headed to sleep. Adriana had chanted earlier to help get her and Jon relaxed. Meditating with Adriana helped Jon find inner peace with himself. And it helped keep his mind off of food sometimes.

"You still awake?" Adriana said.

"I am," Jon said.

"I want you to hold me tight," Adriana said.

She turned to face Jon and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you going to go out running tomorrow morning?" Adriana asked.

"Yes," Jon said.

"Don't," Adriana said.

"Don't start," Jon said. "I'm not going to get hurt."

"You got hurt one time."

"I got hurt on the job. And that was a month ago. And I came home with a scratch."

"Still, I don't want you to go."

"You know what I want you to do?"

"What?"

"To hush up and kiss me. I want you to stop worrying about me. I'm going to be fine. Just like the kids are going to be fine."

Jon kissed Adriana on her lips.

"Tasty," Jon said.

"I hope everything goes fine. I want the kids to be alright. I want you to be alright," Adriana said.

"And I want you to be alright," Jon said.

"I know I worry too much," Adriana said.

"You're a mother and a wife. That's in your blood."

"You can get wreckless at times."

"I like the rush of being a police officer sometimes."

"What do you and Gus do when you guys go on patrol?"

"Protect citizens."

"What else?"

"Eat doughnuts."

"Jonathan!"

"It's the truth. Sometimes we do run into criminals. Please calm down."

"You better not be!"

"Relax woman."

Adriana slid her hands under Jon's shirt. He was nice and warm.

"Are you happy with me?" she asked.

"Of course."

"I honestly thought that you were going to divorce me after I hurt Aiden."

"The thought never crossed my mind. We made this far in our marriage. I want to add on more years and remain by your side. For better or for worse."

"For better or for worse. I'm curious...did you buy those flats for me when I was in rehab?"

"I did. I had bought those flats after remembering that you had wrote me a letter asking me to buy you a pair. One day I was so sad that you weren't here so I went out and bought them."

"They're my favorite. Pink with the little bow on each flat. I should get you something."

"You don't have to get me anything. Just give me a kiss."

Adriana gave Jon one kiss on his lips and a kiss on his cheek. The two of them heard their door open.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Jasmine said.

Jon turned on his light.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

Jasmine closed the door and walked to Jon's side of the bed.

"I had a bad dream," Jasmine said.

Jon picked Jasmine up and sat her between him and Adriana.

"What was the dream about?" Adriana asked.

"All of the mashed potatoes were gone!" Jasmine said.

She grabbed ahold of Jon's shirt and started crying a little. Jon was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Look...there's plenty of mashed potatoes left in the world," Jon said. He started chuckling but quickly caught himself.

"You ate the mashed potatoes! Why, Daddy? Mashed potatoes are good but you didn't share with me! You ate it all!" Jasmine said.

"You're going to turn into mashed potatoes!" Jon said. He couldn't help but laugh now.

"It's not funny!" Jasmine said.

She scooted next to her mother and hugged her.

"Daddy's being a meanie," Jasmine said.

"Awww. Daddy doesn't mean it," Adriana said.

"Daddy loves you very much, buttercup. I'll make you some mashed potatoes tomorrow," Jon said.

Jasmine perked up.

"Really?" she said.

"Yes," Jon said.

Jasmine's tears quickly went away and she hopped up to give Jon a hug. She gave him a big kiss on his cheek.

"I want to sleep with you guys!" Jasmine said.

She laid back down and pulled the covers over her.

"Night!" Jasmine said.

Adriana and Jon looked at each other and smiled. As weird as it may sound, that drunken night that they had together was worth it. Jasmine was one of a kind.

Adriana and Jon both kissed Jasmine on the forehead.

"Night," Adriana said.

"Night," Jon said.

"Night, Mommy. Night, Daddy," Jasmine said.

"Love you," Adriana said.

"Love you, too, buttercup," Jon said.

"I love you, too, Mommy. I love you, too, Daddy. But you better not eat the mashed potatoes again," Jasmine said.

And with this, Jasmine was sound asleep.

"Did she just..." Jon said.

"You heard her. Don't eat the mashed potatoes," Adriana said.

"Well I'll be damned," Jon said.

* * *

><p>Jon's phone kept going off every five minutes. After ringing for the fourth time, he groggily grabbed his phone to see who was blowing it up at 4:36 in the morning..<p>

It was Marty.

"Shit," Jon mumbled to himself.

What did he want?


	39. Everything Is Okay

_**Virginia, 1993:**_

_"Come on, Becky! You're slow!" Marty said._

_"Hold up! I need to tie my shoe!" Becky said._

_"Forget your dang shoe!" Marty said._

_Marty grabbed Becky by her arm and dragged her outside._

_"Get off of me! Stop it!" Becky said._

_"I said let's go!" Marty said._

_"You don't have to be mean to her, Marty," Jon said. He had been waiting outside for Marty._

_"Well she was being slow!" Marty said._

_"It doesn't matter. Don't be mean to her. Let go of her," Jon said._

_"Shut up, Jonathan. You have your girlfriend and Marty has his," Jackie said._

_"You shut up! Marty doesn't need to treat Becky that way," Jon said._

_"Whatever," Marty said. He let go of Becky's hand. "We're leaving you behind."_

_Marty and Jackie got on their bikes and rode away. Jon, Adriana, Gus, and Jack stayed behind and waited patiently for Becky to tie her shoe._

_"Thanks you guys," Becky said._

_"You're welcome," Jack said. "I still can't believe you like him!"_

_"I know. But I do like him," Becky said._

_Jon turned to face Adriana. He had been holding her hand the entire time._

_"I'm never going to treat you like that," Jon said._

_Jon pecked Adriana on the lips._

_"Never," Jon said._

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

"Becky doesn't want to be with me anymore. Brie acts like she's scared to be in my prescence. How did you work through your problems with Adriana?" Marty asked.

Marty had came to Jon's house to talk to him. Jon finished drinking his second cup of coffee. Jon was half awake by now.

"We went to therapy. We got help. We learned that we were going to fight but we had to learn how to deal with our problems in different ways. We slip up here and there but we fight through it," Jon said. "I learned to deal with my grief through painting and drawing. I even let the kids draw in my sketchpad."

"I have seen it before. I wish I could do something like that," Marty said.

"You can. You just need to stop beating up on Becky," Jon said.

"Says the person who used Adriana as a punching bag before. Don't act like you're a saint because you're not, Jonathan," Marty said.

"I never said I was. You know good and well I would never randomly hurt Adriana. Me and Adriana have been through hell and back. In case you've forgotten, I joined the Army. Thinking I was going to better myself in some way, I joined. Saw my best friend get killed right in front of my eyes. I remember laying down later that night with some of his blood still splattered on me. I was surprised to learn that Damien knew him as well. We both still grieve over his death in a way but we learned to cope. Adriana had postpatrum depression after she had Jasmine. She's a strong woman but having the kids took a toll on her. And on top of that, she even had to deal with amnesia. You remember that," Jon said.

Marty sighed.

"I know," he said.

"Look, I'm not mad at you. I just want you to do better. I'll help you," Jon said.

"I know what I need to do," Marty said. "I need to stop beating myself up. I am going to apologize to Becky but I don't know if she wants to listen to me."

"Give her some time. Then talk to her," Jon said. "She really loves you."

"I don't know how she put up with me," Marty said.

"Me neither," Jon said. "Now, I'm not trying to be rude but I would love to go back to sleep. I had a long week at work."

"Sorry," Marty said.

"That's okay. I love you," Jon said.

"I love you, too," Marty said.

Jon and Marty gave each other a big hug.

"Do you still have that restraining order against Jackie?" Nonno asked Jon.

"I do," Jon said.

"Ah. You're still mad at her," Nonno said.

"No. It's just that I don't want her around the children if she's going to hit them," Jon said.

"She won't. Because this time I'm going to put my foot up her ass," Nonno said.

"Well, I'll...I'll drop the restraining order," Jon said.

"I know she hates you. And you did what was best for your family. But I still want you guys to get along. For me and your grandma's sake," Nonno said.

"For you guys. I love you two dearly," Jon said.

"I know. I'm so excited that you and Adriana are renewing your wedding vows," Nonno said.

"I know. I wanted to get married again and have the entire family here to witness it," Jon said. "I remember having so manu butterflies in my stomach when I married Adriana. When I placed the ring on her finger and finally kissed her, that was the best feeling in the world."

Jon didn't notice that a tear fell down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away.

"Watching you and the others grow up was so fun. You guys went on and did something with your lives. Besides Jackie but she's another story," Nonno said. "You're a great man and a great father."

"Thanks. That really means a lot," Jon said.

"Daddy! Where's my fruit?" Jasmine said. She walked into the kitchen and poked Jon.

"You didn't ask me for any fruit," Jon said.

"Oh. Well, can you get me some?" Jasmine said.

"My my my! You've grown a lot!" Nonno said. "And you have your mother's eyes but you look just like your mother! I never noticed until now."

"And she's the queen of sass," Jon said.

"I have no sass. I'm just me," Jasmine said.

"Oh you have sass alright. You want grapes?" Jon asked.

"Yes, please and thank you!" Jasmine said.

"And she has manners, too!" Nonno said.

Jasmine went over to Nonno. Nonno picked her up and sat her in his lap.

"You're so sweet," Nonno said.

Jon didn't know whether or not to barf or not.

"Oh how you do not know the half of what she does, Nonno," Jon said.

"Oh hush! You were a bad as child, too! Bad as dog mess!" Nonno said.

"Maybe," Jon said.

Aiden and Michael came into the kitchen.

"Can we have some juice?" Michael asked.

"Sure," Jon said. "Are you two doing okay?"

"Yup," Michael said.

Aiden squeezed Michael's hand tightly.

"We are doing just fine," Aiden said.

* * *

><p>Michael ran his fingers through Aiden's hair. J.J. had spent the night at Panda's house. Aiden and Michael had the entire bed to themselves. Michael didn't want to stop looking into Aiden's blue eyes. Aiden liked staring into Michael's eyes. They were green. Aiden felt like he could swim in them if he wanted to.<p>

"Are you tired?" Michael asked.

"A little. But I'll stay up with you if you want," Aiden said.

"Do you have a night light so that we can turn off the lamp?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

"You know what? We have a lava lamp! I forgot."

Michael waited patiently as Aiden searched for the lava lamp and hooked it up. Aiden turned off the regular lamp and turned on the lava lamp. The orange light from it lit up the entire room. Aiden climbed back into bed and laid on top of Michael.

"I'll never let you go," Michael said.

"Me neither," Aiden said. "But Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

"About us?"

"A little. Those bullies that messed with us...what if they're more people like that?"

"Let me tell you something: people are going to either support us or be against us. Luckily, there are good people in the world. Those bullies are gone. I will always protect you. No matter what happens to us. I love you very much. I'm not going to lose you. I'll always be with you. You hear me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now give me a kiss."

Aiden pecked Michael on the lips before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"What do you think I should wear today, Jasmine?" Maddy asked her sister.<p>

"Clothes," Jasmine said.

"I know that, smart one. I'm asking if I should wear my Teenage Mutant Ninja shirt or my Hello Kitty shirt," Maddy said.

"Teenage Mutant Hello Kitty shirt," Jasmine said.

"Teenage Mutant shirt it is," Maddy said.

Jon came into the girl's room to see if they were dressed.

"Are you guys ready?" Jon asked. "Jasmine, why don't you have your clothes on?"

"I like my underwear," she said.

"Put on some clothes please," Jon said.

"You dress me," Jasmine said.

Jon went into the closet and whipped out some overalls and a blue shirt for Jasmine. Jon sat on the bed and motioned for Jasmine to come get the clothes.

"You're a big girl. You can dress yourself," Jon said.

"I like it when you dress me," Jasmine said.

"Oh really now?" Jon said. He tickled Jasmine's stomach. "Come on, time to get dressed."

Jasmine finally put on her clothes and shoes.

"Daddy, can we get some ice cream?" Maddy said.

"After you eat first," Jon said. "Okay, are you two ready to go back to Nonno and Nonna's house?"

"Yup!" Maddy and Jasmine said.

"I'm driving," Jasmine said.

* * *

><p>Jon hadn't told Adriana that Nonno wanted them to drop the charges against Jackie. But Jon knew he had to. And Jon should've known Adriana was going to argue with him but eventually she dropped it. As long as she wasn't near the children, Adriana didn't mind Jackie coming to the wedding. Adriana wanted her special day to be perfect.<p>

Everything was ready to go. Adriana already had her wedding dress, Jon had rented a tuxedo for the wedding, and everyone had bought them gifts but kept them hidden.

Jon found Adriana in the back room fixing her hair. She just put it in a simple ponytail but she looked beautiful nonetheless. She wore a sweater that exposed her left shoulder a little with denim jeans. Jon grabbed Adriana when she was finished with her hair and laid down on the bed with her.

"Do you know how gorgeous you look today?" Jon asked Adriana.

"I know I look gorgeous. Do you ever get the feeling that someone's writing a story about us?" Adriana said.

"Sometimes. Maybe there is someone typing a story about us," Jon said. "Whoever it is, they're going to send this story with a happy ending."

"I know. I'm getting nervous again about marrying you again," Adriana said. "I feel like I've been married to you way longer than eleven years."

"It seems like it," Jon said. "Hey, you wanna get a quick fuck in while everyone is busy?"

"Really?" Adriana said. "Right now, Jonathan?"

"Yes," Jon said.

Jon attacked Adriana's neck with kisses.

"Jonathan, not right now, baby," Adriana said.

"Or we can just makeout. Just something please. I really love kissing you," Jon said.

"Oh what the hell!" Adriana said.

Jon managed to get Adriana's shirt off while they were making out with each other and shared a heated kiss. It was like the both of them were in heaven with each other.

Summer couldn't come quickly enough for the both of them.


	40. Married Again

Today was the day.

The day that Jon and Adriana would renew their wedding vows.

The ladies were helping out Adriana while the men were helping out Jon.

"I'm so proud of you cousin," Gus said. Tears started forming in his eyes.

"Thanks. Don't cry dammit," Jon said.

Jon, Damien, Gus, Jack, Marty, Steve, and Bob formed a group hug.

"I love you guys," Jon said. "And I still love you, Marty."

"I love you, too!" Marty sad.

"You look wonderful," Linda told Adriana.

"Thank you," Adriana said. "I'm so nervous!"

"Don't be. You're going to be just fine," Mrs. Germanotta said.

"Now, you go out there and get married!" Beatrix said.

Brie, Maddy, and Jasmine were flower girls. Brie had to keep Jasmine from randomly throwing the flower pedals everywhere.

"You look pretty, Mommy," Maddy said.

"Thank you," Adriana said.

"Congratulations again," Steve said. He volunteered to walk Adriana down the aisle.

"Thank you so much," Adriana said.

Jon was already at the alter and he was extremely nervous.

They were having their wedding in Nonno and Nonna's backyard. Luckily it was only eighty degrees outside. Jon already wanted to kiss Adriana and whisk her away.

Brie, Maddy, and Jasmine finally come out of the house. Jasmine took a handful of flower pedals and threw them everywhere.

"Flowers! Flowers everywhere!" she sang. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married and flowers are everywhere!"

Everyone chuckled at Jasmine.

Adriana soon came out with Steve escorting her down the aisle. Everything came rushing back to both Jon and Adriana. Jon and Adriana's eyes locked with each other. Adriana finally got to the alter and took Jon's hand. Steve went to sit with Mrs. Germanotta. Mrs. Germanotta and Linda were both crying hard. Bob was supplying all of the kleenex for the two ladies.

Adriana was wearing a strapless dress that went to her knees. She didn't want to wear a traditional dress that went down to her ankles. She wore white flats with her dress. She wore light makeup and peach colored lip gloss. With or without makeup, Adriana was always beautiful in Jon's eyes. Adriana was amused by how big Jon was grinning at her. She mouthed "Dimpleface" to him. Jon didn't stop grinning but instead mouthed back "I'm gonna get you".

"Now it is time for you two to exchange your vows," the pastor said.

Adriana knew she was going to break down crying as soon as she started.

"Jonathan Good, oh where do I began? You've been the best friend I've always wanted. You are the best husband and the best father. After all that we've been through..."

Jon wiped the tears out of Adriana's eyes. Jon was also crying.

"...After all that we've been through...no matter how many times we fought...no matter how many times I felt like giving up...you were still by my side. You're one of a kind. With you, I had four beautiful children. And we have another addition to the family. I honestly feel like we've been married for more than eleven years. But the past eleven years have been great. I definitely remember everything now. From the very day you saved me from the bullies on the playground, I haven't forgotten how wonderful of a person you are. I will stay with you forever. I love you, Jonathan."

"Adriana Good, you are a gem. Life with you has been one hell of a ride. Between the you, the kids, the pets, and the family, my life is complete. I love the way you worry about me when I got on my daily run or ask me to kill spiders around the house. Adriana, please do me the honor in saying "I do" just like you did in Japan. I want to whisk you away right now. I love you, Adriana."

"You two may now place the rings on each other's finger," the pastor said.

J.J. handed his father the ring for Adriana while Beatrix handed Adriana the ring for Jonathan. Adriana placed Jon's ring on his finger then Adriana placed Jon's finger

"Well, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor said.

Jon picked Adriana up and kissed her.

Everyone clapped and cheered for the two of them.

Gus handed the pastor his phone.

"Can you take a picture of us? Please and thank you!" Gus said. "Picture time!"

The pastor was a little confused but went ahead and waited for the family to gather around Jon and Adriana at the alter. He stepped out of the way before he was crushed by the famly.

"Everybody smile!" Gus said.

"1, 2, 3," the pastor said.

Everyone smiled big as Jon and Adriana shared one more kiss together.

After the picture, Jon carried Adriana back through the house and out of the front door.

"Where are we going?" Adriana asked.

"You'll see," Jon said.

"You guys have a safe trip!" Gus said.

"Where are we going?" Adriana asked again.

Jon carried Adriana to the car and helped Adriana inside.

"I love you all! We will see you guys soon! Kids, don't burn down the house while we're gone!" Jon said. He hoped in the passenger side.

Jackie had stayed away from the family as best as she could at the wedding even though she was present. She wanted to say something to Jon and Adriana before they left.

"Jon, Adriana, wait!" Jackie said.

Jon was about to get into the car when he stopped.

Jackie walked as fast as she could to the car. She handed Jon a purple bag.

"Congratulations," she said. "I'm happy for you guys. I truly am."

Jon took the bag and handed it to Adriana.

"Thank you," Jon said. "But I hope you are being sincere."

"I am," Jackie said.

Jon gave Jackie a hug and a kiss on her cheek. That shocked Jackie but she didn't say anything. Adriana motioned for Jackie to come see what she wanted. Jackie went to the other side of the car. Adriana opened the door and got back out. She gave Jackie a huge hug.

"I love you very much, Jackie," Adriana said. "I really do. I don't like arguing with you. I love you like a sister. When I get back, I want to talk to you. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you, too. I'm sorry," Jackie said.

"It's okay. Take care of yourself alright?" Adriana said.

"I will," Jackie said. "Congratulations again."

"Thank you," Adriana said. She gave Jackie a kiss on the cheek before getting back into the car.

Jon started the car and waved to everyone.

Everyone waved back at Jon and Adriana. Adriana blew a kiss towards the family before Jon pulled off.

"Now, where are we going?" Adriana asked Jon.

"I will not say," Jon said. "Just sit back and enjoy the ride, Sally."

"I just got married to the love of my life again. Of course I'm gonna enjoy the ride," Adriana said. "Wherever we're going, I'll be happy once I can make love to you again."

"Adriana, please don't arouse me. I don't need a boner until we get to our hotel," Jon said.

"I'm pretty sure you'll get a boner when you dream about what position you're going to fuck me in," Adriana said.

"Damn, you are so horny," Jon said. "And so am I."

* * *

><p><strong>One Month Later:<strong>

"My period is late," Adriana said. "Oh dear. This isn't good."

"Calm down. Everything is going to be alright," Linda said.

"What if I am pregnant again?" Adriana said.

"Are you on birth control and forgot to take it?" Linda asked.

"No. I stopped taking the pills after I had Jasmine. Sometimes Jon...pulls out," Adriana said. "And sometimes he doesn't. I got my tubes tied as well but maybe something happened."

"How do you think Jon would react if you are pregnant?" Linda asked.

"I honestly don't know. Me and him agreed to not have anymore kids after Jasmine. We did take Aiden's friend in because his parent's didn't accept that the fact that he's gay. But other than that, I don't know. I hope he won't get angry. What if he does?"

"If he does, I'm going to get him. But there is no need to panic. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"I'm going to take one when I get home."

"Whatever happens, you know that you can talk to me whenever you want to."

"I know. Ugh, if this was any other time I wouldn't be freaking out. Every single time Jon got me pregnant I was ovulating. Ugh, I'm a mess!"

"No you're not. Relax child."

"I'll try."

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night:<strong>

Adriana was in the bathroom staring at the pregnancy test. Only one more minute until she would have the results.

"Adriana, have you seen my shoes?" Jon asked.

Jon was confused as to why Adriana jumped and turned to face him. She looked like she saw a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"I'm not pregnant!" Adriana blurted out.

"What?" Jon said.

"Um...nothing. It's nothing," Adriana said.

"What do you mean you're not pregnant? Did you go to the doctor today? Did you take a pregnancy test or something?" Jon said.

"I did," Adriana said.

"What does the test say?" Jon said.

Adriana looked at the test and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's true. I'm not pregnant," Adriana said. "My period is late and I was worried."

"You did get your tubes tied right? Or did something happen?" Jon said.

"Nothing happened. Everything is fine," Adriana said. "What are the kids doing?"

"J.J. is going through the pantry along with Maddy and Jasmine, Jasmine keeps giving me sass, and Aiden and Michael are in the living room cuddled up together," Jon said. "Dinner will be ready in a hour."

Adriana threw away the pregnancy test and went into the closet to find Jon's shoes.

"It seems like you barely own any shoes," Adriana said.

"Only two pairs," Jon said.

"I'm gonna get you more," Adriana said.

"No need," Jon said.

"Daddy, here are your shoes," Jasmine said.

Jon turned around and saw Jasmine with his shoes.

"Thank you. Where did you find them?" Jon said.

"I took them," Jasmine said.

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I wanted to," Jasmine said. "No reason."

"Oh, you are a piece of work!" Jon said.

"I'm your piece of work!" Jasmine said.

She hugged Jon.

"And that is why I am glad to be married to you," Adriana said.

"I know. But your daughter is gonna get her little booty spanked," Jon said.

"No!" Jasmine said.

She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Maybe we should give Daddy a spanking?" Adriana said to Jasmine.

"Yes!" Jasmine said.

"Wait...what!?" Jon said.

"Let's get him!" Adriana said.

Adriana tackled Jon to the floor. Jasmine jumped on top of him and started tickling Jon. Adriana started spanking Jon.

"Hey!" Jon said.

J.J. heard the commotion in the room and joined in. Maddy came in and just watched as Jon was getting spanked and tickled.

Aiden and Michael did want to see what was going on...but they were too lazy to move and instead cuddled with each other.

"When I get up, all of you guys are grounded!" Jon said.

"Says you!" Jasmine said.

And with that, she gave her father a slap on the face.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Since I love typing about Adriana and Jon so much, I've decided to make yet another part to this story. It will be titled "Keep Holding On". I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading and reviewing!<strong>


End file.
